Another Type of Star
by Elhini Prime
Summary: After the event's in Chapter 15 of Another Type of Alien, Jack Darby (Kal-El) had fallen into the Singularity. He has landed in another universe, but where? And who is this Ultimus Prime that everyone says he is? Crossover between Son of the Stars by me and Another Type of Alien by Rapidfyrez. Rated T for language and violence.
1. A Heart That's Unbreakable

**Why hello there everybody! Elhini Prime here and this here is a crossover piece I'm doing with Rapidfyrez with the story ****_Another Type of Alien_****. For Jack (Kal's) reaction to everything that happens in ****_Son of the Stars_**** verse, go visit Rapidfyrez! :) This takes place between _Thirst_ and _Evolution_. Alright...let's go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****_Transformers: Prime, Man of Steel, _****or ****_Another Type of Alien_**

Chapter 1

A Heart That's Unbreakable

Location: Second Earth, Autobot Base

Dusk POV

I analyzed my opponent's attacks a lot easier than normal, dodging easily when he sent a right hook at me, leaving _him_ exposed. I saw an opportunity and I used it, sending him to meet Mr. Floor.

And then it dawned on me.

He was going _easy_ on me!

But why?

I settled into ready position as my opponent, my baby brother, got up to his feet, groaning.

"Stop holding back," I growled.

"I'm not holding back," my little brother replied.

I studied his face.

Yep! Just like Dad, he's a _terrible_ liar.

"Jack," I warned.

"I'm not…keeping back _all_ of my strength…" Jack replied.

"But you are still lying to my face,"

I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose, trying, and failing, to keep a hold of my temper.

"I'm _not_ made of glass, Jack," I finally ground out.

"No, you're _dying_," he said.

I let out a deep sigh, boy, you are _really _testing my nerves right now…

"Ok, you know what?" I started, "Fine! Just forget it, let's get back to training,"

"No," Jack growled.

"I'm sorry?" I asked, eyes narrowing, "Did you just say…"

"No," Jack repeated, "I won't,"

I looked at him.

"You're in a lot of pain right now, you should get some rest," he said, firmly.

"And if I don't _want_ to?"

"Stop acting like a four year old and get some rest,"

"Oho, looks like _someone_ thinks he can tell me what to do!" I snarled, "Listen here, Jack,"

I got closer and put my finger close to his face.

"You might be Dad's real son, but _I_ am _still_ older than you," I growled, "You _can't_ tell me what to do!"

"Again, you sound like a four year old,"

"I'm warning you…"

"Ha! Do your worst!"

"And see how easily he forgets what I can do," I sighed to myself.

"You don't scare me,"

"I should,"

"I'll tell Mom and Dad,"

"Look who the four year old is _now_ !"

"Hey, when you think the battle's lost, bring in the big guns,"

"Stop stealing my line…!"

I stopped, feeling that all too familiar pain in my chest, and I bit down on my teeth to stop from groaning in pain.

"Dusk?" Jack asked, concerned as he put a hand on my shoulder.

"Go. Away," I growled, pushing his hand off.

"But…!"

"Leave me alone!" I snarled, storming off.

I came into the main hanger, watching everyone doing their own thing. Magnus and Wheeljack were at it…again, Bulkhead and Jolt were trying to keep the peace between the Commander and the Drifter while their human partners watched eagerly, Raf was showing 'Bee and Smokey something on his computer while Amber took a little nap on Smokey's shoulder. Miranda, Arcee, and Mom were having a conversation over things I have no idea about and Ratchet was working on the computers again.

The only person, er, 'Bot, I didn't see…

Was Dad.

I walked up towards Ratchet, getting ready to ask him where Dad went, when the Hatchet spoke.

"Just the person I needed," he started, "I've detected a strange energy signal in the middle of Kansas, I need someone to go and check it out…"

He turned his green tinted gaze on me.

"I'm really not in the mood, Ratchet," I growled, "Go get Magnus to do it or hey, Amber'd love to do it,"

"That girl is going _nowhere_ near the Groundbridge until I ok it," Ratchet snapped, "You're the only one not doing anything…unless you want Jack to come wi…"

"Not a chance in the Pit," I hissed.

**"Language!"** I heard 'Bee shout.

I threw a glare at him. It must have been kinda scary, 'cause his doorwings tilted downwards and he shrunk back.

"Well I need _someone_ to go," Ratchet replied irritably.

And I felt Jack coming down the hall.

"On second thought," I amended, "I'll go. _Alone_ ,"

Ratchet snorted and opened the Groundbridge. I walked towards it.

"You sure you want to do this yourself?" Ratchet asked.

"I'm not a fraggin' china doll!" I snarled as I stalked through, "I wish you all would quit treating me like one!"

I didn't even hear his reply.

It was dark on the other side of the 'Bridge. The stars blazed overhead like a million fireflies. I stretched out my feathered wings, relieving the stiffness in my left wing that resulted in the near severing of it by Jack's evil cousin, Draconus. The Predacon.

I shuddered.

I hated the mech. I really did.

"Stupid smooth-talkin', fire-breathing, dragoncon," I growled as I sat down on the ground, picking at the tall grass, "Stupid mother-hen, overprotective, little brother."

I picked up a few rocks and started chucking them as far as I could.

"Stupid prophecy,"

Throw.

"Stupid overloading spark,"

Throw.

I picked up a bigger rock and immediately dropped it on my foot.

"OW!" I shrieked, "Fraggin' piece of slag! Ow!"

I sat back down, nursing my poor foot.

"You guys must really, _really_ hate me huh?" I growled, glaring up at the sky, "Don't I have enough problems already?"

Suddenly, a bright blaze of light, not unlike the Groundbridge, burst into being high into the sky.

First thought: 'Cons!

Second thought: If I die, well, sooner than I'm supposed to, Dad's going to _kill_ me.

Third thought: Pretty lights!

Wait…did I just think that? Did that rock somehow hit me on the head instead of my foot? Wow, I've _got_ to lay off the Dew at night.

A shape fell through the glowing portal. It landed about 50 meters away from my position.

Now me, being as smart as I am…I still have my stupid blonde moments.

Like this one.

You know how in the horror/sci-fi movies that when something falls out of the sky…the pretty, ditzy blonde runs over to find out what the frag it is? And how the alien comes out of the crater and eats/maims/kidnaps her?

Apparently I didn't learn from that.

I ran over to the crater, my own gift with fire protecting me from the heat.

Seeing meteors that transformed into 'Cons Pit-bent on trying to kill us? I can deal…

But what I saw in that crater…I most _definitely_ was _not_ expecting.

Because there, in the crater…

Was my baby brother.

"Jack?" I asked, "You ok?"

No answer.

I jumped, landing awkwardly in the crater due to a still stiff wing.

"Dang, you must have fallen hard," I muttered, hooking my arms around him.

I felt something brush against my leg and I looked at…what in the Realm of Cybres was he _wearing_ !?

"Is that…spandex? And a _cape_ !?" I asked, desperately trying not to laugh.

I wonder how Miko and Amber suckered him into wearing that? I grinned to myself.

"Oooo, little brother, when you wake up…I am _never_ going to let you live that down," I chuckled, "Ratchet, I need a 'Bridge,"

_"I just sent you through one!"_ he snapped, _"You haven't been gone long enough!"_

"Just open the Groundbridge, Hatchet," I replied, rolling my eyes, "And tell Mom that she might want to look at this…By the way…you wouldn't happen to know where my oh so precious baby brother is…would you?"

_"Out,"_ Ratchet replied, _"Probably to get some cool down time from you and your incessant…"_

"Aw, I'll take that as a compliment," I replied, cutting him off as the Groundbridge opened and I walked through, carrying my little brother bridal style.

"What was it you wanted me to…?" Mom froze as she took in who I had in my arms, "Dear Primus, what happened!?"

"I dunno," I shrugged, setting Jack on the med bay and letting Mom work her magic, "Fell out of a Groundbridge from who knows how far up,"

"That makes no sense…" Mom replied, looking at me, "He drove out of Base, Ratchet didn't Groundbridge him…"

"Does it matter?" I asked, "The point is…"

"He's wearing _spandex_ !" Amber laughed, "Dear God, oh Jack why!?"

"And a cape!" Miko snickered, "where'd he get _that_ ?"

"Wait," I frowned, turning towards our resident rockers, "You two didn't force him into it?"

"No," they replied, shaking their heads.

"Then…how did he get into this getup?" I asked.

"Shhh," Mom said, "I'm still working…huh,"

"What?" Jolt asked, "Elita, what happened? Is Jack ok?"

"Jack's fine," Mom replied, turning to face us, "In fact…there's nothing wrong. He's just fine,"

"After a fall like that?" Miranda asked, "Shouldn't he be, well, scraped up a bit?"

"He should…and that's what's got me worried," Mom replied, "Even though Jack and I are Autobots in human skin…we still bleed if we fall and scrape ourselves. Jack should be torn up really bad. And he's not…"

"Maybe it's a part of his Legacy?" Ben asked.

"That only changes what he is…" Mom said, "It doesn't make him invulnerable. Optimus is very nearly indestructible, but he still gets hurt and bleeds as well…"

She turned back to Jack.

"I don't know what it is," she finished, "But it's unnerving me."

"Hey, look!" Smokescreen said, "He's waking up!"

Everyone went still…waiting for the familiar storm blue eyes to open…

Nothing.

"Your timing is terrible!" Amber replied, giving her guardian a light smack upside the head.

"Alright all of you, out," Mom replied, "I'll let you know when he wakes."

Everyone left, grumbling…I hesitated and stood next to Mom, leaning on her shoulder awkwardly because of my height.

"What if he doesn't wake up?" I asked.

"He will, he's got his father's resilience," Mom replied, stroking my hair, "Why don't you wait for him over there?"

I nodded and hopped up on a counter, watching Jack carefully.

A few minutes later, Mom was putting away her medical supplies…and I saw Jack stir.

"Mom," I whispered, "He's waking up."

The storm blue eyes opened…but not with the familiar electric flash that he always had when he opened his eyes after sleep or extended amount of having them closed.

Mom turned to Jack a bright smile lighting up her face.

"Good you're awake, we were afraid you wouldn't wake up," she said softly.

* * *

June POV

Jack rubbed his head, blue eyes bleary.

"We? How long was I out? Where am I?" he asked.

"You're in base we were worried about you," I explained.

He looked around, confused at his surroundings. He must have had a nasty knock to the head if he didn't familiarize with the Base.

"Well I'm fine but did it work?" he asked worriedly as his gaze snapped towards me.

Huh?

"Did what work?" I asked.

"The bomb did it work, did it send Zod and his followers back?"

Who?

"I…don't understand," I started, "Jack, who's Zod?"

He narrowed his eyes…and a flash of horror swept across his face. Jack immediately started scooting away in a knee-jerk reaction.

"What the hell are you!?" he yelled as he tried to put his distance between us.

"Language, buster," I warned, "Jack calm down, please,"

I put a comforting hand on my son's shoulder.

And Jack reacted explosively.

He moved faster than I'd ever seen him go, and that was saying something, and he slammed me against the wall causing a racket as he knocked some tools over. His elbow and arm digging into my throat as he held me there his eyes glowing, not the bright electric blue like they used to be when he was angered…but an angry red.

"Don't fragging touch me!" he hissed.

"Don't touch _her_!" I heard a lower, more musical voice snarl.

Two pale hands grabbed Jack by the shoulders and wrapped around his neck. Dusk leaned backwards, trying to throw my son…or was he...off of me.

Surprised by the sneak attack, the boy stumbled a bit, just enough to let me fall to the floor.

I noticed my daughter's eyes had almost turned completely black. This wasn't good, not good at all. Jack threw Dusk off of him, but Dusk landed on her feet in a crouch, wings flared protectively.

"What the Pit is wrong with you!?" she snarled.

"Who are you? What are you? Better yet what is she?" Jack demanded pointing at me.

"I'm your sister, idiot!" Dusk snapped.

Jack glared at her, seeming confused but not showing it.

"I don't have a sister and even if I did she wouldn't be some mechanical freak in human skin!" he yelled.

* * *

Dusk POV

I didn't say anything.

My mind however, was in full overdrive.

Jack…he'd just told me that I wasn't his sister…

Even worse…

He called me something I had long ago strove never to be called again.

My baby brother…had called me a freak.

"Y-you little…" I growled, but my voice couldn't carry the threat that it had before.

"I don't have time to deal with this" Jack said as he turned around "I need to find a way to get home and can't deal with MECH's latest failed experiment."

The words had just rang into the air…

And I blacked out.

* * *

Authoress POV

June watched as Dusk's eyes burned pitch black and became speckled with fiery gold embers, face devoid of emotion except for pure undiluted rage.

The Prime's sparkmate backed up closer to the wall. She knew what had happened…and she didn't want any part of that.

A low, feral snarl slipped out of the Halfling's throat, her whole frame vibrated, and something June had never seen before happened.

Bits and pieces of armor began to spread over the girl. Her arms and legs became sheathed in armor, glinting in the light. A battle mask formed over her mouth and her eyes cast an eerie glow. Sunscorcher appeared in her hand.

And she charged.

* * *

June POV

"Dusk no!" I screamed as my daughter lunged, sword raised.

She apparently didn't hear me and slashed her blade across Jack's face. Jack's whole upper body whipped backwards from the blow staying there for a moment.

Slowly, Jack stood back up and I let out a small gasp.

He was completely unharmed. No bruise, no cut, nothing.

Quick as a flash Jack rushed forward and wrapped his hand around Dusk's throat lifting her into the air, his eyes radiating red. Her eyes began to dim and flicker weakly as she struggled for breath, and in a single movement Jack slammed her head against the berth he'd been resting on minutes ago. I yelled as pain shot through my own head as Dusk's bounced off the table and she fell to the ground unconscious.

"No..." I whispered, afraid to move.

The sound of heavy footsteps caught my attention and I turned to see Jolt, Ratchet and Smokescreen looking at us.

"Dusk!" Ben shouted, running over to his girlfriend and picking her up, cradling her unconscious form as her armor faded beneath her skin.

Amber turned to Jack.

"Y-you…how could you?" she asked, "Your sister!"

"Jack what are you doing!?" Smokescreen asked confused.

The boy looked from one bot to another.

"Who are you? Where am I?" He asked his voice only slightly quivering with fear.

"You are in the Autobot base," Ratchet stated as if it was obvious.

"Bullshit!" Jack screamed causing the assembled bots and humans to blink in shock.

None of us had _ever_ heard Jack swear. Not even Cybertronian cursing.

"The Autobot base is in a large missile silo, this is a military hangar! Where am I, and who the hell is she!?" Jack demanded pointing an accusing finger at me.

"Jack, she is your mother," Ratchet began "And Outpost Omega was destroyed along with Jasper,"

Jack froze.

"W-what?" he asked quietly.

"The Decepticons destroyed it when they built Darkmount, you know this, you were there to storm the Citadel with Ultra Magnus, Dusk, Jolt, Arcee, Bumblebee, Wheeljack, Bulkhead, and your mother," Ratchet explained, "Optimus and Smokescreen joined you after you and Ultra Magnus got captured."

"Y-you're lying!" Jack accused.

Several Autobots opened their mouths to speak but Jack shot off flying through the roof of the base before any of them could speak, leaving a neat hole in the roof.

As soon as he left, Dusk's eyes blinked open and she groaned.

"Are you ok?" Ben asked, "What happened?"

Dusk looked up at the hole in the roof.

"That's not Jack," she whispered.

* * *

Jack/Ultimus Prime POV

I'm starting to see what people mean when they say driving is relaxing. Finding out my heritage was probably the best, if not most shocking, thing in my life.

My family, probably the best thing that had happened to me as well.

On the other servo…probably the most stressful thing that's happened to me.

I stopped and transformed, sitting on the ground before reverting to human form.

I have amazing parents, they are both very protective about me but their protectiveness is getting so that I'm being strangled if I move an inch in any direction. I have an uncle _and_ a cousin who _both_ want to rip me limb from limb. An aunt who's protectiveness could rival my parents, both of them. And two elder siblings, both adopted. My brother is a mute and can't speak normally, but it doesn't hold him back, he's probably one of the most fun-loving 'Bots, other than Smokescreen, I've ever met. My sister on the other servo, worries me a little.

Dusk.

Refuses to let me help her, keeps everything to herself, blows up if something goes wrong or if I annoy her just a bit, and from a completely different universe that I hadn't even _heard_ of! All in all, Ben's nickname for her fits perfectly.

Firebrand.

And she was dying.

"I wish she'd let me help her," I muttered, "I mean, I might not be able to do much for her, but I can still do what I can…to make her life easier."

Whatever she has left of it.

"You're driving me crazy, big sis," I sighed.

And that's when I felt it.

My head was hit with a strong pain, like someone had slammed it against a metal slab. Hard.

I rubbed my head and froze as I realized what happened.

"Dusk," I whispered.

I grit my teeth.

_Who_ would do that to her!? And why?

I hope they're fast runners…

'Cause when I get my hands on them…

I stood, transformed and shot towards the Base.

* * *

June POV

"Uh, guys," Amber started, "Jack just flew…through the roof."

"In human form…" Sean finished, still staring at the hole.

"Something is definitely not right," I agreed.

"You think MECH got him?" Dusk croaked, detangling herself from Ben's arms and standing, "Like the dream I…"

"No, no, Sweetspark," I whispered, brushing her hair away from her forehead, "I just think that maybe he hit his head a lit…you know, I got nothing,"

"What is going on here?"

Everyone's heads/helms snapped up…just in time to see Optimus walk in. He didn't look happy whatsoever.

"Oh nothing really," Dusk grumbled, "I just got my aft handed to me…and I have no idea what the frag I did,"

Amber glared at her friend and Dusk rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, language," the Halfling sighed.

"Jack insulted Dusk…didn't know who either of us were…" I started.

"Called me a mechanical freak and about nailed you to the wall," Dusk spat.

"And then Dusk lost it…she shut down into her 'Berserker Mode'," I finished.

"Ahhh, _that's_ why I don't remember what happened…" Dusk nodded.

"That, and the fact that Jack rammed your head against the berth,"

"Good thing you have such a hard head," Ben teased.

Dusk gave him a gentle smack.

"But why would our son do this?" Optimus murmured, "He has never acted out like this. And he cares too deeply for you and Dusk to hurt you both like that,"

"I told you all, it's not Jack," Dusk sighed.

"I believe Dusk is right," Optimus replied.

"What do you mean Boss 'Bot?" Sean asked.

"Based on what information I am gathering…and the fact that there is a hole in the roof of the Base," Optimus said, "This Jack…is not from our own dimension,"

"Not to mention he was wearing spandex," Amber snickered, "And a cape,"

"But that raises the real questions," Jolt said, "Where is _our_ Jack? And what are we going to do with this imposter? We can't just let him run free…"

"You are correct, Jolt," Optimus nodded, "We must bring the imposter back to Base…and figure out where he came from…and what his intentions are,"

"Optimus," Ratchet called from the terminal, "I'm picking up Decepticon activity,"

"Where?" Smokescreen asked.

"In…In Jasper,"

"But what would the 'Cons be doing there?" Dusk asked, "Jasper is all but destroyed, just shells and ashes are there…what could…oh no,"

Optimus nodded.

"It appears that our Jack imposter is there as well," he said, "Ratchet, activate the Groundbridge."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Dusk protested, "You're going out to let the guy who nearly killed Mom…"

"And you," Ben added, "Into the Base?! Prime, I knew you had some crazy ideas but this is ridiculous!"

"If you are not wanting to come, Dusk, you are welcome to stay here," Optimus replied as he and the others started walking, "Elita, I ask that you come with me on this mission,"

I nodded and got up, transforming and getting that vertigo that accompanied the sudden change in height.

"She's going to stay here anyway, Optimus," Ratchet growled, picking Dusk up by the back of the shirt, much to her protest, and sitting her on a berth, "She could possibly have a concussion, and she is bleeding on top of that,"

"Dad, don't let the Hatchet stick me with needles!" Dusk pleaded, "I know he has a foot long one hidden just for me!"

"And a wrench with your name on it too," I heard Ratchet mutter.

"You will be fine, little one," Optimus replied, softly touching her head before turning to the rest of us, "Autobots, roll out!"

All of us went through the Groundbridge…

But none of us were prepared for what we saw on the other side.

We came out…just in time to see "Jack" beat Starscream with said Decepticon's servo.

"_Optimus,"_ I whispered over our bond, _"This is not our son,"_

_"I am starting to believe the same. I have only seen Jack lose his temper once…and that was when Draconus nearly killed Dusk. Ultra Magnus has informed me that Jack also became more ruthless when he thought I had died,"_

_"But this…Optimus, _this , _this is brutal,"_ I replied, _"This is more Dusk Berserker than anything,"_

_"Don't _ever _compare anything to that,"_ Optimus growled, _"I have yet to see anything that rivals her brutality in her rage,"_

"Whoa…" Smokescreen breathed as we watched this imposter of my son order Starscream to go and the Seeker did.

The boy turned around and looked at all of us, confused and angered and I might have been imagining it, but I could have sworn there was a little piece of fear in his eyes.

His eyes locked onto Optimus and I stiffened.

"Optimus?" he asked.

My mate slowly nodded.

"At least he knows one of us by name," Smokescreen muttered, only to get smacked upside the helm by Jolt.

"Optimus?" the boy repeated, staring at my mate in absolute confusion "What on Earth happened to you?"

"A long story best saved for another time," Optimus answered, "For now we need you to come with us to base,"

The imposter took a hesitant step back

"And why would I do that?" he asked suspiciously.

"Rest assured we have no intention of harming you," Optimus said "We simply wish to know what your intentions in this dimension are,"

"Dimension?" the boy said more to himself.

A look of realization passed over his face.

He looked up at Optimus his calm look completely deteriorating being replaced with a look of complete regret.

"Optimus…I'm sorry so sorry for everything I did," the boy said.

Everyone almost seemed shocked by what he said, but Optimus nodded,

"Then you will accompany us?" he finally asked.

There was a nod.

"I have a lot of explaining to do, don't I?" the boy asked sadly.

Nothing was said as the Groundridge opened behind us and we walked through. The boy slowly followed through back into the new Autobot base. The next few minutes would be painful to say the least.

It seemed that Arcee, Bulkhead and Wheeljack had returned from their scouting trip and were standing around Dusk, who was glaring daggers at Ratchet. While the others glared at the wall behind which the imposter was.

"You know I can see you glaring at me right?" he called out, hiding a smile as both Ben and Amber's faces turned shocked.

Ben's face hardened back into a glare as the imposter came out from behind the wall.

"You have a lot of nerve to…" he started.

"Ben, save it," Dusk muttered at him.

The other boy ignored Ben and cautiously approached Dusk who glared at him with dark sapphire eyes.

"You have a lot of explaining to do," she growled.

"Jack" rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Yeah, I suppose I do, I just wanted to apologize for… Knocking you out," he said, "things back in my dimension were a little bit… hectic, I'm still tense,"

Dusk's glare softened slightly.

"Fine, I forgive you, but I'm going to get you back for that," she warned.

I inwardly cringed, my Jack told my what Dusk had done to him for April Fools day…I was afraid of what she'd do to this boy.

"And I'd deserve it," the boy said before turning to Optimus.

No, no you don't boy. I shook my head as an evil glint of electric blue flashed in Dusk's eyes.

"So what is it you want to know?" the boy asked.

* * *

Dusk POV

"How about how you beat the scrap out of Starscream with his own arm?" Smokescreen asked.

The others turned to the other Jack in shock.

"You fought Screamer on your own!?" several asked at once.

Amber sniffed, crossing her arms.

"We know you did too," I murmured softly, "Shhh, I want to hear this,"

She rolled her eyes as the imposter shrugged.

"Not the first time I've used him as my personal punching bag," he admitted.

A lot of our little family looked at him with a mixture of shock and awe.

Dad finally spoke up.

"Perhaps you could explain how you gained your abilities," he suggested.

"Fair enough," the boy said with a shrug.

He flew up to a walkway in order to better see everyone.

"Huh, a lot calmer than his last exit," Ben muttered.

"Like you haven't seen a person fly before," I snorted.

"You're different," Ben said.

"The first thing you have to understand is that despite appearances I am not human," Jack started.

"Our Jack isn't exactly human either," Amber said nonchalantly.

"Amber," I warned from my berth.

My bestie raised her hands in mock surrender before returning to quiet.

"As I was saying," "Jack" continued, watching Amber and then the rest of us, "I'm not human, I'm part of a race called the Kryptonians from, well Krypton,"

He paused for a moment waiting for any possible questions before continuing.

"Even though I was born on Krypton, I actually grew up on Earth raised by my adoptive parents, June and Robert Darby," he said.

Mom and Dad exchanged a look as "Jack" explained himself.

"I didn't know this until I was twelve when my father showed me the ship I arrived in after I saved my school bus when we crashed into a river, after that I tried my best to hide what I could do,"

"What kinda things?" Smokey asked "Oh and the name's Smokescreen by the way,"

And the imposter started listing off his powers.

"Let's see, super strength, X-Ray vision, Heat vision, frost breath, near invulnerability, an accelerated healing factor, super speed, enhanced sight and hearing, as well as flight," he said, and I admit I was impressed by the list of powers.

"I stayed under the radar for several years until I ran into the Autobots," he said quickly explaining how he'd met the 'Bots through Arcee.

My real Mom's counterpart nodded.

"That's how me and Jack met in this dimension too," she said.

The other Jack nodded quickly returning to his story, "After a few adventures with the bots, I eventually confided my secret in Optimus after… an event I'd rather not discuss,"

I saw Amber open her mouth and I clapped a hand over it.

"Don't even ask," I warned, "Bad experiences aren't for the light of heart,"

"After that, I eventually stumbled upon an ancient Kryptonian scout ship buried in the arctic when Miko snuck through the portal to follow the bots," the other Jack said.

Ben snorted, "Yeah that sounds like Miko alright,"

"Hey!" Miko protested quietly.

"Jack" continued his long explanation explaining how he'd learned who he was aboard the ship and his true name as well.

"So what exactly is your name?" Smokescreen asked.

The other Jack turned to him.

"My name is Kal-El and apparently I'm one of the last Kryptonians alive," he said sadly.

"What do you mean?" I asked Kal, I am going to call him that because I know that when I call Jack both will come running.

"Remember how I said I was sent to Earth as an infant?" he asked me.

I nodded.

"It was because my home world Krypton was doomed. I was sent away to help preserve my race because my planet is nothing but a barren asteroid field, the Kryptonian race along with it."

My spark gave a sharp twist and I grit my teeth, trying to fight off the wave of pain and sadness. I can connect with Kal with one thing.

The both of us are alone.

He's from Krypton, I from Cybres…neither of us belong here but here we are.

"Of course I wasn't the only Kryptonian left," Kal said.

Wait, what?

"Turns out a few did survive the planets death. Of course when they came to Earth they immediately held a gun to its head searching for me," Kal elaborated.

"Why?" Mom asked.

"Because their leader, General Zod believed I somehow knew how to restore our race. That's only partly true, I will eventually know how, using a device known as the codex something that contained the genetic code of every unborn Kryptonian. He wanted it to turn Earth into a new Krypton." Kal said.

"Well that's not too bad right?" Amber asked "I mean just a few more people to share Earth with right?"

Kal turned to her.

"No because Kryptons atmosphere is poisonous to humans,"

Sounds like Cybertron's atmosphere and Cybres' prior to my birth.

"If he had succeeded the human race and eventually the Cybertronian's would have died out." Kal continued.

"Why would we have died out?" Bulkhead asked.

"I agree," Magnus added, "I doubt this Zod could have wiped us out,"

Kal turned to the Commander.

"Ultra Magnus right?" he asked and Magnus nodded, "Right, well the entirety of team Prime minus Ratchet went against two Kryptonians in Jasper. It ended with Bulkhead and Bumblebee covered in injuries, Optimus losing a servo, and Arcee nearly losing her leg and life!"

Towards the end there, his voice started to raise.

"You want to know how the two Kryptonians fared? They got away without a single scratch just some damaged armor," Kal said curling his fists.

I looked at him. Dang, these guys are tough.

"So how did you defeat them?" Dad asked.

Kal explained their plan his role in it and how in the end it had likely sent him to our, well, the Autobot's dimension.

So did it work?" Wheeljack asked.

Kal shrugged.

"I think so, it's why I'm here, the only thing I'm worried about is that Zod tried following me through the 'Bridge. If he made it here…" Kal left his sentence unfinished, I don't think he needed to explain what would happen if that man was here.

But what if he did? If one of those…cretins…was able to _rip my Mom's counterpart's leg off_ like a piece of cotton candy on a stick…what would it do to a half-cybernetic like me?

Kal finally turned to Dad.

"I've answered all your questions, do you trust me now?" he asked.

Dad looked at him warily, I could sense the unease over my bond with him…but, was that a hint of smugness I detected there? Before he spoke again.

"It is obvious that your life Jackson has been very difficult from start to finish. Until we find a way to return you to your own dimension I offer our base as sanctuary," Dad finally said.

Kal smiled for the first time all day.

"Thanks Optimus, I promise I won't let you down,"

"I am not the one you must prove yourself to," Dad said "there is another you still owe an apology too,"

Kal's eyes widened as he no doubt remembered his violent meeting with Mom.

"Right, where is… June, I guess?" he asked, unsure of himself.

Mom smirked and walked forward. Kal raised an eyebrow and his jaw practically dropped at what he saw next. Mom's whole form seemed to blur and fade and slowly the figure of June Darby stood there.

I don't know if I should be ashamed or just 'eh' about us as we snickered at Kal's hanging jaw.

"I-I… h-how?" he stuttered.

"My son, our Jack, is a Prime in this universe," Mom explained, "and his Legacy allows him to manipulate the races and forms of himself or anyone else he comes into contact with. I and his father can do this due to our relationship with him,"

Kal eyed her suspiciously before voicing his next question. I could almost guess…

"And who is… 'my' father in this dimension?" Kal asked.

Yes! I'm good! I am _so_ good!

"That would be me," Dad said as his own form blurred and reformed to reveal the man known as Orion Darby.

Dad walked next to Mom and wrapped a loving arm around her waist.

Kal's eyes at this point looked about ready to pop out of his sockets. And once again, we all snickered as he tried finding his completely lost voice as he stared at the two in shock. Eventually he managed to mumble out a few words.

"What was that?" Mom asked cupping a hand to her ear and clearly enjoying this whole situation.

_"Mom, you're being evil,"_ I sighed.

She sent a flicker of amusement towards me.

Kal repeated himself though his voice came out quiet.

"Sorry for threatening you," he squeaked.

* * *

Amber POV

"Sure told him, Mom," Dusk mumbled softly, eyes bright.

Jack turned to look at June and then Dusk and then back again.

"Mom?" he asked.

"Well, not my real mom," Dusk amended, "June is my adoptive mom, just as Optimus is my adoptive dad."

Kal raised a brow at her.

"Any other surprise siblings I should know about?" he asked.

"Well Bumblebee is also Dad's adopted son," she said, earning another shocked look from Kal.

"That's… not the case in my universe. Heck most of you I didn't even know about until today," he said, "the only organics in the base were Miko, Raf, and I along with my mom, but that was it,"

"Consider that a gift and a curse," Ratchet mumbled inciting a laugh from everyone.

"Hey," I heard Sean whisper, "What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

Suddenly, I had this urge to ask Kal something. It was a matter of life or death here! It had to be asked ! I'm surprised this hasn't come up before!

"Um, guys?" I asked.

Nothing.

"Guys?"

Nada.

I coughed into my hand, earning Kal's attention.

"Okay this has all been said and good but I think we've been missing the important question here," I cried, exasperated.

"And that is?" he asked.

"What's with the S!?" I asked loudly.

Kal let out a loud sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose. What? What'd I say? I just asked him a simple question!

"You know what's sad? You're the second person to comment on that," he let go of his nose and looked at me, "Okay it's not an S, it's my family crest, on Krypton it means hope,"

He paused briefly and I opened my mouth to tell him that _here_ it's a…

"and yes I know that here it is an S," he cut me off, how rude! "Miko was quite obvious in pointing that out before I went out to fight the world engine,"

"So why do you wear it then?" some of us asked, me included.

"Because," Kal explained, "it's a gift from my dead father, and it helps amplify my powers. The belt also contains several subspace compartments for me to hold various items,"

_"Well apparently your dad didn't keep up with the fashions," _ I thought.

"Trust me, I don't wear it because it's the latest in fashion," Kal said.

I just laughed at him before the sound of a sports car filled the base…

Uh oh.

This isn't good.

Only _one_ car makes that sound…and it didn't sound very happy.

Jack, our Jack, was coming home.

Everyone looked towards the entrance as the familiar blue, silver and black Ferrari came into the Base.

The sleek sport's car's body broke apart, folding and twisting upwards. And within seconds, the graceful transformation was complete.

And our Jack, Ultimus Prime, stood upright, battlemask engaged.

He didn't look very happy.

* * *

Authoress POV

A mech that looked exactly like the Optimus the Kryptonian Jack knew best was left in the car's place. His royal blue optics piercing angrily through the base, finally landing on Dusk. The mech walked over to her, completely oblivious to everyone but the winged girl on berth.

He kneeled down, gently touching the side of her head and turning it, revealing a nasty looking cut that bled blue.

And then he spoke.

"Who did this," he asked softly.

A swift flick of Dusk's eyes was all the mech needed.

He straightened up to his full height and turned…facing the other Jack.

The Kryptonian teen was expecting some emotion of anger on the mech's silver faceplate, which he got. But he wasn't expecting the expression of shock.

"What is going on here?" the mech asked, looking at Optimus, "Is this some Decepticon trick?"

"I am afraid not," Optimus replied.

"Who are you," the blue and silver mech demanded, getting down level with the other Jack, "And don't lie,"

"You first," Kal replied.

"Ultimus Prime, son of Optimus Prime and Elita One," the mech, Ultimus, growled as his battle mask disengaged, "But..."

The Prime's form blurred shrinking and paling until a dark haired, pale skinned young man stood there, his bright royal blue eyes dimming to a deep stormy blue.

"You can call me Jack Darby," he said in a voice that matched Jack's own.

Jack smirked and leapt off the walkway landing with a quiet thud in front of the teen. He extended his hand.

"You can call me Kal-El, son of Jor-el and Lara Lor-Van," he smiled "Also known as Jack Darby,"

**Yay! First Chappie's done! Hope you liked, don't forget to drop a review in that little box down there, and PM Rapidfyrez and I for plot ideas and Questions! Oh, Rapidfyrez Jack will be known as Kal in my half, just to avoid confusion. And Dusk's Dream actually I got from WingedWolfAlari's story she based off of _Son of the Stars_. Check it out if you want to see :)  
**

**Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	2. Let It Go

**Hi guys! We're back with another chapter of _Another Type of Star_. Honestly this would have been up last night...and it is my fault. I was waiting for the last part of the chapter and I fell asleep. So if you blame anyone, blame me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****_Transformers: Prime, Man of Steel, _****or ****_Another Type of Alien_**

**Key: "asfasfsdfsafads"-Primes' Language **

Chapter 2

Let It Go

Jack/Ultimus Prime POV

The imposter held his hand out in greeting me. The entire base was filled with tension. Like we were balanced on the edge of a knife. Stray but a little, and all heck would break loose.

I glared at the outstretched hand, then back to the intruder's face, and back at the hand like it was a dead fish, or a terrocon's hand. I narrowed my eyes, scowling at the intruder with my face. Ugh, it was like me discovering my family all over again!

"Why did you hurt my sister?" I asked, calmly, but I still heard a little anger in my own voice.

The other guy dropped his hand.

"To be fair, she attacked me first… With a sword," he said in defense.

_"This true?"_ I asked my sister via sibling bond.

_"I blacked out, I dunno what I did exactly,"_

Ah, he must have triggered her Berserker shut down. So he _had _to have done something to her.

I gave him a questioning look.

"Okay, I may have said a few harsh words," he admitted.

_"He called me a mechanical freak and MECH's failed experiment,"_

My frown deepened as I glared at him.

"But to be fair most of this," he said motioning to the Base and 'Bots, "either doesn't exist or hasn't happened in my dimension,"

You'll have to do better than _that_ bud.

"Explain," I growled, "now!"

The other guy raised his hands in defense.

"Okay, long story short, I'm you from another dimension got accidently sent here and freaked out when I saw through your mother's Legacy," he said quickly.

Another dimension…like Dusk? But…wait…he saw through Mom's guise…that means…

"So you threatened my mother too!?" I demanded.

"It was all a big miscommunication, I didn't mean to hurt your sister or threaten Elita," he explained.

Didn't mean to, but that still made no excuse. He hurt my family.

* * *

Dusk POV

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't crush you under my foot," Jack growled, eyes bright electric blue and the edges of his form flickering and blurring.

"Because you do and I'll break it," Kal retorted.

"Ha!" Jack snorted, "I'd like to see you try,"

"Jack," I warned, "I wouldn't,"

"He hurt you!" Jack snarled, turning to face me, "And you…"

"STOP!" I shouted, "Jack, I've put you flat on your back before This guy beat the scrap out of Starscream with his own servo!"

He rolled his eyes and turned back to Kal.

"Amber took out Starscream's optics and his own arm in under three minutes," Jack stated, "I've taken on Draconus. This...intruder...doesn't frighten me,"

Kal shrugged.

"It's not the first time I've taken on the seeker, just glad he put up more of a fight this time. Really the cons have to stop underestimating me, Soundwave and Knockout learned that the hard way," he said calmly.

A cough interrupted the feuding boys and Kal turned to face Sean.

"Hi," Sean said, "name's Sean, and what did you mean by Soundwave and Knockout learned the hard way not to underestimate you?"

"Simple," Kal replied, shrugging, "Soundwave tried to kill me, Miko and Raf, I ripped his tendril off and broke his foot. Knockout kidnapped Vince, I ripped his door off and threw him into the canyon wall. He was a fast driver, but I run faster,"

Huh, both Jack and I know how fast Knockout goes. Pit, Jack _raced_ against the 'Con medic…and put a scratch in his paint, which was funny to say the least.

_"Maybe he needs to take his pride down a few notches,"_ Jack growled softly in the Prime's language, _"And I'll be _happy_ to do it…"_

Dad and I both glared at him.

_"Don't even think about it,"_ I replied,_ "He took me down in my rage…he will squish you like a bug, little brother,"_

* * *

Ben POV

I watched the heated argument between the three Primes, listening to the low synthesized booms and word-like tones that comprised the Primes' Language. It was unique in the fact that only Primes could speak it and that it always conveyed what the Prime was feeling.

Jack's anger and mistrust of the intruder (which I _totally_ understood, he hurt my Dusk!) gave his words a harsh, extremely metallic and staticky undertone. Dusk's warning and worry for Jack gave a heartbreaking quality to her words, her music-sounding Cybriean accent coming in thick and strong. Optimus' disapproval and reprimand gave his voice a sharp tone, almost like glass.

I saw Jack shrink down just a bit, but the fire in his eyes was undiminished.

"What's going on?" the intruder asked.

"They're…talking," Sean started, trying to smooth down the fight a bit.

Those three almost _never_ fought, the last time Jack and Optimus fought was when the Star Saber came into play the first time. Dusk said it ended with both Primes losing their tempers and storming off.

"Talking," the intruder asked, unconvinced.

"They're making noises and they are interacting by what the others said," I growled, looking at the intruder, "Of course they're talking,"

The intruder didn't look amused.

I ignored him and watched the three Primes.

* * *

Jack/Ultimus Prime POV

_"You guys are seriously going to let him stay here after what he did?"_ I demanded.

_"What do you expect?"_ Dusk asked.

_"He is alone, Ultimus, the only one of his kind here. If you were thrown into _his_ universe, what would you do?"_ Dad asked.

_"Which is not going to happen," _I snorted, _"What would you know about that anyway?"_

Dusk's face and eyes darkened.

_"You forget, don't you,"_ she said, shaking her head, _"I connect with him…more than you know,"_

I felt a weight settling in my spark. I'm such an idiot.

"He's not like you," I muttered out loud.

* * *

Amber POV

Listening to the three of them arguing wasn't a pleasant experience.

Ratchet had told us once that if a normal 'Bot spoke the Primes' Language, it burnt out their vocal unit. Apparently hearing it, especially when it escalated, hurt too. Jack's voice came out with more intensity, making my head throb, Dusk made it worse, her voice was so low that it shook my bones.

"He's not like you," I heard Jack say in English.

Kal looked a little confused.

"What's he mean?" he asked.

"Dusk…" Amber started, "Let's just say, Kal…she's a lot like you."

Kal looked at me, eyebrow raised.

"Just like you, Dusk isn't from our Universe either," I explained, "She's from one that mirrors this one. Everyone here, except for a few present, has what's been called a Counterpart. Prime over there has one called Tomosal _Ivorra_, an _Ivorra_ is a Prime in Dusk's terms. Tomosal is Dusk's great uncle."

"I'm still confused," Kal replied, "If she's from another dimension, like me, why is she here?"

"That's the thing," I replied, "They never really explained it to Ben or Sean or me. All I know is that both sides of her race want her. Badly. And they'll do anything to get her."

Kal winced as the three resumed their argument in the Prime's language. He turned towards them, looking incredibly guilty.  
He cleared his throat, and the result was an echoing cough that caught everyone's attention, including Jack.

* * *

Jack/Ultimus Prime POV

"What?" I growled.

The intruder took in a deep breath.

"Look, Ultimus, I realize that you're angry with me and you have every right to be. If someone had attacked my family and showed up in what's basically my home with no remorse for what he'd done, I'd probably leave him on the moon," he paused, gauging my reaction.

I gave him nothing.

"That said, I truly do feel terrible for what I said and did to your family. It was an immense overreaction on my part and will likely be added to the list of nightmares I suffer from. However, if you want me to leave, all you have to do is ask and I'll never bother you or your family again," the imposter stopped and stood there waiting for an answer from me  
Nightmares, he suffered too? I remember what Aralt told me about them from my sessions with him. They were there for a reason and there was nothing I could do about them, sadly. The Primes wished to show me something…or I was being reminded of what had happened so that it won't ever happen again.

I felt eyes and optics on me…and realized, I was the judge and jury here. I was the only one who was really angry at him…other than Ben.

I looked over to my sister's boyfriend, who gave a hesitant nod.

"Fine, you can stay," I sighed begrudgingly.

The imposter, _Kal_, Jack, his name is Kal, perked up immediately and opened his mouth to speak.

"But," I cut him off.

He froze.

"If you _ever_ threaten or harm my family again…I will _personally_ escort you out of here. And you _will not like it._" I threatened coldly, "I don't care _how_ strong they say you are,"

Kal just nodded.

"That's fair enough,"

* * *

Dusk POV

I let out the breath I was holding.

"World peace at last," I heard Sean mutter earning him a glare from my baby brother.

Kal shifted on his feet.

"Optimus, there wouldn't happen to be a changing room around here would there?" he asked.

Dad nodded.

"There is a room on that platform," he answered pointing to a platform across the hangar roughly thirty feet above the ground.

"Thanks," Kal said and with minimal effort leapt from where he was standing onto the platform with a quiet thud, knees bent to absorb the impact.

"Huh, well what do you know, he flies," Jack stated, still watching Kal as the others gasped, "Or rather, jumps kinda high,"

"What is wrong with you?" I asked, looking at him.

Jack rubbed his left arm, his scars, a habit I noticed that he had developed over the years.

"I don't trust him,"

"He didn't trust us when he first came here," I answered, "But he let us in, _you_ need to be a mech and apologize,"

"I will do no such thing,"

"You will," I growled, pinning him down with a glare, "You _will_ apologize and it _will_ be before we all go to sleep,"

I poked him in the chest, _hard_, he stumbled.

"Got it?" I snapped.

"Fine," Jack muttered, "But don't expect us to get all buddy-buddy. He still hurt you and that's something I can't get over easily."

"Just _try_ to be nice to him? And I can handle myself,"

"No you can't!"

"Unless you forget, _who_ was the one who saved your sorry hide from Draconus the first time you met him?" I reminded him.

"You," he mumbled.

"That's right, and if _I_ can stand up to Count Drakkie all by myself, _with_ an overloading spark, what makes you think I'm defenseless?"

"I didn't…I mean…agh!" he growled, throwing his hands up in the air, "I'll apologize."

"If it makes you feel any better," I added, "He _did_ give me permission to get back at him,"

Jack looked at me in disbelief.

"He _didn't_!"

"He did,"

He grinned.

"He has _no_ idea what you can do…never mess with someone who was taught by the best," Jack chuckled, "I just have one question…"

"What?"

"How can I help?"

* * *

Jack/Ultimus Prime POV

I went into the training room to clear my head and unsheathed Adoritar, activating the holograms for fight.

"Set it to Draconus level," I ordered the computer.

The hologram of my cousin appeared and I immediately transformed, setting my pedes.

I charged, swinging and slashing my sword, carving bright electric blue gashes through the mesh of the hologram.

Fire coursed through me and I attacked again, slashing, parrying, lunging and retreating, a deadly dance between blades.

The hologram dropped to the ground and I still went on…until the hologram fizzled out.

"Hand-to-hand," I called out, transforming into my human form.

A black garbed figure fizzled into existence, coming at me with blinding speed.

I ducked and sprang back up, keeping my fists up as the hologram continued to force me to back up. I wasn't stalling…I was watching.

I noticed that there was a 3.598 second delay in the hologram's timing between rearing back, and striking.

Ugh, Ratchet, you'd think that after I'd disabled so many of these things you'd fix that little detail.

I struck, blocking the hit, then kneeing the hologram in the stomach. I elbowed it between the shoulder blades. I picked it up and rammed it into the floor, causing a few cracks. The hologram staggered back up after a few seconds on the floor.

I gave a loud yell sending a crushing, two fisted blow into the hologram's chest and sending it rocketing across the training room, slamming into the wall where it fizzled out.

I stopped, breathing hard as I wiped the sweat from my forehead.

I still didn't like the newcomer, Kal, but I made a promise to Dusk. I'd _try_ to be nice. I honestly would. Didn't mean it was going to be easy.

* * *

Sean POV

"Well, look who's back!" Amber smiled as Kal came into the room…wearing _Jack's_ normal attire, "Hi, Kal!"

"I think you mean, hi Kal and _Jack_," I pointed out, watching as our Jack came in at the same time…wearing the _same_ thing…

The doppelgangers looked at each other.

"One of us is going to have to change," Kal, I think, stated, "And this is all I have,"

"It's not gonna be me," the other said, "Besides, you have that spandex you were wearing earlier,"

"What makes you think _I'm_ going to be the one who changes?"

"You're the new guy,"

Ah, _that's_ Jack.

"So?" Kal asked, "You think…"

"If you boys don't knock it off," June threatened, coming up to both of them, "I'll have _Amber_ pick something out for you,"

Jack's eyes flashed in fear as he backed up, no doubt remembering the pool party…in which we had to get the 'Bots new suits.

"Th-that won't be necessary," Jack stuttered.

"Are you saying I have bad taste?" Amber demanded, turning around to face him.

"Wha…no!" Jack said quickly as Amber glared at him.

"Jack, I suggest you shut up now," Dusk stated, turning back to the video game Amber and I were supposed to be playing…

I took my advantage and wrecked Amber's car.

Amber jumped, twisting around with a look of shock on her face.

"SEAN!" she wailed, smacking me upside the head.

"Ow!" I yelped, "What the bloody Pit was that for?"

She hit me again.

"Language!" she snapped.

"…Now go get changed," I heard June order.

* * *

Jack/Ultimus Prime POV

"Well?" Mom asked as Amber turned around to reprimand Sean, "Do I have to get Amber to get you _both_ new outfits?"

"No!" Kal and I both shouted.

"Good," Mom said smugly, "Now go get changed,"

"Yes, Mom," I mumbled right as I heard Kal mutter "Yes, Elita,"

"So I see we both have the same taste, huh?" I asked, looking at him sideways as we went down the hall.

"I guess," Kal replied warily.

"I'm not going to bite your head off," I sighed shaking my head.

"Just a few hours ago it seemed like you wanted to take _more_ than just my head off,"

"When your family's in danger, something just seems to snap inside of you," I explained, "I'm sure you feel that way towards Mo…I mean, your June and everyone else you care about,"

Kal fell silent for a moment before responding, "You are right in ways you don't understand. Even with all my strength all my abilities… I'm still not strong enough to control them,"

I…don't follow, and I think my confusion showed.

"I'm not sure if Dusk told you or not, but my list of powers is extensive, Miko even labeled me 'Superboy' if you can believe it," he said.

I can see that.

"But, not abusing them keeping myself from hurting or even killing others takes self-control, self-control I'm afraid I don't have. With your sister, the moment I figured out this wasn't my dimension I was afraid I'd caused serious damage to her. Seeing she was okay lifted a serious weight off my shoulders," Kal finished.

"I can understand that," I replied, "When I first found out I wasn't human, that I was the son of Optimus Prime… I just ran. I didn't…I _couldn't_ accept that kind of responsibility. When I first changed to robot mode it terrified me, I felt like some sort of freak. I hid from my mom until Alpha Trion convinced me otherwise and gave me my title,"

Kal's brow furrowed and he looked at me, confusion evident in his face.

"You didn't know you weren't human at first?" he asked.

"Well, no," I admitted, "I didn't know 'til almost a year ago when Mom told me. Up until that point I always thought I was human,"

"If only I was so lucky," Kal said.

I stopped at the door to my room.

"This is yours?" Kal asked.

"Yep," I replied as I opened the door…

And I was bowled over by a mountain of dark, black fur. A large pink tongue started to bathe me in licks. I opened an eye and started laughing.

"Oof! Sirius!" I laughed.

"Who?" Kal asked, looking at the Newfoundland.

"Down boy," I said gently as I carefully pushed the dog off.

Sirius turned his liquid gaze on me, if a dog could pout, he was _definitely_ doing it.

"Sirius," I repeated, said dog barked at the mention of his name, "he's Dusk's dog, he doesn't normally show himself very often, he's shy. Go on, boy, say hello,"

"He didn't seem very shy a moment ago," Kal said as Sirius began sniffing him.

"Aw, that's just how he greets people he likes," I dismissed, "Though…I almost never see him in the main base. At least he seems to be taking a liking to you,"

"Animals tend to do that, not sure why," Kal shrugged as he began scratching the dog behind his ears.

Sirius lashed his tail back and forth before rearing up on his hinds legs and giving Kal a nice big lick on the nose.

Kal let out a laugh and gently eased the dog off him.

"Alright let's get this over with now, "I mumbled walking into my room, Sirius at my heels.

Now, my room, it's not exactly luxurious. I have a bed, a nightstand, a window, a desk, a walk in closet and a dresser with a few of my belongings on top of it. The time capsule that my grandpa buried, the datapads and the toy dog that I brought back to Earth from Cybertron…nothing much, but it meant a lot to me. And on the nightstand, on its last legs, was my battered alarm clock. I think I might have accidently used it for early morning target practice today…oops.

"Don't get why it's that big a deal, I'm taller and bigger than you," Kal said as he followed us in.

"You're not _that_ much taller than me," I replied searching through a drawer.

"I'm six feet tall, how tall are you?" Kal asked standing against the door frame.

"Almost six feet," I mumbled in subsonics.

I heard him try to suppress a chuckle and failing. I shot him a glare and tossed a blue long sleeved shirt at him.

"Shut up and change," I ordered walking into a separate room.

I pulled off my shirt layers, pausing for a minute and tracing the 'Bot insignia on my arm. It had appeared not long after Dusk and I returned from the _Nemesis_ a few days ago after the zombiecon incident. Right when Ratchet had my signal embedded into the system. I picked out a t-shirt and pulled it on, making sure the insignia was covered. I hadn't told anyone about it, not even Mom. I didn't know if I should tell her or not.

I heard Kal in the other room, starting to fidget a bit. Guess that's my que to go.

I emerged from the other room and started walking out, Sirius on my heels.

"Come on," I said motioning for Kal to follow "we need to get back for Dusk thinks I tried to kill you,"

Kal snorted and followed. He kept looking at my left arm, at my scars.

And he wasn't very subtle about it.

"You know you could ask instead of just staring," I sighed.

Kal rubbed his head sheepishly.

"Sorry, didn't mean to stare, but who did that to you?" he asked

I shrugged.

"No one, I was born with them. They mark me as the son of a Prime, it's why I always wore long sleeves, I was afraid that someone would try to take me away from Mom if they saw them. Why do you wear them," I asked.

"Because the last time I wore anything that exposed my arms half the girls at school wouldn't stop staring at me," he said.

Huh?

Kal let out a sigh.

"According to them I'm 'well-toned' though I've never noticed. Miko was the worst though, when I was captured by the 'Cons…"

"Wait you were caught by the 'Cons?" I asked interrupting him.

"Yeah, I went with Fowler when he caught Bulkhead with us so he wouldn't take Miko and Raf, and well the 'Cons came after us," Kal explained.

"But weren't you just bragging about how you took out Soundwave _and_ Knockout a moment ago?" I asked with a hint of disdain.

"Fowler was with me unconscious, it was either fight a good dozen 'Cons without knowing if I even could and risk him, or surrender and free him later. Anyway, Starscream spent a good half-hour trying to torture me with no luck. When I escaped though I lost my shirt to a 'Con and Miko wouldn't stop staring at me!" he exclaimed.

I knew it wasn't funny but…

I couldn't help it.

I laughed. Long and loud.

* * *

Miko POV

I heard a familiar laugh from the hallway. I turned around and…no way!

Jack and Kal were together…and they weren't shooting death glares at each other! No…Jack was _laughing_!

"Hey Jack, what's so funny?" I asked from the living area.

Jack shook his head.

"Oh nothing Miko, nothing at all," he chuckled and I gave him an odd look before returning to watching the game between Amber and Sean.

"This day is getting weirder and weirder," I muttered to myself as I watched the game.

* * *

Dusk POV

"Well at least we can tell you two apart now," Mom said in relief.

"And they're being nice to each other," I said to myself, watching the scene from above.

Suddenly, Amber let out a whoop of victory while Sean stared at the screen dumbfounded.

"H-How did you beat me!?" he demanded.

Amber just smiled mischievously.

"It's what you get for _cheating_ earlier consider it _Karma_," she smirked, smiling smugly.

"Whatever," Sean pouted, tossing the controller on the table in front of him.

"Alright, who's my next victi- I mean challenger?" Amber asked looking at the various 'Bots and humans assembled before setting her gaze on Kal.

"Hey Kal, how about it, you and I?" she asked eagerly.

Kal shook his head.

"I appreciate the gesture Amber, but I don't really enjoy video games," he said.

We all stared at him. Well, everyone but Dad, Hatchet and Magnus.

"You're kidding?" several said in disbelief.

"Why would I be kidding?" he said with a shrug.

"How can you not like video games?" Amber asked.

"Two reasons," Kal explained "First is that I can do most of what you see on screen so I don't find much fun in that, secondly they tend to overload my senses,"

"What do you mean overload your senses?" I asked, coming down from my perch on the rafter and touching down next to my brother.

"Remember how I said I have super hearing and enhanced sight?" Kal asked, to which I nodded "Well I normally keep myself from overloading from them, but video games can catch me off guard and it can be downright painful for me to play them,"

Aw, poor guy. All I can say is that he's kinda lucky but unlucky too. Amber most likely would play _Call of Duty_ which she is a _massive_ cheat and he…

Wait one fragging minute.

_"So he can't play video games because they kinda spook him…huh?"_ I mused as Kal kinda walked off just to watch Amber, who got a challenger in Ben.

_"What are you planning?"_ Jack asked, coming closer, _"You're going to prank him aren't you?"_

_"Oh he knows I'm going to do it,"_ I replied, watching Ben putting his hand over Amber's eyes, which she bit not too long after, _"Kal just doesn't know how…or _when_ I'm going to do it,"_

_"What are you going to do?"_ Jack repeated.

_"Remember April Fool's day?"_ I asked.

_"Where you hacked into my scanning systems and made me an RC car?"_ Jack growled darkly.

_"Yeah, yeah, yeah, that day," _I replied nonchalantly, _"You did sound cute as a munchkin,"_

_"I'm warning you…"_

_"Anyway,"_ I stopped him, _"Remember the prank we played on Dad?"_

Jack's eyes gleamed and a slow smile played on his face.

* * *

June POV

Ben let out a yelp when Amber bit his hand making almost everyone laugh.

"Tone it down!" Ratchet ordered from the terminal.

"Jeez _Hatchet_, no need to yell," Amber said innocently.

"Besides what are you even working on?" Sean asked as he leaned on the rail.

Ratchet let out a sigh.

"If you must know, I have been getting an odd signal lately and have been trying to clear it up for the past few minutes," he explained.

Kal immediately perked up at the mention of a signal.

"Exactly what kind of signal?" he asked careful to hide his hopeful curiosity.

"That's the strange part, it bears resemblance to the old signal's frequency we once used back at Outpost Omega," Ratchet said.

"Hold on," Dusk said walking up to the edge of the platform "Didn't Kal say that his bots are still based in Outpost Omega?"

"I did," Kal confirmed.

"So they must be trying to contact you!" she exclaimed

Kal's face lit up in a smile as he thought of returning home. Ratchet of course, had to dash those hopes.

"Sadly there is too much interference for them to make contact with us. Unless I had a device that transmitted on the same frequency it could take days or weeks to make contact," Ratchet replied.

"Buzz kill," Dusk muttered under her breath.

"Wait," Kal said "would a human communication device work?" he asked this time the hopefulness obvious in his voice.

"Jeez Kal, you got a girl waiting for you back home or something?" Ben joked.

Kal rubbed the back of his head.

"You could say that…" he answered nervously.

"Dude spill!" Miko cried, nearly jumping up and down in excitement, "I bet it's Sierra, it's Sierra isn't it?"

"What!?" Kal yelled "No, oh god no, that girls more trouble than she's worth,"

"Then who!?" she asked again.

"That's… Private," he said and turned quickly to Ratchet before she could ask another question.  
"So would it work or not?"

"If you had such a device…yes. Yes it would," Ratchet answered.

Kal lifted his shirt slightly and reached into one of his belt's subspace pockets, pulling out a small device. The medic held out his large servo, and Kal placed the delicate device in his hands. Moving with the skill and precision that only a doctor had, Ratchet quickly connected the device to his terminal.  
He played the signal for all to hear and static blared into the air. Everyone clamped their hands over their ears or audio receptors at the noise, Jack and Dusk went on their knees, I held my head, gritting my teeth.

"Do you think you could turn it down Doc!?" Wheeljack shouted.

"Unfortunately not, however the signal should become quieter the more it clears!" Ratchet predicted.

Slowly the medic's prediction proved true as the static and noise lessened until a staticky, distorted, _familiar_ voice sounded from the speakers.

It was Ratchet's.

_"I repeat, Jackson do you read? Please Respond!"_ the medic pleaded over the comm, his voice showing what almost sounded like concern.

At the sound of the doctor's voice Kal practically disappeared flying up to the terminal in haste floating next to our Ratchet.

"Gwah! Don't do that!" our medic ordered.

"Sorry," Kal responded before turning to the terminal, "Ratchet, it's Jack I read you," he said calmly.

_"Oh thank the All Spark, we've been trying to contact you for over a week with no luck. June and Arcee have been worried sick," _The medic said.

"I can imagine," Kal mumbled before the words fully sank in "Wait, did you say a week?"

_"Yes, we've figured out a basic way to get to you, but would be unable to get back without confirming your condition. Why do you ask?"_ Ratchet sounded confused by Kal's question.

"I've only been here for a few hours," Kal responded, "I'm in a parallel dimension but different from the shadow zone. There's another Team Prime here and it's been…"

He paused searching for the word to describe his predicament.

"Different. Anyway, how long till you can get me home?" he asked.

_"Unfortunately there is no way to get you home, Jack,"_ the medic responded.

"WHAT!?" Kal yelled with such force several lights shattered in the base and he winced.

_"Jack allow me to explain, there is no way for us to bring you back, however since you are apparently with another team we can send several of our own to help them make the proper modifications to the ground bridge to allow inter-dimensional travel,"_ Ratchet said all this hurriedly trying to calm the angry Kryptonian teen.

Kal took a deep breath and exhaled slowly to calm himself.

"Why can't you just let me come through the portal home?" he asked.

_"It only works one way,"_ Ratchet said.

"Won't sending someone over weaken team Prime though?" Kal asked not wanting to worsen their stance against the cons.

_"The Decepticons have been oddly quiet since Zod's forces faded. The government announcement of our existence had made their ability to stay hidden difficult at best,_" Ratchet explained.

Wait, we didn't have to hide in his universe?

"Okay so how long then?" Kal asked.

_"We should be able to send them to your location tomorrow at roughly noon through your Groundbridge as we latched onto the signal roughly three days ago,"_ Ratchet explained _"Until then wait patiently and we should be able to bring you home safely,"_

"I'll see you then Ratchet," Kal said.

"Of course Jackson," there was a pause "it's good to see your still alive,"

The transmission cut off.

Kal turned to the assembled group with a small smile.

"I guess you'll get to meet my family," he said.

**What are Jack and Dusk cooking up? How will the 'Bots react with the newcomers? Guess we'll find out soon!  
**

**Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	3. If Only In My Dreams

**Annnnd we're back! Glad you guys have stuck with us on this. Here's chapter three and we're going to see some sparks fly (good and bad) by the end of this chapter...  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****_Transformers: Prime, Man of Steel, _****or ****_Another Type of Alien_**

Chapter 3

If Only In My Dreams

Dusk POV

_I don't know where I am. The land is shifting, swirling, seething mist overlaying a ground made of dim silver metal carefully carved with twisting, writhing glyphs. One glyph repeats itself repeatedly, the glyph branded on my spark. Oh! It burns! Horrible fire! Fire's never harmed me, why does it burn? Speaking of that, what is burning me?_

_I looked down at my body, my clothes were in tatters, my wings…dear Maker of All my wings! _

_There were bare patches on them, spaces of silver metal which before were clothed in golden feathers, a barely perceptible blue glow surrounded my body, brightest above my spark…it was the source of the burning! Sparks shot from the area in my chest beneath which my spark lay, tendrils of energy spiraled and twisted from it. I needed to get to somewhere…but where?_

_A platform appeared in the distance in front of me. I started towards it, but my legs, my legs started fading, like I someone was erasing them! I fell, I couldn't move! I couldn't fly! I started dragging myself towards the platform, arms trembling from the effort…and I finally heaved my sorry self onto the platform and lay there on top, not wanting to move._

_The smooth stone beneath me blazed with bright blue light, something grabbed me and hauled me upright._

_The same something, garbed in black, taller than I, grabbed at my spark greedily, I watched in horror as the living, pulsating star-like object that was my spark blazed in a shadowed hand…the other hand grasped my spark firmly…_

_And tore it into pieces. I screamed as each tear formed on the smooth glowing surface. Once, twice, soon it was seven times. _

_And it stomped on all seven shards, crushing them into fine silvery powder._

"AH!" I shrieked, shooting upright.

I looked around, shaking.

No mist, no platform…Sirius whimpered and put his massive head on my chest.

"It was just a dream," I whispered, starting to cry and burying my head in Sirius' fur, "A horrible, _horrible_ dream,"

Siruis gave me a comforting lick.

I lay down on my bed again and stared at the ceiling. A few minutes later, I started to nod off…

A searing pain shot through my spark. I yelped and fell of the bed, lying there on the floor and curling up in a ball. Sirius started whining and lay down next to me, I wrapped my hands in his fur, he didn't mind, he stood guard over me.

_"Make it stop, please make it stop!"_ I begged, gritting my teeth.

As if someone was listening, the pain started to fade.

"Th-thank you, good boy," I whispered softly.

He thumped his tail.

I got back to my feet and went over to my dresser, looking into my mirror. Ugh, I was a mess.

I looked up to see both Sunscorcher and Heaven's Light waiting, almost begging to be taken up and worked with. I looked back to my bed and then to my swords. It'd be impossible to get some sleep now…

I picked up the scabbards and buckled them to my waist. Training it is then.

"Stay Sirius," I said as I got to the door.

He gave a whine but didn't move.

Good boy.

I walked out of my room, everyone was asleep, good. No one to bother me, no little brother to tell me not to exert myself.

The door of the training room opened and I walked in…but I wasn't alone.

Kal was in the middle of the room.

Looks like I wasn't the only one who couldn't asleep.

I watched Kal start the training exercise and I shook my head. Easy, really? The teenager and the hologram circled each other, finally the hologram charged and Kal took it down with no problem.

Come on, amp it up superboy.

"Well…_that_ was underwhelming,"

I shook my head, watching as he went over to the computer, amping up the difficulty. A familiar hologram flickered into existance.

He set it to Draconus' level. I watched as he fought the hologram for a few more seconds than the first, but it still once again fell and shattered.

He beat Draconus. I have to admit, that was good. But…Ratchet didn't know what happened to the Decepticon. He didn't know that he was a Predacon now, only the Thriteen, Jack, Mom, Dad, and I knew about Draconus.

We'd have to fix that…and soon.

I watched as Kal went over to the computer again. I watched as twenty holograms fizzled to life…and he took them down without much difficulty, still a little difficulty, but not much.

As he finished, I decided I'd make my presence known and whistled.

"Impressive," I nodded as I came into the light, "But your footwork needs a little work,"

"What are you doing up?" he asked.

"Probably same as you," I replied, "Nightmares, couldn't sleep,"

Kal looked at me with shocked.

"Yeah, after I found who I was I thought the nightmares would go away," he hung his head, "Turns out they just got worse,"

I nodded sympathetically.

"I'm no strangers to nightmares," I said, "it's practically a requirement for being a Prime, even _Optimus_ has them,"

That got Kal's attention and he looked at me incredulously.

"Really? Optimus has nightmares?" he asked.

I nodded. Huh, wonder if his Optimus has them?

"We all do me, Optimus, and even Jack…er Ultimus," I explained.

It felt funny to call Jack by his Prime name. He's always been Jack.

Kal looked taken aback.

"What exactly are your nightmares about?" I asked cautiously.

Kal turned his head away in shame before speaking.

"They aren't the same not anymore. It used to be the same nightmare night after night. Now though its changed," he said.

"How?"

He looked at me sadly.

"I used to have nightmares were I was haunted by the three men I killed in rage," he said.

He…he killed someone? Three someones? Jack had killed a few Vehicons and _nearly_ killed Draconus, but…

Kal quickly explained, "I didn't mean to kill them it's just… I was disoriented and they were going to kill Raf and Miko so I guess instinct just took over,"

I know how that feels, Kal, more than you know.

He tilted his head away in shame.

"It haunted me for weeks but now I honestly think this nightmare is worse," he admitted.

"Worse how?" Iasked.

He mulled over myquestion obviously debating something. After a moment of internal debate he answered.

"Remember Zod?" he asked.

Oh, yeah, I remembered him.

I nodded.

"He's there with a person I… care for, in his grasp and is taunting me threatening to kill her if I don't give him the Codex. Problem is I don't know where it is so it ends with him… killing her and I can only watch," he said his voice shaking slightly.

In all honesty, I wanted to embrace him…but I didn't know if he'd allow it.

I mean, it'd be hard to see someone you love die in front of you…heck, I've had it happen. I still saw 'Sides' death.

And then it's going to happen to me and then _Jack_ and _everyone else_ in the Base is afraid to…hey, wait…he didn't know about me…he wouldn't hold back!

I'm _brilliant_!

"I think I know what might help get your mind off of the nightmares," I said.

"Oh?" Kal asked, intrigued.

I walked into the sparring circle.

"How about a little sparring?" I asked.

He looked at me worriedly.

Aw Pit, he was remembering our first encounter.

"I'm not _that_ delicate Kal, it's fine," I sighed, rolling my eyes.

He let out a sigh.

"Okay, but I'm just going to tell you now I have to hold back. If I used my full strength I'm pretty sure it wouldn't end well for you," he said.

_"Frag, frag, _frag_!" _I growled to myself.

I looked upwards. Well, at least he's not holding back because he's afraid my spark will blow on him.

"Fair enough," I mumbled.

Kal walked into the circle somewhat reluctantly and took up a fighting stance.

"You're not going to use a weapon?" I asked.

He shrugged "I've never had a need for one before, my whole body is basically a weapon,"

I gave him a look before I walked to a rack and tossed a sword to him. Kal's hand shot out and he caught it with one hand.

"I want some kind of challenge," I said, "and I have a feeling your sword play is minimum,"

"If by minimum you mean non-existent than yeah," Kal said taking a pose similar to my own.

Eh, your strength and speed should make up for it.

We began circling each other. Kal…he looked like he was glued to the floor. This…this will be an interesting fight.

I watched him for an opening…and I saw one. Sunscorcher and Heaven's Light winked and glimmered, I twirled them around and came at Kal who only just managed to parry the blows. We continued this dance for several seconds with me delivering blow after blow with my blades. I could feel his power coming into play. Finally a challenge!

I felt my blades vibrate and beg to let their power shine. No, I wanted a fair fight, _without_ using my powers. And that's what I was getting.

Kal parried another blow and started his own offensive. His blows rained down on me but I dodged, parried, or blocked each blow. Our locked blades held in place for a moment before Kal began pushing me back.

Oh boy.

With a sudden shove Kal broke the interlock of the blades and jumped back doing a graceful back flip landing legs splayed. I set my feet, twitching my blades in a 'bring it' gesture.

We resumed our dance, our blows becoming faster and stronger. Suddenly, Kal lashed out, using the guard of his sword to twist Sunscorcher out of my hand flinging it into the air.

Oh no he _didn't_!

I leaped upwards to grab my _Karia_, the sword my mother forged for me…but Kal was faster, flying above me and grabbing the sword. Both of us hit the ground, I whirled Heaven's Light but I didn't see him! Where'd he go?

Something swept my legs out from under me. I hit the ground, Kal standing over me with both swords crossed over my neck. Both of us paused panting heavily from our fight.

No experience my aft. Cheater. Kal smiled at me.

"I win," he said before handing Sunscorcher back to me.

I took my _Karia_, sheathing both of them.

He held out a hand to help me up…oh no, boy, this isn't over yet...I smiled sweetly. I reached out for his hand and quickly flipped him over with my knee on his throat.

"You only win when I say you win," I replied, smugly.

"Got it," Kal squeaked.

I smiled and got off him, helping him to his feet.

"What. Is. Going. On. Here!?" A voice demanded from the entrance of the training room.

Oh. Scrap.

The two of us turned to see Jack standing at the entrance of the training room.

He didn't look happy.

"Um, hi, Jack," I muttered, my face heating up.

"You were fighting her weren't you?" he asked Kal, _"WEREN'T YOU_!"

"Jack!" I pleaded, "It was my idea! Don't…"

"Don't what!?" he snapped, and I froze.

He was mad, he was very, _very_ mad.

He never snapped…I was so slagged.

"Dusk, you _know_ you can't exert yourself, not like this!" he growled.

"And who are you to keep me from it, huh?" I demanded, _"Baby_ brother?"

Jack's eyes flashed.

"Why do you insist on pushing yourself?" he asked, "Are you _wanting_ to die sooner than you…"

"JACK!" I shouted.

But the damage had been done.

"Ultimus, what do you mean 'die sooner'?" Kal asked.

Jack looked at me, confused.

"You didn't tell him…did you?"

"I didn't think it was relevant," I muttered.

"Tell me what?" Kal asked.

"She's dying," Jack said.

Kal looked at me, slightly horrified.

"And you wanted me to fight you," he started.

I glared at my brother.

"Thanks for nothing," I growled as I stormed out, "You just told the _one_ person who wasn't treating me like a glass doll the _one_ thing that's keeping me from living!"

* * *

Jack/Ultimus Prime POV

Kal turned me.

"Why is she dying?" he asked with concern.

"It's some sort of prophecy her spark is building up power and will eventually restore her world Cybres, that's why the factions want her so bad," I explained.

"Do the others know about this?" Kal asked.

"A few, and since I found out…" I started.

"You've become overprotective over her," Kal finished.

I turned to him angrily.

"She's dying, I don't want her exerting herself and speeding the process,"

"But is that what she wants?" Kal asked.

I eyed him suspiciously.

"What do you mean?"

"Dusk doesn't seem to want you babying her like that and I can understand where she's coming from. Don't you think she'd want to enjoy her last days instead of being treated like she's dying?" Kal asked.

"But she is!" I protested angrily.

"And if you were dying would you want someone constantly reminding you that one day you were going to die?" Kal retorted.

"I..."

I wasn't sure what to say, I didn't want to constantly remind her of what was happening to her. But I really didn't want her to kill herself. Not before it was her time.

"I just don't want to lose her," I finally said, "she's family,"

"Trust me," Kal said as he walked out of the training room, "If she's doomed to die you'll want your last memories of her being pleasant ones, not constant worry, the loss will be easier,"

How would he know? I know what it feels like. Like your spark is being torn apart, like there's a hole in it. When Dad died…I still don't really like to talk about it. No one really does. And _this_ guy is telling me how it's going to feel? And how to treat my family? I don't think so.

"Like you know anything about loss," I growled.

Kal stopped with his hand on the door. I struck a nerve apparently.

"What... Did... You say?" he snarled.

The door way cracked as he unintentionally applied pressure to it.

"You heard me," I responded.

Kal slowly turned to face me, his eyes glowing a dangerous red. Hmmm. Maybe he _is_ part 'Con.

"You really don't know anything about me…do you," he stated with an eerie calm.

"Not much to know," I snorted, "you're an alien me from another dimension with a short temper,"

Kal glared at me. He looked like he wanted to rip me in two. He closed his eyes, his jaw set as he turned around and walked out.

I heard one last thing out of him as he left.

"Not worth it,"

I sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

This will be a long visit.

* * *

Dusk POV

I ran out of the training room and into the main hall, leaping up into the air and settling on a rafter.

I laid down on it, facing the ceiling as I put in my iPod and hit play. This was my 'get away' spot. No one but _me_ could get up here and I was perfectly ok with that. I had a spot like this at Outpost Omega 1, about three-fourths the way up the mesa there was a tiny ledge big enough only for me. No one else could get to it unless they wanted to get themselves killed.

Best place to be on starry summer nights where it was just me and the wind and the stars. Honestly, I felt closer to my family on that ledge than anywhere else. My _real_ family.

I closed my eyes and listened to the soft French crooning of the lovely Esmeralda from the musical _Le Notre Dame du Paris_. This song was one of my favorites on my iPod. I felt her pain, her pleading, it almost always brought tears to my eyes.

"Enjoying your song?" A voice asked.

My eyes flashed open and I jumped. There, on the rafter across from me, was Kal.

"Kal don't do that!" I reprimanded, as I took out the ear buds, "almost gave me a spark attack!"

Kal chuckled before his face took a more serious tone.

"I assume you know why I'm here?" he asked.

"You're going to lecture and tell me I shouldn't be sparring because of my spark," I sighed.

"Only half-true" Kal said.

I looked at him frowning in confusion and Kal stood straight walking across the air.

"Show-off," I muttered.

Kal rolled his eyes before speaking.

"Firstly Dusk I don't think your brother is right in how he's handling the situation," Kal stated.

I raised a brow at him. You are going to have to explain this to me, superboy.

"I don't think people with... a time limit should be treated like their fragile," he explained.

Ah, much better.

"I think that people should always keep in mind that a person is unwell, but they shouldn't be constantly reminding them of that fact. Something tells me that's what gets on your nerves the most,"

"Well you _are_ right," I replied after a moment's pause "I don't like being reminded of that all the time…the worst part is that everyone treats me like a china doll and all it does is make me mad. I am more than capable of handling myself."

I paused trying to gauge Kal's reaction. He kept his face blank, waiting for me to continue. Great, now that he knows…I'm going to have _him_ on my case too!

"Now that you know, I'm guessing you're going to do the same thing?" I asked, feeling that sad weight press into my spark again.

Kal let out a small sigh.

"No, I'm not Dusk," he said plainly.

Say…what? You're joking, right? He's _got_ to be pulling my leg.

"You're…not?" I asked, suspiciously.

"Well," Kal started, "I was already treating you like a glass doll before I found out, so I figured that if I kept doing that I'd be fine,"

Wait a second…he was treating me like that _before_?!

"Wait you were going easy on me!?" I shouted.

He laughed.

"I _did_ warn you didn't I?" he said plainly, "Point is, if you're ever interested in sparring or just interacting with someone who won't treat you like glass I'm here,"

I'm dreaming, or I've already died or something like that…

"Besides I've been in need of a sparring partner who could match me in speed,"

He's serious! Oh, Primus, he's serious!

I didn't care if he threw me to Cybres or what…I embraced him.

Kal gasped in surprise at the gesture

"Thank you," I whispered.

"N-No problem," he stuttered.

He let out a sudden yawn.

"Maybe we should try getting some sleep now," he said.

I nodded and stood up, stretching my wings and leaping off the rafter, lightly touching down on the ground with barely a sound. Kal used a far more crude method and just dropped to the platform below with a thud.

"Good night," I called as I walked down the hall.

As I got into my room, I smiled and sat down on the bed, rubbing Sirius between the ears.

Finally, someone who wasn't afraid that they would hurt me if they would breathe on me.

I've only known two.

Kal…and Ben.

* * *

Authoress POV

The next morning dawned bright and sunny. The birds were singing, the soldiers starting to stir outside of the hanger…

Kal was still asleep on the couch, for once, no nightmare was plaguing him.

Two shadows flitted across the main hanger's floor, unaware of the sleeping Kryptonian on the couch.

A cord was plugged into an amplifier, two drumsticks twirled in their owner's hands with expert grace.

"Song number 7?" the drummer asked.

"Sounds perfect," the other accomplice said, "And a one, and a two, and a…"

A loud note screamed from the amplifier as a rolling drum line accompanied it.

Dusk cracked open an eye and put her iPod into her ears, turning up the music to drown out the Daily Rock and Roll Wake Up Call. Jack growled under his breath and pulled a pillow over his head right as his alarm clock started ringing, the young Prime's arms shifted from human skin to silver and blue armor and then into the barrel of a blaster, which went off, knocking the clock from the stand. Kal's eyes flashed open and he fell off the couch with a loud thud, holding his ears and shouting in pain, glaring heatedly at the two rockers at the bottom of the stairwell.

Dusk was just about to fall back asleep…when she remembered.

"Oh, Primus, Kal!" she gasped, getting up and barging into Jack's room.

Sirius bounded up to the bed before jumping on it and on Jack's stomach, causing the Prime to lurch up, gasping.

"Get up, we need to get those two to stop playing!" Dusk ordered.

"Whyyyy?" Jack groaned.

"You and I aren't the only ones with super hearing," Dusk said, "Come on now, up!"

Jack glared at her and flopped back down on the bed.

"Sirius," Dusk said, "Fetch."

The dog wagged his tail, gently grabbed Jack's shirt with his teeth and dragged the boy out of his bed with loud yelp from Jack, bringing him to Dusk.

"Good boy," Dusk smiled, grabbing her younger brother and running out the door.

They made it into the main hall, watching Amber and Miko rocking out while Kal was on the platform's floor, curled up with his hands stopped in his ears.

"AMBER! MIKO!" Dusk shouted over the music, "CUT IT OUT!"

"What!?" Amber shouted.

"KNOCK IT OFF!"

"What?!"

"I said…nevermind…" Dusk growled, finding the chord that the amp was plugged into and disconnecting it.

"Hey!" the two girls whined.

Dusk ignored them and flew up to the platform, landing next to Kal.

"You ok?" she asked.

Kal just nodded and Dusk offered her hand, which he took.

"Thanks," he replied weakly.

"Don't worry about it," she shrugged, "We've all gone through that. Me and Ja-Ultimus, anyway. The Thirteen and the Seven have a sense of humor. Giving us super hearing…in a Base with two hard core rockers who don't care that other people in the Base are trying to _sleep_!"

"Aw, c'mon,!" Miko whined.

"You just can't handle the raw power of rock!" Amber snorted.

* * *

Dusk POV

I noticed that Kal stood on the platform with the other humans as far from Jack as he could get without making things awkward. Since Amber and Miko's little fiasco over an hour ago…the 'Bots and remaining humans had slowly filed into the main area of the base. Less than Five minutes after the last human had filed in Amber had singled out her next video game victim. The still undefeated champion…

Raf,

Who, currently, beating her at her own game.

Jack and I grinned and Kal chuckled as Am let out a groan of anger as she lost to Raf for the _4th_ time.

"Best Seven out of Eleven!" she shouted and Raf shrugged, starting the game up again.

Suddenly a loud beep from the consol caught everyone's attention.

_"This is Ratchet to Autobot Base Beta, I repeat Ratchet to Autobot base Beta do you copy?"_ came Ratchet's voice from the speakers.

I frowned. Why was he contacting now? He wasn't supposed to be ready till noon he said.

"This is Autobot Base Beta," our Ratchet answered "Go ahead,"

_"Is Jack there?" _The other medic asked.

"Which one does he want," Jack muttered.

I elbowed him in the ribs, getting a satisfying clang and a pained grunt from him.

Kal disappeared and reappeared next to Ratchet's shoulder earning another surprised yelp from him.

"I'm here Ratchet," Kal said "What's going on?"

_"We've finished calibrating the Groundbridge,"_ the other Ratchet stated proudly, _"If the Autobots at the Base you are currently at are ready, we can come over within the hour,"_

Kal's eyes lit up with excitement and a large smile swept across his face. He looked eagerly from Ratchet to Optimus.

Optimus quickly looked over the base before turning to Kal.

"I believe we are ready." he said before speaking to the terminal directly "Outpost Omega you are clear for departure,"

Kal quickly flew to the front of the ground bridge portal and landed in front of it. A sudden spark of electricity arched across the diameter of the ring. Then another, and another, until electricity began constantly arching across the ring. Kal took a step back as electricity began arching out of the portal and slowly a glowing white tear began to appear in the center of the ring. It slowly grew larger and larger until its circumference matched the ring itself and the portal stopped.

Kal stood in front of the portal eagerly awaiting the arrival of even one or two of his friends. I will admit, the first person to walk through…was a shocker.

"Mom!?" Kal asked in amazement as a second June Darby walked through the portal, Kal rushed to his mother and embraced her "Mom!"

"Jack!" she answered happily embracing her son and lightly stroking his hair, "Oh I was so worried about you!"

"I missed you too" he said as he pulled away, "But what exactly are you doing here?"

The other June gave him a sarcastic look.

"What? I can't travel across dimensions to see if my own son is safe?" she asked.

Jack and I looked at Mom, who was smiling slightly.

_"You know I would,"_ she purred softly.

_"And neither of us doubt it, right Dusk?"_ Jack asked.

_"Right,"_

"I... no I just thought the 'Bots would need more help to get the 'Bridge modified," Kal admitted while rubbing the back of his head.

"Actually it's just a one man job, the rest of us are backup," a very familiar feminine voice said.

I looked at the femme that had just entered, and then at Arcee.

"This is going to be fun," I muttered to myself.

"No kidding," I heard Arcee answer softly.

"Arcee!" Kal exclaimed gleefully.

Huh, it seems that today was a day for happy reunions.

He rushed to her and the two hugged as well, or as close as they could given the size difference

She and Kal had a soft conversation, but Arcee stopped as she stood out of the portal's path. Ultra Magnus gave a very soft growl as he saw who it was.

"Hey kid how's it going?" Wheeljack asked as he exited the portal.

"Oh Primus there's two of them," Ultra Magnus muttered.

Jack and I burst into laughter and Sean looked like he was going to burst with happiness.

Kal ignored us and looked at Wrecker with surprise.

"Wheeljack, what are you doing here? I thought you were out exploring the galaxy?" he asked.

"I was," Wheeljack II stated, "decided to come back for a surprise visit see if you kept your promise of telling the others about you. When I found out you were gone, well I volunteered to help bring you home,"

The mech smiled.

"After all, us Wreckers have to stick together," he said.

Jack's jaw dropped, Miko, Amber and Sean gave slight smiles.

"Wait _he's_ a _Wrecker_?!" he asked.

The Doppelgangers looked at my brother in brief shock

"Alternate universe remember?" Kal said.

The three shook themselves.

"Right," they said simultaneously.

"So is he..." the other June started.

"Kryptonian, no," Jack said, "I'm…a bit different,"

And with that he jumped from the platform , like Dad told him _countless_ times not to do because it nearly gave him a spark attack when he did, and transformed in front of the three newcomers.

June and Arcee looked shocked by the change while Wheeljack raised a brow.

"Neat trick, any chance we can know your full name?" Wheeljack said nonchalantly.

Jack smiled.

"Ultimus Prime, son of Optimus Prime and Elita One," he said rather proudly.

Oh no, won't need to take _his_ pride down a notch…or two…or five…

Can you hear the sarcasm here?

There was a loud sparking noise and everyone turned to see Kal's Arcee spark and fall backwards Wheeljack catching her .

"Is she okay!?" Kal asked with worry.

"She's fine," Wheeljack said "Just glitched out,"

_"It's a small world after all…"_ I heard someone start, earning that person a venom-filled glare from our Arcee and Jolt.

Kal let out a sigh of relief.

"Any particular reason why?" Kal asked.

"The idea of her being your aunt probably shocked her," Mom said and assumed her femme form.

Now it was June's turn to almost faint.

Kal caught her and she let out a sigh.

"Well this..." she said motioning to the group, "is certainly a shock,"

"No kidding," I heard Amber mutter.

There was a sudden whirring sound and he looked to see Kal's Arcee coming back online. Her optics flickered back on and she looked at the group in shock.

"So in this universe... I'm Jack's... Aunt?" she asked.

"Technically yes," our Arcee said, "Trust me I was just as shocked as you were when I found out,"

With that said the two groups began exchanging stories explaining how Jack could do what he could and how it affected Mom and Dad. The other June and Arcee both seemed shocked but eventually accepted. Wheeljack II immediately began chatting with his own counterpart as well as Bulkhead and they exchanged stories and comparisons between their different universes.

* * *

Amber POV

We watched the other Jackie start in on the Groundbridge and all the other tech stuff, and then the other June and Arcee started in on talking with our 'Bots...but I was _insanely_ bored. Apparently, so was Miko.

"You too, huh?" I asked, sitting down next to her, "Bored outta your mind?"

"Right on," she sighed.

Suddenly, Kal and the other Arcee snuck off…together.

"Well, well, well," I hummed, "Wonder where those two are off in such a hurry?"

"Think we can trail 'em?"

"Our 'Cee is too fast on the ground," I reasoned, "No doubt this one is too. Hey, Smokey?"

My guardian bent down.

"You think you can tail the other 'Cee?" I asked, sweetly, "Without her knowing?"

"Why? You're trying to get some dirt on her or something?" he asked.

"We just saw her and Kal sneaking out," Miko replied, "We wanted to see where they were going,"

"Probably out for a drive," Smokey shrugged.

"But what if they get hurt?" I asked, "Their comm. link is on a different frequency isn't it?"

"They won't be able to contact base!" Miko exclaimed, "Smoke, please!"

He looked down at us suspiciously.

And the two of us threw him the Sparkling eyes.

No mech could resist it. We haven't tried it on Magnus yet…

Smokey…was no exception.

He melted right into our hands.

* * *

Miko POV

We shot out of the Base, tailing Arcee II and Kal. We were so far behind so that Arcee couldn't pick us up on her scanners or her mirrors, but not so far behind that we couldn't see where they were going.

"They're going onto that mesa," Amber said, "Let's go!"

Soon, we got to the mesa and Smokey stopped.

"Wait for us here," Amber ordered, "She'll hear you if you come,"

"Right," Smokescreen said, "Be careful, If ours is scary when she's mad, no doubt this one is too."

"We'll be extra careful," I promised, "Wrecker's Honor,"

And with that, we climbed up the mesa, hiding behind a few rocks and watching the two interact.

Amber spat a few strands of her neon orange bangs out of her mouth.

"This is pointless," she whispered softly, hopefully, Kal didn't hear her, "There's nothing going on. We've waste…"

She stopped, eyes wide.

"Amber?" I asked, looking where she was, "Wha…oh. Ewww! My eyes! They _burn_!"

Kal was _kissing_ Arcee!

Like a major kiss!

"I'm reminded of Dusk and Ben's kiss in Chicago," Amber breathed, "Miko…those two…"

"Kal and Arcee are an _item_!" I whispered, unable to take my eyes off the scene, "You remember all those times I teased Jack about his partner relationship with Arcee? I take it _all_ back now,"

The two broke off and looked at each other all lovey-dovey like.

"That answer your question?" Arcee II teased.

Kal just nodded.

"So what happens now?" he asked "Are we a couple?"

"I'd think so," she said.

"Ewww," I repeated.

"Exactly how long have you felt this way about me?" Kal asked.

A sad look crossed Arcee's faceplate.

"Remember when you almost died in the shadow zone?"

Kal nodded again.

"When I saw how bad you were hurt... I realized I couldn't bear to lose you, not like I'd lost Tailgate and Cliffjumper. I didn't really know my feelings though until after the ship, when your father... confronted me about it,"

"Wait, I thought he said his dad was dead?" Amber asked.

I shrugged as Kal let out a laugh.

"You're kidding!?" he said.

Arcee smiled, "Do I look like I'm kidding?"

"No, but you look beautiful," he teased.

Amber gagged, I slapped my hand over her mouth and she did the same to her own mouth, eyes wide as Kal stiffened.

He heard us!

He relaxed a bit and turned back to Arcee II.

"Well aren't you the smooth operator?" Arcee asked before giving him a light peck on the lips.

With their conversation finished the two began the trek back to the base.

"We need to go, _now_!" I whispered as I dragged Amber behind me.

"Smokey!" Amber called softly as the Elite Guardsman came into view, "We need to get back to base, _NOW!_"

Smokescreen opened his doors and the three of us shot off towards the Base.

* * *

Jack/Ultimus Prime POV

Miko, Smokescreen and Amber came screeching into the Base. As soon as Smokescreen came to a stop, both girls hopped out of his alt and ran towards us as he transformed.

"GUYS!" Miko shouted, "You are _not_ going to believe this!"

We all looked down at her.

Dusk kneeled down, getting level with her best friend the best she could in her femme form.

"What happened?" my sister asked, "You two look torn between disgust and shock,"

"Pull up camera seven," Amber ordered.

"The one looking over the mesa?" Ratchet asked, "But it's hardly ever used…"

"DO IT!" Amber shouted.

Ratchet shrugged and typed in a series of commands…

A picture flashed up on the screen.

The Base went dead silent.

I heard footsteps behind me and I turned around, watching Kal and Arcee II walk into the Base, oblivious.

My aunt gave a cough, catching her double's attention.

"Was there something I missed?" Kal asked.

"Care to explain this?" Mom asked as she sidestepped her position from in front of the terminal revealing it to the two.

Kal's face turned a violent shade of red while Arcee's turned a faint shade of blue. I crossed my arms. He should have told us this. It was him hiding it all the time that made me a little angry.

Because on screen was a picture of Kal and my aunt's double locked in a kiss.

**So now _everyone_ knows about Kal's relationship...and not all are happy about it. What will happen? Eh, who knows. Don't forget to PM me or Rapidfyrez with ideas! And that little box down there...I think it's calling your name... saying "(insert name here) write a review!" :) Yeah, I'm weird.  
**

**Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	4. It's Our Fight

**Now, I know some of you wanted to see Kal kick Draconus' aft...I'm happy to say that we get to see it happen. But! The Predaking will not make it easy on Kal...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****_Transformers: Prime, Man of Steel, _****or ****_Another Type of Alien_**

Chapter 4

It's Our Fight

Dusk POV

The Base went dead silent. Everyone was waiting for Kal and Arcee to explain themselves.

Kal rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly as all present stared at him and Arcee.

Our Arcee looked a little stunned and on the verge of glitching, she started teetering, but 'Bee caught her.

"Y-you two are dating?" my mom's counterpart asked weakly, sparking slightly.

**"And you didn't tell us?"** 'Bee whirred, **"Why? I thought you trusted us?"**

Dad didn't say anything. I don't think he was too shocked for words, honestly I think he was more upset by the fact that Kal didn't tell us than the fact that he was doing it.

Everyone else…was pretty much in stunned silence. Well, except for the two doubles that came from Kal's universe.

"Um…well…" Kal started, "How long have you guys known…?"

"A few minutes," Mom replied, crossing her arms, "Why didn't you tell us that you and your Arcee were…"

"An item?" Miko suggested.

"Thank you Miko," Mom said.

"For one thing…" Kal muttered, throwing my brother a look.

Jack didn't look amused.

"Jack," I started, "You have that look on your faceplate again,"

"I don't know what you're talking about," he replied in a dead tone as Kal looked at me, almost in shock.

Ah, that's right…I've never transformed in front of him.

"It's that serial killer look," Amber replied, "Calm yet deadly,"

"Don't give him ideas," I warned.

"I'm not going to kill him…" Jack replied, "Yet,"

Kal's Arcee immediately took a threatening step towards Jack.

"You lay a servo on him…" she let the threat hang in the air.

Kal looked up and I glared at Jack.

"Let him explain," I said, "I'm sure he has a good explanation. Right Kal?"

"R-right," he muttered "Um… Well,"

He took in a deep breath.

"I didn't tell you because even I didn't know until about 10 minutes ago,"

Well, that went over like a ton of bricks.

"Pardon?" Jack asked.

"We were going to talk about our… feelings, after I dealt with Zod but well, I wound up here instead," Kal explained.

Mom pinched the bridge of her 'nose', still used to being human.

"How did this even happen?" she sighed.

It was Arcee II's turn to step forward.

"We're not even entirely sure, but I know I've felt this way about Jack for a while I just didn't realize it until a few days ago when he almost died in the Shadowzone,"

Jack, Miko, Raf and Amber gave a light convulsive shudder, remembering their own zombiecon closeup.

As a sad look crossed Arcee's faceplates, "I had just found out Jack wasn't human that very same day and felt betrayed and angry. I almost ended our partnership for good that day. But when he got back and I saw how close to death he was and that I might never get to apologize to him or talk to him…"

She took in a shaky breath, obviously still remembering the event.

"After that I realized I had feelings for him that went past partnership," she said and gave Kal a loving look.

We turned to Kal. Your turn.

"I've felt the same way for probably longer, since Airachnid first arrived on Earth. After I saw how much pain she went through… Well I decided to never let that happen again,"

I bowed my helm, noticing that I wasn't alone in doing so.

It was sweet, hopefully Kal had his happy ending. Something I wouldn't have.

_"I think I understand now,"_ I told my brother via bond_, "You know, he kinda reminds me of you."_

_"He's my counterpart, what you expect?"_ Jack muttered.

_"You idiot," _I sighed, shaking my helm,_ "You care for our Arcee just like he does,"_

_"She's my aunt!"_

_"Admit it, you had feelings for her before you knew she was your aunt,"_

He didn't answer.

_"Jack, answer me,"_

_"As a friend, a partner,"_ he finally said.

I dropped it, there was no reasoning with him now.

But he did care for her. Maybe not in the same way Kal did, but it was a family love, and that was just as strong.

I could feel the betrayal and anger from my brother. And I didn't like it.

"Can I talk with you, Jack…alone?" I asked.

He shrugged and I dragged him out.

"You're angry with him," I pointed out.

_"_He's_ dating _my_ aunt_!" Jack growled.

"See!" I cried, "That's why he didn't tell you! Because you'd react badly! He's done absolutely nothing to you and you're treating him like Draconus!"

"I'm not treating him like Draconus," Jack muttered.

"Tell me _one_ time that you haven't threatened him, given him the cold shoulder or glared at him," I ordered.

He went silent, thinking…and his face fell, closing his optics.

"Exactly what I thought," I said, "You have no right to judge him. He might be you from a different dimension, but you need to drop that chip on your shoulder. You know what I think? I think you're _jealous_,"

"Jealous, me?" Jack snorted.

"Do I see another Prime here?" I asked, "Yes you."

"And why would I be jealous of him?" Jack asked.

I sighed, looking up.

"Honestly, I don't know. You have a family, he doesn't, he's alone, you aren't, you two only look alike and the fact that he has…powers…that's it!"

He raised an optic ridge.

"You're afraid he'll replace you,"

He didn't move.

"Jack, he's going to go home," I said, "Like me, he belongs somewhere else. Jack, he's going to go home, and things will go back to normal,"

"But he hurt y…"

"Say one more word Jack and I will knock you flat," I threatened, "Jack I'm _fine_, yes I'm dying, and I can feel it. But I don't want you to keep telling me that! Stop telling me something I already know and worry about something else."

"But…"

I fixed him with a glare and walked off.

_"Dad,"_ I commed, _"I'm going for a drive. Maybe a flight later on, I'll be home in a few hours. I need some time to think,"_

I received his reply as soon as I made it to the door.

_"Be safe,"_

* * *

Draconus POV

"…And he decimated Starscream's armada, finally ripping off Starscream's arm and beating the scrap out of him with it!"

I lifted my helm, watching the two Vehicon troopers with mild interest. Who did this? Perhaps I should congratulate them. After all, Starscream is in the medical bay for the rest of the week…so that means I don't have to suffer his jabs. And the energon prod.

"And to think, _Ultimus_ _Prime_ did that!" the other trooper said, in amazement.

I gave a low hiss, my tail lashing back and forth irritably. Never mind the congratulations then.

I might fly out and tell my cousin a brief thanks…and then scrap him.

Hmm, that sounds like an idea.

_"Creator?"_ I asked over my bond with my father.

_"Yes, Draconus?"_

_"If it is permissible with you, I would like to go on a hunt of sorts."_

There was a brief silence.

_"You wish to find Ultimus, don't you,"_ my father finally admitted.

_"I want to see if Starscream's story was true,"_

_"You know he is a pathological liar, correct?"_

_"All the more reason to see if there is any truth in his claim,"_

He didn't answer.

_"And,"_ I added, _"In any case, it would rid of us of my cousin once and for all. A little revenge for what he did to me,"_

_"You must be careful then, my son,"_ my father finally said after a long amount of thought, _"You are to come to the _Nemisis_ immediately if you run into trouble,"_

_"I won't run into trouble," _I replied as I got up, stretching out my wings and walking to the edge of the ship, _"I'm a Predacon now, creator, trouble runs away from me,"_

* * *

Dusk POV

I shot down the road at breakneck speed, just like 'Sides and I used to when he was alive, feeling the wind whistle over my frame.

I really tried to get my baby brother and Kal to come to terms with each other. I did…

Even though they fought tirelessly…they still had one striking similarity.

Neither wanted to admit they were wrong and try to make up with the other. Actually, I think Kal tried, but Jack refused to listen. And now the feud returned.

I was so busy thinking about what was going on, I didn't notice the dark shadow that fell across the road. Not until something slammed into me from the side, knocking me off the road.

I transformed, shaking my helm to clear it…and saw a pair of gold optics shining through the kicked up dust.

I leaped to my pedes, unsheathing my swords, and getting into battle position.

"Draconus," I hissed, glaring at him.

The former 'Con hissed back, baring his teeth and lashing his tail back and forth. His helm reared back and snapped forwards, I rolled out of the way as his teeth clamped onto the ground where I had stood.

"Jeeze!" I muttered as he turned around to face me, "C'mon, Count Drakkie, what's the matter? Gears all rusted up after your makeover?"

He glared balefully at me.

"Apparently Doctor Frankencon didn't do a good job of repairing you…" I taunted as he snapped at me again and I jumped out of the way, slashing him on the muzzle with Sunscorcher, leaving a molten scar on it and causing him to bellow in pain, "Slow _and_ ugly…and maybe not as smart either…"

Draconus gave out a loud, earth shaking roar and his chest plate glowed a vibrant orange-yellow. The glow traveled upwards towards his mouth and I knew what was going on.

I leaped up into the air, transforming into my aerial alt as Draconus unleashed a barrage of flames.

He then took to the air after me and snapped at my tail section…missing just barely.

"Ha!" I laughed, barrel rolling out of the way, "You missed!"

Something came up from under me, slamming against my wing with crushing force and sending me hurtling towards the ground.

I hit the hard earth…well, hard, the impact forcing me into femme form.

"Ow," I moaned as I staggered back up, "I have _got _to watch for the tail,"

Draconus landed behind me, his four legs hitting the ground with an earth-shaking thud.

I heard the familiar sound of a transformation…and the Predacon wasn't standing before me.

It was a mech.

"Primus, Jack was right!" I whispered, "He _can_ transform!"

"Skyfyre," Draconus growled, "If I remember correctly, you were there when Ultimus stabbed me,"

"So?" I snorted.

"You were the one who rammed into me," he snarled, "You made me land on his blade!"

"You were going to kill my brother," I snapped back, "I could not allow that…and I'm not going to now or ever again,"

And I did something stupid. I charged him.

I swung the burning red blade of Heaven's Light towards my brother's cousin. A coil of flames shot from the blade, just like the energy beam from the Star Saber, and slammed into Draconus, causing him to stumble.

I took that advantage and leaped high into the air, landing on his back, and I stabbed both my swords into his armor…

Or rather, I tried.

Both Cybreian blades sunk in a little, but it did no more damage than a splinter. It was more irritancy than painfulness.

Draconus grabbed me by my injured wing and threw me off his back. Sunscorcher falling from my grip in the process.

I tumbled into the sand, looking up at Draconus, right as he picked up my _Karia_ and stalked towards me.

He raised it above his helm and I bowed mine.

"Goodbye, Skyfyre Prime," he chuckled darkly and he slashed downwards.

The blade halted not but an inch from my helm, trembling with the power of Draconus' stroke.

I looked up into his face, and I could see surprise written there.

It wasn't him who made the blade stop, nor me.

And that's when I remember what my mom told me.

_"_Karias_ are special blades, they are forged normally by a loved one, and cooled in the energa of the recipient. Giving the blade a special gift. It will not harm it's owner, the one whose energa it is infused with."_

I smiled at Draconus as he threw the sword in disgust.

"If I can't kill you," he snarled, ramming his pede my injured wing (which was the same wing he had nearly severed before), making me shriek in pain as I heard the metal crack, "Then I just guess I will have to hold you hostage…until I can find a way to do so."

"Good luck with that," I spat, earning me a savage kick in the side.

"You'll be much more agreeable when you're not online," Draconus growled, picking me up by the helm and slamming it into the rock wall.

My mind started fading and I heard one last phrase.

"Goodnight, Dusk,"

And there was darkness.

* * *

Sean POV

Jack sulked out of the hall shortly after and shot an angry glare at Kal before walking away from his counterpart. June looked between the two.

"Is there something I don't know about?" she asked.

"Ultimus and I… don't get along," Kal said.

"Then you two should probably find a way to get a long," June said.

Kal looked at his mother.

"I don't think that's going to happen," he growled.

June let out an unhappy sigh. These things take time, I'd know. Ben and I have kinda warmed up towards each other, well, I have. He's working on it.

The Base descended into a relatively peaceful silence after that. Both Jackies were working on the Groundbridge, Ratchet was monitoring the terminal, Optimus, Elita, and Arcee were busy talking with several of the other 'Bots, and Kal was sitting on the rail with Arcee II nearby.

Overall it was a peaceful, enjoyable time for everyone. And by law in _any_ situation...something _had_ to interrupt this peaceful moment.

A loud beep sounded over the terminal catching everyone's attention.

"Ratchet what is it?" Optimus asked.

"It's a transmission…from Dusk," Ratchet replied.

Jack immediately perked up at the mention of his sister.

The entire base seemed to assemble itself by Ratchet as he opened the transmission and Optimus spoke.

"Dusk, what seems to be the problem?" he asked with worry.

It wasn't Dusk who answered.

_ "I'm afraid Dusk isn't available at the moment,"_ a dark voice said.

Jack's faceplate went dark and he shook in anger.

"Draconus," he growled.

Kal's eyes widened in shock.

"What do you want?" Optimus demanded, his voice hard and cold.

_"Just my cousin's head on a platter for what he's done to me of course,"_ Draconus taunted, laughing to himself, _"In all seriousness I want Ultimus Prime,"_

"What makes you think we'd give him to you," Elita growled.

_"Because if you don't Dusk is going to find out how high a wingless Halfling can fall before becoming a stain on the ground,"_

The entire base fell into silence I heard the faint creak of metal as Jack clenched his servos tightly and I saw that he was visibly shaking in anger. I swear, sometimes I wonder who's more dangerous when mad. Dusk…or Jack.

_"You have three hours to send him to me at these coordinates," _Draconus said and a pair of coordinates flashed on screen, _"Any attempt for anyone other than Jack to come to me will result in her immediate...termination," _

The line went dead.

We all looked at Optimus who had a hard look on his faceplate.

"Sir what is our plan?" Ultra Magnus asked.

"We are not sending Ultimus to Draconus. More than likely, he plans to betray him and will kill them both, we cannot allow that to happen," Optimus growled.

"Hey, where're Jack and Kal?" Amber suddenly asked.

* * *

Jack/Ultimus Prime POV

I snuck out of the room as soon as Draconus' coordinates flashed up on screen and drove off.

"I'll kill him," I snarled as I shot down the road, "I might have felt bad about almost doing it before…now…it's personal,"

There was a knock on my window.

I yelled in surprise, swerving and barely missing Kal, who was running beside me.

"What are you _doing_?" I demanded as I continued to drive, Kal keeping pace with me.

"What do you think?" he asked loudly as he ran, "helping you save Dusk!"

"I don't need your help. Go back to base and snuggle with your partner," I snarled.

I need to get away. I don't have time for this.

I felt my Legacy take over and I was suddenly airborne, soaring upwards just like I always loved to do.

To my surprise, Kal was there again, tapping on my window.

"I don't need your help!" I screamed pushing my engines harder trying to speed away from Kal.

The guy kept pace! Jeeze, does he _ever _give up?

"Don't need it, or don't want it!?" he asked over the wind.

"Both," I growled, "I've handled Draconus before and I don't need you to get in my way,"

Kal frowned at the response.

He zipped ahead of me, grabbed me by the nose cone and flung me at the ground below. I yelped as I fell and shifted to mech form landing on my pedes.

And I completely lost it.

"Are you fragging insane!?" I yelled as Kal landed in front of me.

I cursed. For the first time. Aw, Mom's going to _kill_ me.

"No, I'm just sick of your attitude!" he yelled back, "I have done nothing but apologize and try to be helpful as possible and all I'm ever met with is hostility from you!"

I glared at him as Kal continued to rant.

"Everyone else seems to have accepted me except you," Kal flew up to my face and glared at my optics his eyes glowing red in anger, "So again, what the hell is your problem!?"

"I'll tell you what my problem is," I snarled "_YOU_ are my problem! Ever since you've shown up you've turned my sister against me and try to tell me how to act around my own family as if you understand how loss feels!"

Kal's eyes widened in anger at the last bit. I shouldn't have said that. I really shouldn't have. This is what Mom always tells me, _think_ before you talk…

I should have listened better.

"_I_ don't know how loss feels?" he repeated "_I_ DON'T KNOW HOW LOSS FEELS!?"

He punched me, knocking me on my rear. I looked at him, stunned, and Kal landed on my throat.

"Listen you little brat!" he yelled pointing a finger at me, "I have experienced more loss more pain in my entire life while you've lived a soft cushy life! I watched my father die in front of me, my entire race is DEAD and you have the nerve to say I don't know how loss feels!"

I looked at him, shocked. I really should have kept my mouth shut.

"And now I'm offering to help save your sister's life and your too damn stubborn to even accept my help!"

Kal ended his rant and the two of us glared at each other. Kal in anger and I with a mixture of anger and sympathy.

"Fine," I growled "You can help,"

The anger in Kal's eyes faded slightly and he hopped off me.

"But exactly how do you plan on stopping Draconus," I asked as I slowly stood to my feet.

"You mean you didn't already have a plan!?" Kal asked incredulously.

"I was just going to kick his aft until you decided to tag along," I growled and once again, we descended into another argument.

* * *

Draconus POV

I scanned for any Autobot signals but getting none.

The Halfling groaned and seemed to come online for a minute before slipping back into sweet oblivion.

"Your brother is taking a long time," I purred, walking closer to the fallen Prime femme, "Maybe he needs a little _jump_ _start_."

I noticed her left wing, it was held on by a solid weld, probably done by the Autobot medic. I remembered this wound.

I had caused it.

It was a miracle she didn't lose the wing…

I smiled viciously…

And a stomped my pede onto her wing. _Hard_.

She onlined for just a moment, her optics burning neon white in pain as she shrieked. My audios nearly ruptured at the sound, and many of the boulders shattered with the scream.

My consolation was that it hurt Ultimus as well.

* * *

Jack/Ultimus Prime POV

We argued for several minutes when a sharp, splintering pain shot through my wing, I grit my teeth to stop from screaming, but a pained hiss slipped through.

"Whoa are you alright?" Kal asked temporarily forgetting our argument.

"I'm fine," I said, "it's Dusk who's in trouble, Draconus is getting impatient…we need to hurry,"

"Lead the way," Kal said and the two of us sped off.

A few minutes later, I came to a stop as I reached the location and transformed to mech form, walking as I did.

"Come on out you coward," I growled softly, looking for my cousin.

I spotted Draconus and walked towards me, while Kal snuck around us.

My cousin's clawed pedes were what caught my eye. Simply because one rested upon Dusk. My sister had a large dent in her forehead and her wing looked like it had been stepped on. But besides a few scratches she seemed fine. Draconus had a bit of melted armor on him that was in a clean line.

Hehe, good girl Dusk.

I watched as Kal climped up a rock formation as I approached Draconus.

"Cousin," Draconus greeted in mock happiness, "I'm _so_ happy you arrived,"

I glared at him, Kal had almost reached the top of the spire.

"I'm here now Draconus, now let her go," I growled.

Draconus tapped a talon to his chin.

"Ah yes, _her_," he said thoughtfully, "You see, I only promised you'd get her back if you _came_."

I didn't like this.

"You came and I'll give her back," my cousin smiled in a sick way, "I never said _how_ though,"

He took his pede off her and grabbed her by the throat, arm raised ready to strike.

"Don't!" I yelled, but Draconus ignored me.

His fist shot forward about to rip through her spark.

A blur slammed into him though knocking him backwards into a small mesa behind him. Kal stood on the floor and motioned for me to hurry over. I nodded and ran to my sister cradling her in my arms.

She looked so small all beat up like this. My spark throbbed painfully as I held her up.

"Dusk are you alright?" I asked softly, receiving a moan as my response, "I'll take that as a yes,"

I got up and put myself and Dusk as far from Draconus as possible.

Wait, where's Kal?

I turned to face him.

"Kal come on," I called.

Kal stood where he was "No, Draconus is going to come after you, I'll hold him off,"

I looked at him in shock.

"Are you crazy!" I yelled.

Kal turned to me as the rubble Draconus was buried in began to shift and move.

"GO!" he yelled right as the rubble exploded to reveal Draconus in Predacon form.

Draconus unfurled his wings and let out an earth shattering roar as he took off towards Kal.

I picked up my sister again and started heading off.

Dusk's optics came online.

"What's going on?" she asked groggily.

"We're getting you out of here," I said, "Kal told me to take you out of here. He's staying to fight Draconus,"

"You…you can't just…leave him…there," Dusk moaned, "Ah, Jack, p-please! D-don't leave him!"

I looked back as Draconus gave another booming roar.

I didn't know what to do.

* * *

Draconus POV

_TWO_ of them? When were there _two_ of them!?

Two copies of my cousin…two copies to take everything out on.

Two copies to scrap and send to the Pit!

Ultimus had retreated, but this other one…this Jack…he didn't run when I came at him. Instead, he raised his fists, leaped into the air and slammed them on the top of my helm, making me crash into the ground, skidding. I quickly turned to face him only to receive a right hook to the face. My helm swung to the right only to receive a left hook to it as well.

The human repeated this pattern for several seconds knocking my helm back and forth several times.

I am growing tired of this little game.

I swiftly swung myself around, swatting the pest with my tail, knocking him into a rock formation.

He quickly shot out of the rubble right as I tried to catch him in my jaws. The human grabbed a hold of my mandibles and struggled to hold my jaw back. Saliva dripped from my fangs and the insect grimaced as he tried to hold me back.

He let out a sudden roar of his own and kicked me in the teeth. I heard a loud crack and pain shot through what was left of some of my fangs.

I reared back and screamed in pain from the blow. I swiped at my assailant, knocking him aside. He tried standing. Oh no, flesh creature, you are not getting away from me _that_ easily. I slammed my talons on top of him, hissing angrily.

Break my teeth and I'll torch you.

I let loose a barrage of flames, smiling to myself when I heard both Ultimus and Skyfyre scream in shock.

My flames sputtered out, and I was preparing to tell Ultimus that his little friend was...no!

Despite his clothes being in tatters, the insect was unharmed. I growled darkly at him.

The human's eyes burned an angry red, a light shone from them and into my right optic.

And I went blind in that optic with a burst of searing hot pain.

I shrieked in pain and released the human pawing at my now missing optic with a talon. Something grabbed my tail.

"Hey Draconus about that grudge of yours…?" I heard the human start.

I turned my helm to glare at him with pure hatred with my remaining optic.

Before I could attack him though, the human shot into the air dragging me with him! My attacker shot hundreds of feet into the coming to a sudden stop.

You shouldn't mess with a Predacon, _boy_…

I righted myself and kept going, intending to flick him up here and smack him back down to Earth, planning to swat him like the insect he is…when he did something that was immensely undignified.

He yanked my tail.

And not only that…he began to spin me around slowly…going faster and faster and faster.

"You need to let it go!" the insect finished, letting me go on his last word.

I roared in fury as I rocketed forwards slamming through a mesa and slamming into the ground leaving a crater buried in rubble.

I struggled to free myself, when I get out of here fleshling, I will kill you! Slowly, _painfully_!

"Wow," I heard my cousin, Ultimus, say.

"How you holding up?"the other Jack asked.

I painfully initiated the transformation sequence, growling in pain as my wounded parts shifted and clicked into their other positions, as my wings folded and crumpled to fit my new form.

"I've had worse at least he didn't break my wing this time," Skyfyre replied, weakly.

Oh, I _will_ do that, Skyfyre, don't you worry about that. That step on your wing earlier? By the time I'm done with you…you'll be begging for that pain.

The rocks moved again and I grinned.

"Oh come on!" I heard the fleshling exclaim.

I burst out of the rubble in mech form with a far less powerful, but still intimidating, roar. I believe I looked pitiful…but looks can be deceiving. Right now…

I need to squash a _bug_.

"I will rip you to shreds!" I screamed.

The human glared at me.

"I don't think so," he growled and shot forward despite the protest from Skyfyre and Ultimus.

I didn't even get the chance to hold up my servos to block him…or swat him down.

He punched me square in the facpelate and I slid back with a grunt of pain.

The human shot forward intending to do the same…only this time, I was ready.

His fist slammed into mine. And we struggled against each other, his fist seeming insignificant when compared to the size of mine.

He raised his other fist to strike and the two met as well. It appeared our strength was easily matched.

I didn't count on him having more than just strength. Twin beams of heat shot across my chest singing it as well and creating an odd X shape on my chest.

I stumbled back hissing in pain as I touched at the wound before glaring at the human.

"I will strip the flesh from your bones!" I threatened.

"Bring it Puff," he taunted.

I snarled at him.

He did _not_ just call me that. That's it. I was angry before…human, you had better have said good bye to the ones you love…you will _never_ be seeing them again!

And we charged once more. We traded blow for blow, I receiving dents and scorch marks and _him_ getting knocked around like a rag doll. An overhead blow knocked the human to the ground. I raised my pede to crush him, almost imagining the crunch of his bones beneath it…

Something stopped me and twisted my pede.

CRACK!

I shrieked in pain, stumbling backwards as I fell. I grasped my injured leg and glared at the insect.

"I will…" I started, but I never got the chance to finish.

The human had shot forwards, grabbed one of my horns…and snapped it clean off, making me yowl.

"You will _leave_," he ordered.

I only glared at him. I will not give him the honor of an answer.

"NOW!" he yelled.

Reluctantly, I transformed and flew off favoring my rear right leg as I did.

I stumbled as I landed on the _Nemesis_ flight deck. I limped over to my normal spot and lay down, comming my father as I began to nurse my wounds.

He appeared not but two minutes later with Shockwave and Knockout in tow.

My father held my helm in his servos.

"Who did this to you?" he asked softly.

I growled darkly, but didn't answer.

"Draconus," my father warned.

_"Who do you think,"_ I snapped over my bond, as Shockwave repaired and replaced my optic, bringing it back online, _"Jack, but…it wasn't Jack…"_

He frowned.

_"There are two of them,"_ I whispered as Knockout fixed my leg, _"Creator…there were _two_!"_

"And if this one could do this to you…" my father reasoned, "I do not believe that we are going to be safe."

"My Prince," Shockwave started, "We have done all the repairs we can out here, you will have to come inside at nightfall to finish them."

I bowed my helm in thanks.

"We will talk later," my father said as he gave my helm one last stroke.

I gave a low purr as he left.

There was a soft clang. I lifted my helm and saw a Vehicon staring at me.

I snarled and shot a few flames at him, singing his armor. He yelped and ran off. I huffed and laid my helm back down on my talons.

* * *

Jack/Ultimus Prime POV

Kal exhaled as he descended to the ground. Dusk and I ran towards him as he fell forward, unconsciousness taking him.

"Is he hurt?" Dusk asked.

"No," I replied, checking him over, "Just tired."

I transformed and activated my holoform, setting Kal in the passenger's seat of my alt. Dusk got in the driver's seat and we started back towards Base.

When we got back to base, chaos ensued. Everyone swarmed us…until they saw Kal unconscious. Dusk stepped out and grabbed Kal, dragging him out of my alt. I transformed back to my human form and helped my sister bring him to the Med Bay, laying him on a berth.

After that, both Dusk and I were nearly crushed by Mom, Dad, 'Bee, and my aunt in an embrace.

After we got free and everyone's questions were over, I walked back over to Kal and stood by his bedside.

He had saved mine and Dusk's lives.

And for that, I'm deeply in his debt.

I leaned down, and I don't know if he could hear me…but I felt right in saying this.

"Thank you…Jack," I said, "I'm so sorry,"

**Honestly, Rapidfyrez, I think we have managed to make the readers hate my Jack. I'm hoping this might have changed their minds? *crossing fingers* Maybe they'll warm back up to him...hopefully? It's not easy writing him like that, scary at times. I'm glad I can get him to be a little more friendly now. Thank God.  
**

**Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	5. Family Tree

**Ok, I apologize for the delay, we had an extremely busy day (camp graduations all day and VBS at night) so I didn't really get much time to work on the story today. So, I'll shut up now and let you enjoy the story!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****_Transformers: Prime, Man of Steel, _****or ****_Another Type of Alien_**

Chapter 5

Family Tree

Dusk POV

I leaned against the wall, watching Kal and Arcee II kiss. They finally came up for air and looked lovingly into each other's eyes/optics.

I coughed, just to get their attention…and to see them jump. I was not disappointed.

"Ugh... Hi Dusk," Kal said his face turning cherry red, "How long were you standing there?"

I laughed.

"Long enough to wonder if you two were kissing…or trying to eat each other," I chuckled.

Kal's face turned an even brighter shade of red and Arcee's faceplate turned indigo blue. I wonder if they told him who she is to me? I internally dismissed it. She'd probably take it about as well as finding out Jack is supposed to be her nephew.

"I'm going to... be in the lobby if you need me," Arcee said and walked out leaving Kal and I to talk.

"You two are real lovey-dovey, you know that?" I started, watching her go.

Kal rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah... there a particular reason you came into here?" he asked.

Are you implying that I'm annoying? 'Cause if you want annoying, I'll go get Amber and Miko.

I raised a brow at him.

"Not that I find you annoying!" he quickly amended.

Always having to amend themselves, that's another thing they have in common.

"You really are just like my brother," I chuckled.

I could see the gears turning as he was trying to figure out if it was a compliment or not.

"Anyway," I continued "I just wanted to thank you for rescuing me, Ja-Ultimus would have probably gotten himself killed,"

There was one thing I wanted to know though…

"Although….how did you get him to work with you?" I asked.

Kal hopped off the berth and stretched before speaking.

"I threw him at the ground and called him a brat who lived a cushy life," he said nonchalantly.

I laughed hard for several seconds before wiping my eye.

"Well that's one way to do it, isn't it," I gasped, still laughing.

He shrugged.

"Guess so," he said.

We started walking out of the med bay when he turned to me

"How's your wing by the way?" he asked as they walked into the main area.

I stretched it out slightly, still feeling pain, but not enough to make me show it.

"Fine, Count Drakkie isn't as tough as he'd like to think, you showed him that," I said.

"Yeah you kicked his aft," Jack said approaching us.

_"Now what would Mom say if she heard you talking like that?"_ I chastised him via bond.

He looked innocently up at the ceiling.

Kal looked at him warily and my little brother sighed.

"I'm not angry at you Kal, not anymore, I just wanted to say thanks for helping me save my sister... and sorry for being such a..." Jack searched for the right word.

"Blockhead? Pain in the aft? I can go all day," I quipped.

He shot me a look.

"Yeah... that," he said.

Kal eyed him suspiciously.

"Did I…hit my head when I blacked out?" he asked.

I laughed again and a faint smile graced Jack's lips.

"No superboy" I said "You didn't,"

"Really if anyone should feel like he's dreaming it's Draconus," Jack said as the three of us walked into the main area, "I've never seen someone do _that_ to him. It looked so easy too,"

"It wasn't," Kal admitted as we walked into the human area of the Base, "It was the second hardest fight of my life,"

"What was your hardest!?" Miko and Amber asked as we took our respective positions behind, on, or near the couch.

"My fight with Faora and that other Kryptonian in Jasper, I got my aft handed to me," Kal said.

"Faora?" Ben asked "What kind of name is that?"

"You've heard some pretty weird ones, Ben," I reminded him.

"Yeah, yours," he replied, "Well, your Cybreian one anyway,"

"Better yet," Sean said, "how did you get your aft handed to you if you've handled the strongest 'Cons minus ol' Buckethead?"

Kal looked at all of us and sighed.

"Okay, fine I'll tell you,"

He took a deep breath and began his tale.

"I've told you all about how Zod held a gun to Earth's head searching for me right?" he asked to be sure.

Everyone nodded and I noticed his mother and Arcee II flinch.

"Well, after that I... turned myself into the US military so that Earth would be spared," he said.

"Speaking of," June interrupted, "we still have the matter of your punishment to go over,"

Yeah…we laughed at that. Hard.

"As I was saying," Kal continued once the laughter died down, "The military in turn sent me to Zod where I found out two things: one that adapting to an atmosphere I never grew up in is... painful,"

He rubbed his chest as if he still felt the pain.

"Two: that Zod murdered my Kryptonian father Jor-El who sacrificed himself to make sure I made it off planet," he said sadly.

Most of us looked at him sadly.

"After that I was restrained and my powers were negated making me as weak and vulnerable as a human," he explained.

"How does that work?" Bulkhead asked.

"My powers are influenced by the sun's rays and this planet's atmosphere. My home world Krypton... was a harsh planet and made Earth look like a beach resort,"

"So your solar powered?" Amber asked with a laugh.

Kal shrugged.

"Why do you think I wear this suit everywhere? It stores energy from the sun and keeps my powers from fading at night," he turned to his Arcee, "That's why I didn't just beat the scrap out of Airachnid when we encountered her, I didn't have the suit yet and my powers were drained from an earlier training session,"

Arcee just nodded and Kal continued.

"Anyway, I eventually escaped when one of his goons tried to use this," he said pulling the small key-like object out of his belt.

"What is that?" Miko asked.

"That," he said rotating it between his fingers "Is a Kryptonian command key, think of it as a super computer. This device contains the last remnants of my father Jor-El's memories and conscious a sort of advanced AI that can hack any Kryptonian device,"

We all looked at the key in surprise, and Kal quickly slipped it back into his belt, worried about losing it.

"Anyway, I managed to escape and 'recharge' my powers and found Zod had gone to Earth... To my home to search for the Codex," Kal's voice darkened at the end and June shivered.

Zod must have tried to hurt June.

"I stopped him, and crashed through a gas station with him. The explosion did enough to damage his helmet enough that he started breathing Earths air," Kal said.

"So?" Amber asked.

"So," Kal replied "His senses became heightened overwhelmed. He didn't have the years of experience to deal with it so he was incapacitated,"

Kal hung his head.

"I wasn't able to capture him, his troops took him away and left Faora and some large brute to fight me. The result was me getting my aft kicked,"

"But we saw you take on Draconus," I protested, "how could they _possibly_ take you on? You had _years_ to get used to your abilities!"

"I didn't say I didn't put up a fight, but these Kryptonians were all genetically engineered and raised to be soldiers, like all the other Kryptonians at the time," Kal explained.

I noticed the 'Bots all looking at each other. I didn't know what they were thinking of, but I…

I remembered Mom's history. How she was stolen away from my grandmother, experimented on, bred to be a soldier…And forced to forget who she was until she found her family again.

"I was basically fighting two heavily trained military soldiers with almost no military training of my own," Kal said.

Yep, that'd make it hard to fight.

"So how'd you fight them off?" our Wheeljack asked.

"I didn't. I was knocked unconscious for a short time when I was hit with a freight train. After that Team Prime showed up to stop them, and well... you already know how that ended," he said and I watched Arcee II shudder at the memory.

"I only chased them off by breaking Faora's helmet causing the two to retreat. If Zod and Faora made it here though... I'm not sure I could beat them, Zod took on Optimus and Megatron together and almost killed them both!" he exclaimed.

Say _what_? Both Dad _and_ Megatron? Ok, _now_ I'm a little scared. But...didn't Kal say he beat them?

"But," I started, "they're not, you managed to send them to that Phantom Zone place Kal, you beat them,"

"I guess you have a point," he sighed.

"Of course I do," I replied, "now how about we focus on something a little less depressing and get you some normal clothes since your other ones were fried,"

Kal blushed as he looked at his suit.

_"Jack?"_ I asked via bond as I looked at him, _"It's time,"_

He nodded and got up.

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea," Kal said and followed Jack out of the room.

* * *

Jack/Ultimus Prime POV

"I thought we were heading to your room?" Kal asked as we walked past it.

"Nope," I replied, not looking back at him as I grinned.

Dusk had told him that she'd get him…and she'd get him good for ramming her head against the berth.

Now was the time.

I entered the key code to the door in front of me, ignoring Kal's confused look.

I turned to him.

"Mom said she bought a few sets of clothes for you and put them in here," I explained.

"Oh," he nodded in relief as he came closer.

"They should be in there somewhere," I said, gesturing to the room.

He shrugged and went in.

"Hey," Kal started as he stepped across the threshold, "it's…kinda dark in…"

I slammed the door behind him, locking him in.

"Hey! Ultimus! This isn't funny! Open the door!"

I shook my head.

"Sorry, Kal," I muttered to myself, "If I didn't, Dusk would prank me into nonexistence."

* * *

Dusk POV

"You did it?" I asked as Jack sat down next to me on the couch.

"Yep!" he nodded, "Just like you said,"

I flipped the TV on, and a live feed shimmered onto the screen.

Kal banged on the door a few times, denting it, before Dusk hit a small button on a remote and a computer screen flicked on.

**"Wait, this isn't the same prank you pulled on me, Ironhide and Ratchet…is it?"** 'Bee asked.

"And don't forget Optimus," Jolt added.

"Dad was _not_ intended to be a victim. _Somebot_," I said, glaring pointedly at the Hatchet, "Left the door open,"

"You and Sideswipe deserved being chased and shot at," Ratchet snarled before turning back towards the terminal.

"This is a story I haven't heard," our Wheeljack started, smiling slyly at Ratchet.

"And one that you will _never_ hear!" the medic snapped, whacking the white Wrecker over the helm with a wrench.

I rolled my eyes at the two's antics…even though the smug grin on Magnus' faceplate was something to smile at…

I turned my attention back to the screen…right as Kal glared up at it.

_"Alright Dusk, I said you could get me back, so I'll play your game," _he announced.

"Good boy," I nodded, "You should know you never_ ever_ tell someone like me that I can get even with you…ever. Oh well, live and learn,"

"I finally get to see how this prank works," Jack said in awe as Kal sat down at the computer and started it up.

"This ought to be good," Ben chuckled, "We might get to hear him yell,"

"'I tried to play red light green light with him! It didn't work! I just wanna get the book-pages is all!'" I squealed, then I glared at him, "If I remember right, that was _you_, Benjamin Castora,"

_"What kinda name for a game is _that_?!" _ I heard Kal ask via video.

He got the first page and stared at it for a second.

_"Odd,"_ he hummed, continuing to play.

Then came the second page.

_"Well, _that's_ a little creepy," _Kal muttered.

And third page, which he found easily enough.

"Ooo!" Amber started, jumping up and down on the back of the couch, "He's going to speed up now…"

_"Dusk, if _this_ is the best you can…"_

"I'm not done yet, superboy," I growled.

Suddenly Kal jumped in the chair.

_"W-what was _that_?!"_ he demanded.

Aha! First sighting…almost always the best part.

"Remember when Dusk and 'Sides first found out?" Amber asked, "Dusk fell out of her chair screaming and 'Sides ended up on the floor covering his optics with his servos and shaking,"

"Shut up both of you," I warned, "Remember, I recall both of you screaming in terror too…"

They fell silent and we watched the prank play on.

_"It's just a game, it's not real,"_ Kal repeated to himself over and over…

His hands shook violently.

Sweet vengeance.

He found the fourth page and hesitated. He was in the building…

The same exact place where I got cornered when I played the game.

I knew what was going through his mind…

If he stays, Slenderman will get him…if he goes…there's the possibility that Slenderman will get him there too.

Decisions, decisions…

He decided to go on.

There was a loud crash of piano keys and Kal shrieked, two ruby beams streamed from his eyes, incinerating the computer and he fell out of the chair, scrambling towards the door.

Kal had seen Slenderman, he had lost…but I didn't feel good.

I felt sick.

Kal's eyes were wide with fear as he rammed down the door and collapsed outside of it, curling up into a ball.

My spark clenched and I bowed my head.

The walls were shielded, and possibly looked like they were closing in…

Kal was claustrophobic.

Creatures of the sky feared being confined. I knew this because I was one of them. Seekers like Starscream or Dreadwing would lose their minds if they were contained, I nearly had back when the mine had collapsed. We needed the sky, to be free…

Kal was no exception.

I bit my lip and went down the stairs and the halls, looking for Kal.

I needed to apologize.

I, for the first time in my Pranking career…

I had gone too far.

I found him trembling on the floor and I skidded to a stop, kneeling at his side.

"Kal," I started, "Kal, please I'm sorry,"

I heard footsteps behind me, I turned slightly and saw Arcee II and June coming towards us.

"We heard screaming what..." she saw the trembling form of her boyfriend and rushed to his side "Jack!"

She went to her knees and placed a servo on him gently.

"Jack, whats wrong?" she asked and looked at me "What happened?"

"It... it was just s-supposed to be a ha-harmless p-prank, I d-didn't..." I stuttered, but I didn't have the spark to finish.

June rushed to her son's side.

"He's claustrophobic" she scolded, "that room was probably shielded and he couldn't see out of it. Right now he's experiencing a panic attack,"

"Well how do we fix him!?" Arcee demanded angrily.

"We don't need to do anything, he's already coming out of it, look," June said pointing to her son.

Sure enough Kal was already starting to calm down his trembling reduced to the occasional shudder. Slowly he stood up shaking as he did. All three of us let out a collective gasps as we saw the tears in his eyes.

I couldn't move. I had caused this…its all my fault.

"I..." I started only to receive a look of pure rage from Arcee.

"WHAT IN THE PIT WERE YOU THINKING!" she yelled.

I lowered my head in shame, "I was just..."

"JUST WHAT!" she screamed.

I shook in fear and started crying. Dear God it's all my fault! I…I didn't know…I should have known!

Arcee opened her mouth to yell at me more when a small voice interrupted her.

"Arcee... stop," Kal said weakly still wiping tears from his eyes, "Please... stop,"

"Jack she..." Arcee started and I cowered down.

Our Arcee never yelled at me. She was my mother's counterpart, my friend, and she had never once raised her voice at me. This…this scared me.

But Kal interrupted her.

"Was getting even with me for my... reaction from earlier," he said starting to regain his composure.

He turned to me.

"Jack," I started,"I'm sorry I didn't think..."

Kal raised a hand.

"I forgive you," he said.

You what? But…I…

I couldn't find my voice.

"Y-you do!?" Arcee and I said simultaneously.

"You said you'd get even and you did," he said.

"I shouldn't have gotten even like this," I muttered, "Both of us are creatures of the sky, I should have known you'd at least be a little claustrophobic. I'm such an idiot,"

"You're not an idiot," he replied, rolling his eyes, "I completely deserved it. It was well done prank…who taught you anyway?"

"My guardian," I replied, smiling sadly.

"_Optimus_ taught you?" Kal asked incredulously.

"No!" I snorted, "Optimus is my current guardian, I had one before. Arcee might know him."

The femme looked at me.

"Ever hear the designation of Sideswipe?" I asked.

"Oh no, _he's_ your guardian?" she groaned, "I should've known, I really should have. It would explain _so_ much!"

Kal looked at us confused.

"Think of a mech that's worse than me when it comes to pranks," I explained, "He and his twin Sunstreaker, Amber's former guardian before Smokescreen…well, Hatchet dubbed them the Spawns of Unicron,"

He looked at me funny.

"Spawns of Unicorn?" he asked.

I started laughing, ah, Miko, apparently that simple mistake spans universes.

"No, no, no," I started, after I calmed down a bit, "Unicron…wait, you guys must be behind us in the time stream. Ah, you'll find out,"

"Find out what?"

"Never mind," I said, "Anyway, yeah, 'Sides taught me the fine art of pranking. First victim was ol' Ironhide…I superglued his doors shut…he was ticked off to say the least,"

"What ever happened to Sideswipe?" Kal asked.

The smile I had melted away.

"He…he's no longer with us," I replied sadly, "He's been gone for about five years now,"

"Then Sunstreaker's gone too then?" Arcee II asked.

"Yeah," I sighed, "Life's gotten a little duller with them gone,"

"I'm so sorry," Kal replied, "I must be hard,"

"Spend as much time with your guardian as you can, Kal," I said, "You never know when you might lose them,"

Kal looked to Arcee II with a look of concern on his face. I didn't mean to frighten him, but I wanted to keep him from the fate I had. The loss of a guardian isn't like losing a protector…it's more like losing your arm or a close family member. I hoped what happened to Amber and I wouldn't happen to Kal.

"I'm not going anywhere yet partner," Arcee II said with a small smile.

Kal smiled back before June added her opinion to the mix.

"Well, now that's that settled, I think we should head back to the lobby so everyone knows that Kal's okay and Arcee hasn't tried to kill Dusk,"

"That... sounds good," Kal said and the four of us returned to the main area.

Jack and the others ran to the edge of platform concern etched on their faces.

"Kal you alright?" Jack asked.

"I'm fine just... startled," he admitted.

"Guess we should have realized you were claustrophobic huh?" Jack replied, embarrassed.

Kal shrugged.

"It's in the past no reason to dwell on it," he paused "Just don't leave me alone in any hallways anytime soon,"

"I'm not taking my eye off you anytime soon, _Superboy_ "Arcee II joked.

Kals face turned red and everyone laughed…well, everyone but Magnus, Ratchet, and Dad.

"Really Arcee?" Kal asked.

"What? I think it's cute," she replied innocently.

Kal sighed in defeat. There was going to be no convincing anyone to stop calling you that, might as well accept it.

"PRIME!" a voice said over the terminal.

Everyone turned to see Agent Fowler's face on the screen.

"Good to see something's are universal," Kal whispered to Arcee II.

She smiled slightly as the Agent continued.

"Our science guys just tracked an unidentified object entering Earth's atmosphere at high speeds. It touched down near Lake Eerie and one of our drones managed to snap a pic of it before the cons scrambled over it,"

A picture of the ship appeared on-screen and Kal gasped.

It was a good quality picture and Kal could make out the shape and color of it. It was a small ship about the size of the Jackhammer and was made of a bronze colored steel with organic curves to it. Whatever it was…it wasn't Cybertronian.

I looked at it closely. Could it be? Maybe one of my people's? Could it be Cybreian? Am I really not alone?

"More Autobots or 'Cons?" Fowler asked.

Dad shook his helm.

"I'm afraid not Agent Fowler, I do not recognize this ship design as Cybertronian," he said.

"That's because it's not," Kal said.

We all turned to him.

"What do you mean Kal?" Dad asked.

"I haven't seen that design particularly but that ship... It's Kryptonian," Kal said.

So it could be one of Kal's people. Maybe a good one…unlike Zod or Faora…more like Kal.

I know I should feel kinda happy that it's one of his (just in case it's a good guy)…but I couldn't help but feel a little disappointment.

I'm still alone in this Universe.

"You are sure of this?" Dad asked.

"I am," Kal said "Optimus if the cons get their hands on that kind of tech.."

He didn't need to elaborate further.

"Then I suggest you make your way over there pronto," Fowler said and his face disappeared from screen.

Dad looked at the assembled 'Bots.

"It is likely that the wreckage is under heavy guard, as such we will be in need of all of our available man power," he said.

"Optimus are you sure this is wise?" Ratchet asked.

Magnus nodded in agreement "I agree with the doctor, we mustn't use all our forces in one strike for this ship could prove fatal,"

"You don't need to," Kal said, "This is a ship made by my people so I'll be happy to help,"

"I cannot allow that Kal-El," Dad said, "You have only recently recovered from your fight with Draconus and should be given time to recover,"

Great, now it's not just me and Jack he's protective of. Kal is _not_ going to like this.

"Optimus," Kal started "I was left in critical condition from my time in the shadow zone. Five minutes later my wounds were completely healed and I was at full strength, I can handle some Vehicons,"

Dad thought for a moment before coming to a decision, "Very well, you, Smokescreen, Bumblebee and Bulkhead shall accompany me,"

"Hey," Jack asked indignantly, "Dad, what about me?"

"You shall remain here," Dad ordered, I smirked and started towards the 'Bridge, "with your sister,"

I froze and glared at Dad.

"Fine," I growled.

Jack opened his mouth to protest but a look from Dad caused whatever protest he was about to make to die in his throat.

**"Better luck next time,"** 'Bee chirped.

Jack and I glared at him.

"Autobots, rollout," Dad ordered and the 'Bots transformed and drove through the 'Bridge.

Kal flew up and was about to follow Arcee II tapped on his shoulder. He turned to face her.

"You better come back alive," she ordered.

"Don't suppose I can get another kiss for luck?" he asked, innocently.

Arcee II smiled.

"Not this time smooth operator, now go," she ordered lightly.

Kal's shoulders drooped slightly but he nodded and shot off in pursuit of Dad and the others.

"We heard the yelling," Ben started as he came up next to me, "Sounds like you got chewed out good,"

I looked at him from the corner of my eye but didn't say anything.

"Was it really that bad?" he whispered softly, "Our 'Cee never chews you out, I think it's because…"

"She knows who she is to me, or rather, who her counterpart is to me, I know," I cut him off, "And getting chewed out by this one…The look she gave me…it's like she absolutely hated me for that moment…and if my mom ever…"

I felt the sob coming up.

"Ben I've never been more scared or felt so wretched in my life," I breathed, "I know she's not my mom…but that moment…"

I looked at him.

"I know Mom watches over me, she's probably watching now…if she hasn't died…but what if she hates how I've handled things?" I asked, "What if she's embarrassed to call me her daughter?"

"I don't think she'd ever think that," Ben murmured, kissing my cheek, "You're no embarrassment. You're the sweetest, kindest, bravest person I know…even though you have a hard head and a stubbornness issue that gets you into trouble…"

I glared at him.

"But, that's what I like about you…even that temper of yours," he teased, "Why else would I have asked you for your hand?"

"You know why I can't accept," I pointed out, even though I wished I could.

"Uhuh," he started, "That doesn't mean that I can't keep trying,"

"You're hopeless,"

He grinned.

"Hey, speaking of Arcee II and your mom…have you told her yet?" he asked.

"Nope," I said quickly, "And I don't think I will,"

"Why?"

"She…I don't think she'll understand,"

"I think she will," he said, "You just have to give her time,"

I didn't get the chance to answer him, because at that moment, the Groundbridge opened again…and the group came through with the ship.

* * *

Jack/Ultimus Prime POV

We all looked at the alien ship in stunned awe. The only kind of ship I've seen is the _Nemesis _oh! And a Cybertronian escape pod…But that was through a picture. Well, actually, Mom and I found the one we came in when we went back to Gram and Grandpa's with Dad, 'Bee and Dusk a few months back.

"Kal says that there's a Kryptonian in the ship," Smokescreen started, "You see anything, Doc?"

"Kal was right," Ratchet said as he finished a scan of the ship, "There is a single life sign within that ship the rest is relatively inactive, question is how do we get the occupant out?"

"I can handle that," Kal said, "My key should be able to interface with the ship and release whoever's in that pod,"

"And if they're hostile?" Ultra Magnus asked, "You yourself admitted you could not defeat these Kryptonian soldiers in your universe. What if this Kryptonian reacts violently to you?"

I have to agree, the Commander makes a good point.

Kal looked at Ultra Magnus.

"I'm the best candidate for this Magnus, I have the dress for it, and this is one of my people," he said, "I doubt they'll react violently to me, at least not as bad if they saw a giant robot staring at them when they woke up," he explained.

I saw a few of the 'Bots glare at him indignantly. I saw where he was coming from, even Kal didn't react well to it.

It just made sense so it was agreed he'd awaken the Kryptonian. Kal leapt from the platform, likely giving his mother a mini heart attack…huh, maybe that's why Dad tells me not to do it. But, it's not like we're getting ourselves hurt in anyway…

And with that, Kal walked inside the open door.

I sat down on the chair, still facing the ship. Another Kryptonian on our side. If Kal could take down Draconus like he did…and if this one was one of the bred soldiers who was _trained _to fight…

Maybe our War would end?

The Decepticons would be too terrified to go up against them…but what if the new person went against us and sided with the 'Cons?

That would be bad, that would be very, _very_ bad.

I heard footsteps from the ship.

"Hey, guys," I started, "Look, here they come,"

Everyone's helms/heads turned towards the ship. Kal walked out…but he wasn't alone.

He supported a girl about his age with long, jet black hair and a build much like Kal's. She shielded her eyes with her hand as she came into the light. Once she put it back down…her eyes went huge as she looked at us.

"Who is she?" I heard Sean ask.

"She looks like Kal," Amber replied.

"Maybe she's related to him?" Raf asked, looking up at Dusk.

My sister didn't reply, she looked at Kal with a mixture of happiness and sadness.

I don't know why she'd be sad…I'd have to ask her about it later.

"Jack," June asked, "Who is this?"

Kal held a finger to his lips, shushing us as the girl winced. Oh…she's not used to Earth's atmosphere like Kal is.

"Her name is Kara-El," Kal explained, "She is my sister,"

**Well, that went over like a ton of Bricks, didn't it? Nice ending you came up with Rapidfyrez. I think they'll be wanting more after that. So, will Dusk tell Arcee II about her relationship to her counterpart or not? Maybe, maybe not. She got a nice big chewing out there and it scared her. Why she's sad? You'll find out later, I promise.  
**

**If you all have _any_ ideas, don't be afraid to PM Rapidfyrez and I! We don't bite...much...:)**

**Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	6. Out of the Frying Pan

**I won't say much here...I'll just give you a fair warning...you might want to have tissues for this chapter. Both mine, and Rapidfyrez. Trust me, _I_ needed tissues when reading the two! :'(  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****_Transformers: Prime, Man of Steel, _****or ****_Another Type of Alien_**

Chapter 6

Out of the Frying Pan

Amber POV

The Base was dead silent. Even the three from Kal's dimension were stunned. He had a sister? And he didn't tell us? Well, maybe he didn't even know.

"Y-your sister?" June whispered, "You have a sister?"

Kal gave a small smile as he helped the girl, Kara, down the ramp.

And that's when I noticed she wore nothing but Kal's cape draped around her.

Jack noticed too and immediately averted his gaze, Ben, Sean and Raf followed suit…along with our mechs.

"Dusk?" I whispered, "Why don't you go get Kara a set of clothes…you two are similar in height. Well, she's shorter, but I think it'll fit better than mine, Dr. Williams or 'Lita's,"

My best friend nodded before she leaped down from the railing.

"Come with me Kara," Dusk said softly, so softly that I could barely hear her, it was probably for the poor girl's ears, "My name is Dusk…I'm a friend,"

Kara turned her gaze up at Dusk and looked at her brother and back again.

"We're going to get you some clothes…so that Kal will be able to have his cape back, ok?" Dusk asked.

The girl gave a slow nod and Dusk put a hand around the girl's shoulders, leading her towards her room.

* * *

Dusk POV

"Here, let me help," I murmured, trying to be as quiet as I could so as not to hurt the girl.

She looked up at me, embarrassment clear in her face as I helped her into the t-shirt. Poor girl had her arm through the head hole and had her head halfway through the arm hole.

"Don't worry about it," I soothed as she got herself all sorted out, "You'll get it,"

"What is there to…get," she muttered.

The way she spoke nearly broke my spark, it was halting, like she didn't know how to speak English or how to speak at all.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I failed…in my mission,"

I put a hand on her back but recoiled as she flinched at my touch.

"Kara, please answer me," I said.

"I was to…protect my brother, to…watch…over him," she whispered, "I have not…done so. He grew up…and I…wasn't there…"

Tears started spilling down her fair cheeks and I got down in front of her. I lifted her chin.

"Hey," I started, "Don't cry, for Primus' sake girl, if you start crying then _I'm_ gonna cry and then the whole room's gonna be filled with water…"

She gave a slight smile.

"Kara, you've got to move on, the past was just a chapter…" I said, "The book still needs to be finished. You love Kal, that much I can see, and you'd do _anything_ to protect him. I know you were told to watch over him when he was a baby,"

Her face fell.

"But," I finished, "You've got a lifetime to watch over him. And keep him from getting his aft kicked…again and again and _again_…"

Her smile came back.

"Here," I said, moving around behind her, "I'm going to get your hair out of your eyes, that ok?"

She gave a slight nod and I set to work, putting her hair in a simple braid. It'd stay out of her face and, if Kal took her flying, it wouldn't come loose and blind her.

"There, all done," I proclaimed getting up and gently guiding Kara out of the room.

"You're…different," she suddenly said.

"Different how?" I asked, although, I had a sneaking suspicion of what he meant…it was the same thing Kal had seen when he first came to us.

"You're…like the…" she searched for the right word.

"Autobots," I supplied, "Well…not exactly. But yeah, I guess."

"Your heart…it's…spitting sparks. And pulsing…strangely. Stopping, starting, dimming, brightening,"

"Well, it's nothing to worry about," I said, hoping and praying that no one told _her_ what was going on with me, "We just need to get your new abilities in check…then you'll just see my normal face and body, not what's going on inside me,"

She gave that slight smile once again and we came back into the main hall where Kal was explaining everything.

"Dusk?" Kara said as I started making my way towards my brother.

I stopped and turned to face her.

"Thank you," she finished.

I smiled and walked up to Kal, tossing his cape into his face.

"Hey," he protested indignantly.

I smirked as I walked up the platform to my brother who explained a bit about Kara to me. Nothing I didn't already know.

"I would like to introduce you to everyone else," Kal announced, "but only if you're up to it, if you're tired or anything…"

Kara shook her head.

"I slept long enough... don't need more," she said.

Her speech was still broken and I had a feeling it would take some time for her to adjust.

Kal nodded and slowly led her up the stairs to the platform. Her movements may have become smoother but they still had a jerkiness to them and she was still a little unsteady. Kal simply took lead holding one of her hands as he led her up one step at a time.

Everyone was keeping relatively quiet because of obvious reasons and Kal gave us all a thankful look. We were trying our hardest to make Kara's integration as easy as.

The pair reached the platform and Kara became more reluctant. I quickly realized it was because she was shy and nervous. Of course she was, these were alien people to her, she only really knew me…the rest she would have to get to know.

"Kara," Kal said softly, "I'd like you to meet my friends,"

He motioned to us.

Oddly enough the first person to approach and greet her was not Amber or Miko…it was Sean.

"Hello Kara, my name is Sean," he said holding out his hand to shake.

Kara looked from his hand to him to his hand again in confusion.

"You're supposed to shake it," Kal whispered.

She looked at him in confusion.

"Why?" she asked.

Kal shrugged.

"I'm not sure myself, but it's a human gesture," he explained.

Kara nodded and lightly took Sean's hand and shook it.

"Nice… to meet you," she said quietly.

Sean smiled and took a step back allowing the rest of us to greet her as well.

Ben was next.

"Name's Ben," he said, "part time engineering teacher, assistant to the 'Bots, and Dusk's boyfriend,"

Kara looked at him confused.

"Boy… friend?" she asked "what's a… boyfriend?"

Ah…um…well…There was an awkward silence at her question as everyone tried to figure out how to answer her question. I felt my cheeks flare and I looked down, scuffing my shoe against the metal floor, wings tucked tightly against my back.

"A boyfriend is kinda like… a test run before two people get married," Ben explained, looking at me, "To see if they are… compatible before committing,"

I looked anywhere but at his face, this was really awkward.

"Like an… experiment," Kara said.

Her eyes almost seemed to light up at the word and I wondered if Kal's sister was a bit of a scientist.

"I guess you could call it that…yeah," Ben said, happy the girl was starting to come out of her shell.

Next was Raf who quickly greeted her and returned to his work, then Dr. Williams who smiled warmly at her, and then Jack.

That, to say was an interesting intro to say the least.

My baby brother approached the two and Kara looked back between Kal and his counterpart.

"Who…?" she started.

"I'm Ultimus, your brother's counterpart in this universe," Jack explained.

Kara nodded, understanding better.

"Ah," she said as her eyes narrowed a bit as she looked at Jack's chest.

"Your heart looks… like Dusk's," she commented.

Wait, huh? How does his look like mine? He can't be dying either…can he? Please, Maker of All don't let that happen…Mom and Dad won't be able to handle losing one child, let alone two.

I felt my adopted parent's unease at the statement. They didn't know what to think either.

Jack raised a brow.

"Oh?" he asked.

"It sparks," Kara explained.

Oh, _now_ I get what she means…she means that he has a spark too.

"Well Dusk _is_ my sister…" Jack started, "so I guess there would be some similarities,"

He fell silent and came back to stand by me.

_"She saw your spark?"_ he asked via bond.

_"Yes and before you ask, no I didn't tell her,"_ I replied, _"She's got enough to worry about…I'm getting that mother-hen vibe from her that you show…a lot. I don't need another you on my case. Kal understands…Kara, I don't know."_

_"So…since he's her younger brother…does that make her your counterpart?"_

I shook my head slightly as I watched Amber and Miko go up to the girl.

_"I was told by both Primus and Prima that I had no counterpart. Jolt, Ben, Amber, Dr. Williams, Sean, and I are the only ones on Team Prime that don't have counterparts. Kara and I might be older than the two of you and we might be your sisters…but that doesn't exactly make her my counterpart. It's more than just relation, its mannerisms, life-styles, temperament…their very existence mirrors one another,"_

As I finished I heard Amber's last phrase to Kara.

"It's nice to meet you," Amber said softly, "It's also nice to see Dusk picked out a nice outfit for you too,"

Kara looked down at the outfit that she was wearing. The shirt was a little long and loose, likely due to our difference in height and build, and the pant cuffs were folded a little so she wouldn't step on them. She wore a pair of plain white sneakers as well.

"Hey!" I protested, "Are you saying I have bad taste?"

"Let's see…you wouldn't let me pick out your swimsuit for the pool party a few months ago…when it looked _fabulous_ on you…"

"It was pink, it was lacy, and I was _not_ going to wear it," I growled darkly.

"I'm surprise you haven't pranked me for that yet…"

I gave a very evil laugh.

"Then that means you haven't found it yet," I replied nonchalantly as Amber's eyes widened.

She'll be sleeping in fear tonight.

Kara turned to her brother with a questioning look.

"What's a prank?" she asked worriedly "It sounds… bad,"

Ah, this wasn't good.

"No, no sweetie," I said, jeeze I sound like Mom, "a prank is just a harmless joke for the prankster people don't get hurt in pranks,"

Arcee II started glaring daggers at me but I ignored it

"A… joke?" Kara said and became thoughtful for several seconds, clearly searching her mind for what the word meant.

Her eyes widened as she made the connection and she did something neither I nor anyone one else had yet to see her do.

She laughed at the realization for a handful of seconds before quickly calming herself. She noticed everyone looking at her in shock and seemed to shrink even smaller her face turning bright red.

"Did I do something… wrong?" she asked worriedly.

"No Kara, you didn't do anything wrong, we were just happy to hear you laugh," Kal said quickly.

"If you don't mind us asking, what was it you were laughing at?" Miko asked.

Kara looked down at her feet scuffing the ground with her shoes.

"I was remembering when I would… prank…Mom and Dad back home," she said quietly.

Wait…say that again…

She's a _prankster_!? Whoa, I was _not_ expecting that.

"Great, now there's two of them," Sean muttered.

I elbowed him.

"Sleep in fear, Shawnee," I threatened.

"You… pranked… our parents?" Kal asked in disbelief.

"It was… funny," she said, "Dad would get… flustered when I did it. I stopped when things got more… serious,"

She stopped, her face becoming sad. Suddenly, Kal and Arcee II started chuckling, grinning like mad. And…we stared at them as if they were crazy.

Maybe they were.

Kal ignored our looks and quickly regained his composure before turning to Kara.

"There is one more person I'd like you to meet before we get to the 'Bots," he said.

Kara looked at him questioningly.

"Who?" she asked.

"That would be me," June answered softly as she approached her son and his sister.

"Kara, this is June Darby, my adopted mother," he explained carefully.

He looked terrified of how she'd react to this. Would it be violent? Neutral? Hey, maybe _grateful_? Seeing how Kara acted towards me in my room…and how she revealed how bad she felt over not being able to protect her brother…I see that she'd be more grateful than anything.

Kara looked at the woman wide eyed before slowly speaking.

"You… raised my brother?" she asked.

The base was so silent a pin could be heard dropping in the next state over. Time for the truth…

"I did," June said with a nod.

And Kara did exactly what I thought she'd do.

She suddenly embraced June in a hug, causing June to gasp in surprise.

"Thank you," Kara said, "for taking care of my brother when I…"

She stopped as a small sob escaped her lips.

Kal looked shocked, but I couldn't really see why. Kara was understanding, much more so than my pain in the rear-end younger brother who can't trust a newcomer very easily…

Then again…the only reason Jack was hostile towards Kal was because he hurt me. Though _why_ he didn't warm up to Kal after Kal apologized was still a mystery to me. Jack normally is very friendly towards newcomers.

But that's all in the past now, thank Primus.

"I-it was my pleasure," June said, carefully, "Your brother _was_ a bit of a handful,"

"Hey," Kal protested..

We all smiled and June pulled away from Kara.

"But it was worth it in the end," she finished.

* * *

Jack/Ultimus Prime POV

"Thank you… so much," Kara said wiping away the tears.

She turned to Kal.

"Is that… everyone?" she asked.

"All the humans," he answered "there's still the Autobots but if you need a moment…"

He stopped as Kara put her hands on her hips.

"Kal," she started "I am not a child… I can handle this,"

Kal rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Sorry, just used to people being more delicate then me," he admitted

I looked towards my sister and smiled sheepishly as she glared darkly at me.

_"See!"_ she growled over our bond, _"Even _Kal_ listens to her when she tells him that she's fine,"_

_"She just woke up from a 16 year old nap…or longer, I dunno,"_ I retorted, _"But…"_

_"But nothing,"_ Dusk hissed, _"If he can treat her with that kind of respect, then I want you to do the same to me,"_

_"B…"_

_"I don't want to hear the 'but she's not dying', Jackson Darby,"_ Dusk ordered.

Kal then proceeded to introduce Kara to the Autobots, each one being a unique confrontation in themselves. Bulkhead and both Wheeljacks had been big and bombastic meetings and I had a feeling she'd be spending little time with them. Our Almost-Prime Smokescreen stayed very polite and tried to act as nice as possible.

'Bee's was interesting.

**"Nice to meet you, Kara,"** 'Bee chirped, **"My name's Bumblebee,"**

"It's nice to meet you too… Bumblebee," she said slightly stumbling over the pronunciation of his name.

Everyone looked at her in utter shock at her statement even 'Bee. She…she understood him!

**"Wait just a click…"** 'Bee whirred, **"You…you understand me?"**

"Of course I can understand you, why would I not?" she asked confused.

"No one else except the 'Bots, Ben, Amber, Sean, Doctor Williams, J-Ultimus, me and Raf can understand Bee," Dusk explained "And we're not sure why Raf can,"

Kara looked at us in bewilderment.

"You are… joking?" she asked.

Everyone shook their heads in answer.

Kara smiled at this.

**"It…has it's advantages," **'Bee admitted, **"I can talk about almost everyone and they can't hear…so if I say something embarrassing about them…they can't understand…"**

_"Say something about me and I'm going to get you,"_ I warned over bond.

_"Same here, big brother,"_ Dusk snapped.

Kara just laughed at his statement.

"What did he say?" Kal asked.

She shook her head.

"I will not tell," she said mysteriously.

Kal turned to Raf who shook his head.

Sighing, my counterpart continued the introductions.

Ultra Magnus's greeting was short and simple with the SIC giving a simple command to not cause any trouble around Base.

Jolt and Ratchet both greeted her, with Ratchet being his usual gruff self and Jolt constantly apologizing to her about his attitude.

Our Arcee simply said it was nice to meet her and then came the meeting that I, personally, was looking forwards to.

Kal's Arcee approached the two.

"I'm the other Arcee…from your brother's dimension," she explained, "He's my partner and it's good to see that you're adjusting to this well,"

HA!

"Partners," I whispered to Dusk jokingly.

My sister elbowed me in the ribs.

Hard.

I groaned in pain as the low clang died. Kara looked at me, confused.

"Why do you say 'partners' like a joke," she asked and another awkward silence consumed the base.

Um, well…

Kal looked like he was trying to make my head explode with his mind. Umm…can I hide now? Given enough effort…Kal making my head explode might have been the case had it not been for Arcee II's interruption.

"Jack and I," she explained referring to her brother by his human name "are… in a relationship,"

Kara looked from her brother to Arcee II to Kal again with a shocked look on her face.

And here comes the fireworks…

"Ok," she said plainly.

Wait, _what_!?

Kal's head shot up, that was not the reaction I, nor Kal apparently, were expecting. He gave her a questioning look and she elaborated.

"I see nothing wrong with this, it is your lives, your freedom to choose… I would be… going against my own… morals if I wasn't ok with it," she explained.

She had a dissatisfied look on her face, probably from her word choice. The flow of her words was rapidly becoming smoother but it seemed that her vocabulary was limiting her ideas

Arcee II smiled at Kara.

"Thanks for being so much more accepting then… others," she said with a glare directed at me.

What did I do _now_? I mean, other than hold a grudge against her beau…for about a day…or two…what did I do?

"Indeed," Dad said as he approached with Mom, "Your wisdom exceeds your age Kara-El,"

Kara just stared at my Dad, her head craned back.

Dad had always been tall but he was _huge_…he stood nearly as tall as Draconus, whom Kara had not seen yet. So of course she was dumfounded by his size.

"W-who are you?" she asked finding her voice.

"I am Optimus Prime and this is my mate Elita One," he said motioning to her, "I am the leader of the Autobots and the father of Ultimus,"

Kara looked from me to Dad and back again, a process that she'd repeated several times that day

"I can… honestly say I was not expecting that," she admitted and looked to Mom, "And you are his… mother?"

Mom nodded.

"I am," she said.

"Well… that was unexpected," Kara said and turned to Kal, "Is that… everyone?"

"Yeah, that's everyone at base," he said.

A door suddenly slammed open.

"PRIME!" Agent Fowler screamed.

Kara immediately fell to her knees and grasped her ears in pain as the agent stormed in.

Dusk glared darkly at the agent before coming over to Kara and kneeling down.

Those two seem to have hit it off nicely. I don't care what Dusk says about her not having a counterpart, I'm going to say that they are.

"Agent Fowler, please calm yourself," Dad said quietly.

"I ain't calming nothing! You were _supposed_ to get rid of the 'Cons so that our boys could study the ship, given how it wasn't Cybertronian and now you've stolen it and brought it here!" he yelled pointing at Kara's ship.

Kal looked up from his sister whom was still in pain from Fowler's yelling and looked at the agent, his eyes red with anger.

Uh oh.

We all immediately stood out of his way, we'd learned by now that Kal's anger nearly rivaled Dusk's when she hit her berserker rage, the ability she'd demonstrated against Kal in their initial encounter…

And _that_ was scary enough.

"And another thi-" Fowler never finished his sentence as Kal appeared in front of him with his hand clamped over Fowler's mouth.

"Quiet," Kal ordered.

Fowler looked at him in shock. He'd never actually met Kal, but Dad had reported who he was to Fowler and his superiors. Now he got some face to face time with Kal in an angry mood…which was probably not the best idea…

"That ship does not belong to either the government or the Autobots, it belongs to my long lost sister, who is currently writhing in pain on the floor because you never learned to speak quietly," the whole time he spoke his voice never rose or fell…which was frightening enough.

It reminded me of Dusk's when she was _really_ angry. Right before her black out. That eerily deadly serial killer calm that all Primes, and apparently _Ivorras_ had. Mom said I had never reached that point…and she hoped I never did. Dad did it only a few times, Megatron nearly killing Raf being a prime, no pun intended, example. Dusk…best one I can think of is when Ratchet was hooked on the Synth-En and bullied Dusk and 'Bee. Her calm "That's it," before 'Bee snatched her up into his servo.

Kal removed his hand.

"Now try again…and speak _quietly_," he ordered.

Fowler looked at the boy, who stood taller than he did, before speaking

"I think I'll return to my office and let my superiors know that the ship already has an owner," he said quickly.

"You go do that," Kal said and the Agent scurried off quietly closing the door behind him.

"Whoa," Amber breathed, "He sure told _him_!"

"Remind me not to tick you off…again," I said down to him.

He gave a shrug and came over to his sister, kneeling down. Dusk looked up at him, nodded and backed off.

"Hey," Kal said softly.

Kara shook her head, muttering something in a language I didn't know. It wasn't Earth-based, I can say that. She then switched over to English.

"Too loud…it hurts…make it stop…please, it's too big…" she whimpered, shaking.

"Then…make it small," Kal whispered, "Kara, I want you to focus on my voice, pretend…pretend it's an island,"

I saw June give a small smile and she nodded. Pride radiating from her.

Kara stopped shaking.

"Can you see it?" Kal murmured.

"I-I see…I see it," Kara started.

"Swim towards it," her brother urged, "Come to it,"

Kara lowered her hands and opened her eyes.

"It…it stopped…" she whispered as her brother helped her up, "And…you all look…normal. I can't see inside of you,"

We all looked at her in amazement. Kal had taught her how to hone her powers…just like that.

"Where'd you learn how to do that, Kal?" Amber asked.

Kal looked at June and smiled gently, "From a very good teacher,"

He put a hand on his sister's shoulder.

"Come on, I want to show you something," he said, leading her towards the Base doors.

I heard a low whooshing sound and I assumed that Kal had taken Kara flying.

After Kal and Kara left, I walked over to my sister.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You look…sad, and I can feel it too," I replied, "Why?"

She gave an almost pained smile.

"It's n-nothing," she said, "I'm fine,"

"I'm going to keep at you about this," I warned, "Might as well tell me,"

She gave a sigh.

"Not here, ok?" she pleaded, "Let's…get out of Base, I don't want anyone overhearing me."

I nodded and we started to walk out of the Base.

"Where are you two going?" Dad asked.

I turned towards him.

_"I'm going to see what's bothering Dusk,"_ I replied over private comm., _"She doesn't want anyone overhearing her…we're going to fly for a bit, ok?"_

He gave a nod and we continued out.

A few minutes later, we touched back down to the ground.

"Ok," I said as the both of us reverted to human form, "Spill."

"You remember when I first told you that Kal and I were alike?" she asked

I nodded.

"Reason why I said that…was because we were both in a strange universe…and we were all alone," she mumbled, "And…now he has Kara so he's not alone and…"

"You still are," I said, "That's why you're upset, you're lonely, that's all,"

I put an arm around her and drew her close.

"You have us," I added, "We're your family,"

"I just want…" a tear ran down her face, "I just want to know that my people are still there. I don't want to be the only one! Do you know how _hard_ it is…to know that you're the only one here? Even when you're surrounded by people?"

I stayed quiet.

"No, you don't," she said bitterly, "Because _you_ still have your family. _You_ still have other Autobots here to be around! _I_ have no one! _I…_I'm…I'm alone,"

She started crying harder and I rubbed her back between her wings to soothe her a bit.

"You've seen Cybreians…haven't you?" I asked.

"In-In d-dreams," she sobbed, "An-and tw-twice in th-the d-daytime,"

I frowned, I had only heard about the time she had nearly been kidnapped by Starscream…and two Cybreians came to save her.

"I know the first time was when you heard about the 'Bots," I started, "But when did…"

"Do you remember when you guys found the Polarity Gauntlet? And Dad, 'Bee and I were on a scouting trip?"

I nodded and froze.

"That's right, you never told us what happened…"

"Because Dad told us not to say anything," she replied.

Dusk closed her eyes.

"There were three of them," she whispered, "Three Autaris. My great uncle…one that looked like 'Bee used to…and…"

She stopped.

"And what?" I asked.

"There was another," she repeated, "You remember when I told you the 'Bots had different paintjobs and alts and such?"

I nodded, "How Ratchet was an H2 Hummer and lime yellow and Dad had a flame paintjob, I remember,"

"This one…this last one looked like Dad's old paintjob," she said, "Only he was white and gold flamed,"

She shook her head.

"I couldn't get over the fact that I knew him…he greeted us by name…except me, I was hidden…Tomosal ordered Karrick to go on ahead through a 'Bridge," she muttered, "Karrick went in, but Tomosal and the white mech stayed behind. There was a brief silence between the two, and Tomosal walked into the 'Bridge, disappearing. The white mech stayed behind. Jack, he looked right at me…And he said my name, my _Cybreian_ name!"

She sniffed, wiping away her tears.

"He told me…that my parents loved me…and they couldn't wait until I got home," she cried, shuddering, "He disengaged his battlemask…and I got a good look at his face plate,"

She looked up at the sky, "Jack, his optics were nearly identical to my eyes,"

"You think you know him?" I asked.

"I…I don't know, but Dad reacted strangely…like someone was trying to take me away," she frowned, "he herded me off and told 'Bee to come…when I looked back, the white mech was gone…"

She bowed her head.

"I'm still alone,"

I held her close and immediately commed Dad.

_"Do you know a white and gold flamed Autari?"_ I asked him.

His answer was hesitant.

_"…Yes…why?"_

_"Who is he?"_

I felt a slight twinge of jealousy and defensiveness from him.

_"Dad..."_ I started.

_"His designation is Faeranar,"_ he growled back tersely, _"Translated it is Firesword. He is an _Ivorra_ and Tomosal's adopted son,"_

_"Dusk says she knows him…somehow…or she feels she knows him,"_

_"Because she does,"_

_"Who is he?"_ I asked.

He didn't answer.

_"Dad," _I repeated, _"Who is Firesword really,"_

_"His human name is Michael Greyman,"_ Dad growled, _"He is Dusk's father,"_

**So, we know why Dusk is sad...and we find out something about the _Metal Attraction_ scouting trip that no one knew! Dusk got to see her Dad. Her _real_ Dad...and Optimus is protective of her...does the song _Cleanin' This Gun_ mean anything to you guys?  
**

**If you all have _any_ ideas, don't be afraid to PM Rapidfyrez and I! We don't bite...much...:)**

**Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	7. And I Can't Control It

**This chapter...we learn not to make Kal or Dusk mad!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****_Transformers: Prime, Man of Steel, _****or ****_Another Type of Alien_**

Chapter 7

And I Can't Control It

Amber POV

"You sure this is a good idea?" I asked Miko, "Remember the incident with Kal?"

"Yeah but he's sleeping with his girlfriend," she replied.

She froze as she realized what she said and we both shuddered.

"It's not like he's on the couch now," Miko shrugged as we made it into the main room.

I sat my drumsticks down on a crate so that I could set up my drums. I looked back down to pick them up…

THEY WERE GONE!

My parents gave those to me! They're the only things I had left from my life before the 'Bots!

"What gives!" I demanded, looking at Miko, "where are my drumsticks?"

"I dunno," she answered, "but could you plug my amp in, I'm not getting any sound,"

I sighed and moved to do so but I stopped.

"Uh, Miko, the cord is gone," I said.

"What?!" she demanded, looking around frantically, "Well were could it be?"

Someone cleared their throat, making Miko and I jumped.

"Looking for these?" Kal asked, holding up Miko's cord and _MY_ drumsticks!

"Give me my drumsticks," I ordered, holding out my hand, "I mean it Kal,"

He frowned.

"Did you forget who's sleeping up there?" he asked pointing to the platform.

Ah, right…Kara. I forgot.

"That's what I thought," he said.

He gave an evil smile.

"I don't think you'll be needing these for a long time," he said.

Kal lifted off the ground and flew to the rafters, ignoring mine and Miko's protests. He floated next to a beam and set the two items on top of it. Kal descended back to the ground and smirked at Miko and I as we glared daggers at him.

"Not cool," Miko said.

Kal shrugged.

"Warned you I'd get you back," he said.

"Well, we're even so can we have our stuff back?" I asked.

Kal looked at me with an innocent smile. I knew that look, and I didn't like that look. Dusk gave us that look. And it never ended well…

"Why, I may have gotten you back for destroying my ear drums yesterday, but I still have to get you back for spying on me and my girlfriend," he said.

Oh no. Oh Nonononononono!

"Sleep in fear," Kal said cryptically as he left.

"Don't worry," I whispered to Miko, "Dusk will help us get them down, we just…don't play early in the morning until they leave,"

"I hope she'll help," Miko whispered.

A small moan from the platform caught our attention and Kal was up there in seconds by his sister's side.

"Kara, are you alright?" he asked gently.

"My eyes," I heard her say, "they hurt,"

"Here, let me see…oh no,"

Two beams of ruby light blazed from the platform and Kal was sent flying, crashing into the floor and making a small crater.

His face! Oh dear God his face! So surprised! Haha!

"Ow," he groaned as Miko and I started laughing.

"WHAT THE FRAG HAPPENED IN HERE!?"

Miko and I turned around and saw both Jack and Dusk standing in the hallway, staring wide-eyed at the damage.

I was too stunned to even tell Dusk to cut out the mouth.

"Oh my gosh, Kal!" Kara said and ran to her brother, leaping off the platform and landing next to him just as graceful as Kal or Dusk.

"C'mon," I said, "Let's go see if he's ok,"

Miko nodded and the four of us ran towards the two teens.

"Are you alright, I'm sorry I didn't mean to…"

Kal held up a hand to stop her and he stood up.

"I'm fine, you just caught me off guard is all," he looked from the platform to his sister then at his now burnt shirt, "Looks like the rest of your powers are starting to come in,"

"I ugh…" she said sheepishly and looked at her feet.

"Hey, it's fine," Kal said, Kara looking up at him as he spoke, "I was much worse when my powers came in, almost cut our home in half when my heat vision came in,"

Kara smiled at that and Kal continued.

"We just need to get you some practice with your powers is all and you'll control them easily," he said, comforting.

The four of us finally made it to them since we were on the other side of the platform.

"What happened?" Dusk demanded.

"Kara's powers are starting to fully develop," Kal said, "Might have taken a beam of heat vision to the chest,"

"Yeah we could tell," Jack said pointing to Kal's burnt shirt as he tried to hold back a laugh.

He actually succeeded.

"Yeah…" Kal said before an idea occurred to him "there more to the training room than just the combat protocols?"

Dusk smiled brightly.

"Of course," she replied.

* * *

Dusk POV

Kal and Kara stood in the training room along with Jack, Amber, Miko, me and several of the 'Bots. There were three different features in the training room that were active at this time. The target range, the obstacle course, and the weight machine designed for Autobots.

Hopefully this worked to help Kara train.

Since her heat vision had manifested, Kara had tried keeping her eyes forward clearly afraid of looking at someone and hurting them. Kal tried telling her that unless she willed it they wouldn't come through again but she refused to listen.

So Kal had the room set up so the two could train.

"Alright, I'll go through first so you can see what needs to be done and have an idea of what to do," Kal said, "There's no time limit, your just learning to control your abilities,"

Kara nodded and Kal stepped forward to the first part of the training course, the target range. There were four targets line up down the range, one at 10 yards, one at 25, one at 50, and one at 100 yards.

Kal looked from target to target each time a brief flash of light blasting from his eyes. Each target had two neatly burned holes in the center of the target. It was possibly one of the most impressive things I've seen from him.

He moved to the obstacle course next.

Consisting of high walls, pitfalls, a course with stunners on either side and a long runway towards a single bell. Ring the bell twice and the course was done.

Kal took off like a shot running at full speed.

He easily leaped the high wall flipping and twisting over the wall before landing on the other side legs splayed. He took off running across an open area when the ground opened up beneath him.

Surprising us all, Kal didn't fly. Instead, he let himself fall into the deep pit that was easily 20 feet deep. Suddenly, he shot up out of the pit, landed with a roll and took off running. Leaping and ducking over various walls and obstacles.

He slid across the ground and looked to see the long path with energon stunners on either side. He ran across the 100 yard stretch as the guns whirred to life.

Stun rounds flew through the air quickly filling the air. Kal weaved and dodged the rounds jumping and ducking underneath them. He continued running and emerged from the crossfire, running to the final section of the course, the runway.

It was littered with possible traps and Kal quickly sprinted across it. Kal's foot tripped a wire and several holographic figures appeared attacking him.

"Hey, isn't that the one you keep tripping?" I asked Jack.

He glared at me.

Kal dodged the first one's punch, spinning behind it and slamming his fist against its neck. It broke into light before dissolving.

He dodged under the next ones and delivered an uppercut that sent it flying into the air, breaking apart as it did. The final figure sprinted at him and Kal grabbed it by the face before slamming it into the ground with a loud BOOM!

The figures finished, Kal ran to the bell and rang it twice and the course ended.

Kal made his way to the final part of the training, the weight machine.

It was a simple device with a large metal platform that a person was supposed to stand under.

The machine would slowly add weight and it was the job of the lifter to fight against it until they either couldn't handle the weight or the machine couldn't add any more weight, something that only Dad, Bulkhead, Magnus, Jack and I had done

It wasn't particularly challenging…but it was just a good way to test Kal's and Kara's weight limit to an extent. Better than having Draconus ram his fist on Kara.

I seriously hope she never meets him.

Kal stood under the platform and placed his hands underneath it and waited for it to start. There was a slow whir and a boom as the first weight was added. The max weight it could reach was roughly 200 tons, each weight weighing one ton to be precise. The loud, resounding boom echoed through the room as each weight was added and he looked like he felt nothing.

There was a sudden shudder as two weights dropped at once and I watched as he smirked. What was he planning?

Another two weights landed with a thud and Kal stumbled, collapsing to one knee.

"KAL!" Everyone assembled called as he fell lower and lower as the weight increased.

Come on Kal, one more weight to go, hold on…there was a loud boom and he fell on his other knee.

"GET HIM OUT!" Kara screeched, "GET HIM OUT!"

We all started towards him…when he stood.

And he lifted the machine holding all the weight in one hand.

"Did I scare you?" he asked with a smile as the machine shut down.

"You _jerk_!" I shouted, going up to him as he stepped out of the machine and I socked him in the shoulder, "You had us worried sick!"

"Hey," he shrugged, "It was funny, and consider yourself got,"

I glared at him.

I'm going to get him. And I'm going to get him good…just not using anything that deals with his claustrophobia.

"Kara?" he asked, turning towards her, "You ready?"

She gave a nod.

"I'm ready,"

She walked up to the target range and stopped. I could see the uncertainty in her face.

"Kara," I started, "Let it out. Those targets…they're not real, they're not living. You know that frustration you have? Let it out, take your best shot,"

The edges of her mouth quirked and her eyes burned red and two crimson beams blazed forth, slicing through the 10 yards, then the 25.

The 50 and the 100 proved a bit of a challenge. The beams seemed considerably weaker as it went on, it sliced the through the 50 pretty easily, but the 100 it just got scorched. Don't get me wrong, that would still give a person a third degree burn.

Next was the obstacle course.

Like Kal, Kara took off like a shot and sprang over the wall like a cat.

Unlike Kal, Kara wasn't expecting the pitfall to open up as quick.

She teetered on the edge of the pit, her arms pin-wheeling to the side. We all started forwards just in case she fell.

She regained her balance and leaped over the pit, earning a smile from Kal.

Kara kept going, slower than Kal, but that was understandable. She finally met the stunners and that's when things got a little ugly.

She wasn't going through them as effortlessly as Kal did. More often than not, she got herself stung by the stunners, but she didn't fall so kudos to her. She leaped up to ring the bell, rang it once before falling a bit. She leaped back up and rang the bell for the second time.

She gave a sheepish smile as the course shut down and went towards the weight machine.

Like Kal, Kara lifted the weights effortlessly. 198 tons, 199 tons, finally the magic 200 tons. Kara, at least had the decency not to trick us into thinking she couldn't handle it.

"How'd I do?" she asked nervously as she approached.

"You did fine, much better than I thought you would for your first time," Kal admitted.

Kara smiled at him when Amber coughed to get their attention.

"Well, now that training's finished for now, we have something just as important to focus on,"

"And that is?" Kara asked genuinely confused.

Amber smiled. Oh no, I don't like that smile. When Amber smiles it normally means one of two things. Heavy Metal time or…

"Duh, we have to go shopping for new clothes for you. You can't just wear the same thing the whole time you're here," she said.

"That'd be our cue to leave," all the males in the room cried in unison.

I started sneaking off when Amber snagged the back of my shirt.

"Uh, uh," she tsked as she yanked me back, "You're coming with me. I'm getting sick of seeing you wear the same outfit every day too,"

_"Jack?"_ I pleaded.

Nothing.

"You'll never take me alive!" I wailed as I staggered forwards.

Amber tripped me and started dragging me backwards, I dug my nails into the floor, whining pitifully as she dragged me back.

She finally set me on my feet and I glared daggers at her.

"Is this…shopping something I should be afraid of?" Kara asked, puzzled.

"When it's Amber helping you…" I started, "Yes, you should be very afraid."

"I don't think I am going to…enjoy this,"

"Welcome to my world," I sighed as Amber dragged the both of us towards the door of the Base.

* * *

Jack/Ultimus Prime POV

"Dad, are you ok?" I asked as I came up to him.

He didn't look up from the screen he was looking at.

Mom came up and put a servo on his shoulder.

"Optimus?" she asked.

"Get everyone in here," he stated, "We need everyone we can find."

"Dusk is out with Amber and Kara," I said.

"Then get Kal and the other Arcee,"

"But Dad…"

"No buts," he growled, turning to face us.

"I'll go," Mom said, "I know you and Kal don't get along…especially where your aunt's counterpart's involved."

She gave a small shudder.

"_I'm_ not even sure I'm going to get used to that,"

She went off in search of the two missing people.

We waited a few minutes and, after what seemed like every 'Bot in the Base had come in, Mom came back with Arcee II and Kal in tow. Mom didn't look happy.

_"What happened?"_ I asked Mom via bond.

_"Don't. Ask,"_ Mom growled as she took her regular spot next to Dad.

"Glad to see you two could join us," I said, earning another glare from Arcee II.

Dad ignored the small exchanged and spoke.

"Now that everyone is here I can explain," he turned to the terminal, "Another Cybertronian relic has landed on Earth, though what relic we don't know,"

Well, that can't be good. Weapon of Mass Destruction or what…?

"All we know for sure is that the Decepticons want this relic as well, and have deployed a large force to defend the location while they excavate it," Dad explained.

He turned to Kal and Arcee II.

"Because Dusk is currently…unavailable…I had hoped you'd be willing to assist us in securing the relic," he said.

"If it means helping you get the advantage of the 'Cons I have no problem with that," Arcee II said.

Kal shrugged.

"Don't need to ask me twice, I'd be happy to help," he said.

Dad nodded and turned to Ratchet.

"Open the ground bridge," he ordered and the portal swirled to life, "Autobots, roll out,"

* * *

Dusk POV

"What is she doing?" Kara asked.

I looked up, sighing.

"In all my years of living with her…I still don't know what _half _she does," I muttered.

"Here we go!" Amber chirped holding up…

"GAH!" I shouted, covering my eyes, "Ah Primus I am blinded!"

Amber pouted and put the lacy, glittery outfit back on the rack.

"You've _got_ to get something!" she whined, "Kara?"

Kara backed up.

I looked on the rack next to me, picking up a white t-shirt and some jeans.

Kara cocked her head with a slight smile.

This here is a girl after my spark. Plain, simple, gets the job done.

Unlike _someone_ I know…

"It's too _boring_!" Amber protested, "Would it _kill_ you to wear some glitter?"

"Let me think about that…" I hummed, "Yes,"

She glared at me.

"If I found something with a little sparkle…would you be happy?" I asked.

Amber made the 'duh' face at me.

"Fine," I sighed, "C'mon, Kara, we've got to satisfy the fashionista before she forces us into something we definitely do _not_ want to wear."

I came out of the dressing room with a dark blue top with silver star-like designs along the v-neck collar. I looked at Amber.

"There, ya happy now?"

"It's still blue."

"I am _not_ going to wear _pink_, Am," I snarled, "Over my cold, grey, sparkless shell will I wear that cursed color,"

She looked at me funny.

"I don't understand Cybreian, Dusk," Amber sighed.

Grr. Curse me and my habit of falling into Cybreian.

I growled and glared at her as Kara came out.

She was in a bright red top with a little bit of gold threading on the side of the shirt that twisted upwards in an intricate design. Her dark hair really set it off.

"Well," Amber said, "Looks like you two are still breathing,"

"Ha, ha," I muttered as I went back into the room and got changed.

When we got everything paid for, the three of us went out of the store, bags in hand.

"See, that wasn't so bad," Amber chirped, smiling.

"It wasn't…" Kara said, and then added so that only I could hear her, "But that doesn't…mean I want to do it again,"

I grinned.

"C'mon, Vince, please!" I heard a young man's voice cry.

I turned my head.

"What's wrong?" Amber asked.

"I hear it too," Kara replied.

"Shh!" I hissed, concentrating on where the voice was coming from.

I looked down an alley, and saw a gang of boys cornering a younger boy…not much older than Jack.

And the leader, of course, was Vince.

I had heard about Vince from Ben, Jack, Raf, and Miko. The jerk had hit my brother twice and terrorized Raf.

"I thought…humanity was…good?" Kara asked as Vince stalked towards the boy, "Maybe not…the Loud Mouth though…"

"Now why didn't I think of that nickname for Fowler?" Amber mused.

"Not all people are good, Kara," I replied, "Just like Cybertronians, there are good ones…and bad, Vince…he's one of the bad ones,"

"And…we will stop him?"

"He's already terrorized Jasper," Amber said sadly, "The Cops are too afraid to do anything because of his dad. His dad, hard to believe it, is Treasurer of Jasper…he controls the paychecks of everyone in Jasper."

I wanted to help though.

"Dusk," Amber warned, "I know that look,"

Just one hit, and I can get even for that bully hurting my baby brother.

I felt a hand grab my shoulder.

"Remember your Dad's rule!" Amber hissed in my ear.

I gave a low hiss, but I didn't move. Don't harm humans Dad says. _Have_ to obey Dad.

It would have been fine if…

"Well, _hel-lo_ ladies," I heard someone say.

I turned around to face the ginger teen.

Gingers have souls, people say, they're just not theirs. The teenager in front of me…I highly doubt it.

"What do you want," Amber spat.

"I was just going to ask one of you lucky ladies for possibly a movie?" Vince asked slyly smiling at us.

Amber glared at him, Kara frowned, and I didn't show him any emotion.

His gaze froze on Kara.

He gave a smile.

"Kara, get back," I growled softly in a subsonic tone that only the two of us could hear.

She did as I asked, standing right behind me.

"C'mon, babe, don't you want to have fun?" Vince purred.

* * *

Authoress POV

As soon as those words slipped from his mouth, Dusk stepped in front of Kara, eyes darkening by the second.

"I'd suggest you go find your harem elsewhere," Dusk snarled, taking a defensive position.

Vince looked at her, surprised.

"Fiery, I like it," he grinned.

"I oughta…"

"Dusk, please," Amber begged, grabbing Dusk's arm and starting to pull, "Don't get mad, let's…let's just go,"

Dusk slipped her arm from Amber's grip.

"You might think you're a hot shot around here, _Vinnie_," Dusk growled, "But I see _right_ through that façade. I warn you now, come one step closer to my friends and me…and I will put you down on the ground,"

"A delicate thing like you?" Vince said, shaking his head, "I think you'd break…like _glass_ if you tried."

Dusk's face and eyes darkened even more. A pale, electric blue flicker appeared in her eyes. Vince was reminded unpleasantly of that day when Jack had put him on his back in the middle of the school lunch period after Vince had insulted the young Prime's parents.

Vince, unwisely, took another step towards Kara.

And was promptly flipped over on his stomach, his arm pulled painfully across his back.

"Ow!" he yelped as Dusk pulled his arm farther.

"I warned you," Dusk snarled, "You took that next step…and another thing, Vince…"

She flipped him over, pinning her arm against the ginger's throat and Vince stared into those pitch black eyes…the faintest of blues painting over them as golden specks flecked the irises.

"You _ever_ hurt my baby brother again…and you will wish you've never been born," she threatened.

She released him.

Vince rubbed his throat as Dusk got up.

"Wh-who…" he croaked.

"The name Darby mean anything to you?" Dusk asked.

Vince's eyes widened and Dusk looked at her friends.

"Let's go, before everyone starts worrying about us,"

* * *

Jack/Ultimus Prime POV

We all stepped from the ground bridge to a site that…well, was kinda scary…over 100 'Cons littered the area guarding and protecting the it, their arms in blaster mode. Seekers flew in patrol overhead and who other than Starscream appeared to be in charge of the operation.

The area itself was desert area with dust being blown up by the high winds, weakening visibility and for the us 'Bots…that meant sand in the gears.

I hated getting the stuff out. It took _forever_!

"Great gonna have to wash the sand out of my gears," Arcee IIcomplained.

When she thought no one was looking she gave Kal a wink and he blushed violently. Unfortunately, she didn't see me looking at them.

"Get a room," I grumbled.

Kal opened his mouth to argue with me when…

"Quiet all three of you!" Mom ordered.

"Yes, Mom," I muttered softly and the three of us grew silent.

"So what's the plan sir?" Ultra Magnus asked.

"Kal and I shall eliminate the Decepticon air force while the rest of you shall split into groups and attack the Decepticons from their weakest points," Dad ordered.

The plan made sense, take out their air superiority and strike at key areas so as to cause them to route quickly, though Vehicons rarely routed.

_"Why can't I help you out in the sky?"_ I asked Dad via bond.

_"I need you to watch Smokescreen,"_

_"Watch over the Almost-Prime, gotcha,"_ I nodded, though I was still a little disappointed in not being able to fly.

And so we all split up, heading to different areas.

"So, ready to fry some 'Con circuits?" Smokescreen asked as we looked over the rock we were behind.

"Ready if you are," I replied, aiming.

And the two of us fired into the 'Cons, hitting a bunch of them dead on.

"You remember that game Dusk and 'Bee started up?" Smokescreen asked as he took another shot.

"You mean the one where they count their kill shots?"

"Yeah,"

"You're going down in smoke, Smoke," I grinned as we got up and charged the enemy.

"Bring it on, _Jackrabbit_,"

I growled, glaring up at the sky.

_"Miko…I hate you so much for giving me that _stupid_ nickname," _I thought angrily.

"Then…I have ten," Smokescreen said.

I shot down two Vehicons.

"Fourteen now," I replied.

"Eighteen!"

"Cheater!" I shouted as the 'Cons kept coming in faster and faster.

I engaged my sword, and slashed the 'Cons to pieces, Adoritar shining like a star.

A Vehicon came up, pointing it's blaster at Smokescreen…he didn't see it…

I couldn't get it in time…

"Smokescreen!" I shouted.

Suddenly, something crashed through the Vehicon's chestplate. There was a loud crash and Energon flew everywhere as someone ripped a hole through its chest. The Vehicon stuttered once before falling on its back offline.

"Whoa," Smokescreen said as Kal brushed some energon off his suit.

"You going to say that every time I pull off an incredible feat of strength?" my counterpart quipped.

Instead of responding, Smokescreen loosed a barrage of Energon blasts directly behind Kal. He turned to see a 'Con that was going to stomp on him.

"Thanks," he said to him.

Smokescreen nodded and continued fighting, Kal joining us. Smokescreen delivered a right hook into a 'Con knocking it to Kal who delivered a flip kick that knocked it on its back, a large dent in its head.

Kal leapt over us and crashed into a 'Con that was flanking me and ripped his arm off. The 'Con looked at the stump that was once his arm and shock before I sent Adoritar through its helm, offlining it for good.

Kal dodged a descending foot and kicked off a rock back at the owner of said foot. He crashed into the face of the offender with a crash. He grabbed its head as it walked back and ripped its head clean off tossing it at another 'Con engaged with me. It distracted the 'Con long enough for me to finish it off with a blade through the spark chamber.

The 'Con fell back into the sea of soldiers quickly disappearing.

"Ugh, these things just don't _die_!" I growled as I stabbed through another spark chamber, "At least Draconus isn't here…right Kal?"

Smokescreen let out a pained yelp and I saw that he'd taken a blast in the side, energon seeping from the wound.

Kal flew towards our comrade and shot his heat vision at the attacker, dismembering it's arms.

The 'Con fell on his back unable to block the knockout punch Smokey delivered.

"Ultimus! Cover us!" Kal yelled.

I nodded and Kal approached the 'Bot.

I slashed at the Vehicons, cutting through the line and making sure that none got through.

"Is that the best you can do?" I taunted as I stabbed again and again, "C'mon!"

Suddenly, a Groundbridge spun to life.

"Ultimus, help Smokescreen, I'll cover you!" Kal yelled.

I nodded and helped Smokecreen to his pedes.

"On your pedes soldier," I grunted as we started towards the Groundbridge.

"Whatever you say, Carrier," he mumbled.

Aw, great. I didn't know many Cybertronian terms, but _that_ one I did know. Carrier was the word for mother.

"Ratchet!" I yelled as we made it to the Base, "Need a little help!"

"What happened?"

"Shot to the side…" I recalled, "He's losing a lot of energon…he's a little delusional…"

"What happened?" I heard Dusk ask.

"Smokescreen's been injured, we're almost done here though," I said, turning back towards the 'Bridge.

"And my brother?" Kara asked, "Is he…ok?"

"Last time I saw him he was fine," I shrugged, "I have to get back…we'll be home shortly,"

And I went back into the chaos.

* * *

Dusk POV

"I have to get back…we'll be home shortly," Jack said as he went through.

I turned to face Kara…and she had disappeared!

"You sure you didn't give her any lessons?" I demanded, turning towards Amber.

"I never really had time to corrupt her or anything!" Amber protested.

I ran towards the 'Bridge…and stopped, turning towards Amber.

"Stay. Here," I ordered.

"You take the fun out of everything!" she pouted.

I ran through the Groundbridge and spotted Kara.

"Kara!" I shouted, running up to her and grabbing her arm, "What were you thinking!"

"I…I can help!" she snapped, yanking her arm away.

I snatched at it in vain as an explosion cut me off. When the smoke cleared, Kara was gone…and I felt a harsh, burning pain in my side as a piercing shriek floated over the battlefield.

I turned around, watching Jack dodge a Vehicon…whose servos were dripping with Jack's energon.

"Not my brother," I snarled.

* * *

Jack/Ultimus Prime POV

I hissed as the reopened slash marks I had gotten from the _Nemesis_ began to bleed once more. The Vehicon advanced, slashing at me as he advanced. I tripped and fell…

Something slammed into it, sending it sprawling.

My sister stood where the Vehicon once did, blades and battlemask engaged.

"Thanks," I panted as I stood up again.

I didn't get an answer. All I heard was a low, but loud hissing sound…and Dusk attacked the Vehicon, ripping into it and sending energon spraying into the air. The 'Con shrieked in pain as it was being torn apart.

I honestly had never seen her do this before…and I admit…it was scary.

The Vehicon's shrieks cut off suddenly. And Dusk lifted her helm, roaring a challenge to the skies, her ebony and ember optics blazing eerily.

_"Dusk?"_ I asked, via bond, _"Can you hear me?"_

I got nothing…

But there was a small glimmer of a presence in her that was fearful of what she was doing, of what she had become. _That_ was my sister…that little presence.

The Berserker Halfling got up to her pedes and went after another Vehicon, ravaging it just like she did the first one.

I looked at the shredded corpse of the Vehicon, wanting to purge as I did. What would happen if the Vehicons ran out before my sister's rage did?

I really didn't want to find out.

_"Uh, Dad?"_ I commed, _"What do you do when Dusk has completely lost it?"_

There was a little silence…

_"That is not good,"_

I rolled my optics as Dusk moved on to another victim.

_"No…really?"_ I asked sarcastically, _"And here I thought it was a _good_ thing that she was shredding Vehicons into mulch long after they're dead and ripping out their spark chambers,"_

_"Watch your tone, Ultimus Prime,"_ he growled, _"I will take care of her, I know how to calm her,"_

I watched as he landed not too far from her. I watched as Dusk cackled insanely as she repeatedly stabbed at her victim, making it shriek as energon sprayed her. I watched as Dad gave the Vehicon mercy and shot it through the helm.

I came a little closer to the two of them as Dusk turned around, hissing and snarling at Dad.

He said something to her and she edged away, still growling.

He grabbed her this time, holding her close. Dusk screamed and scrabbled at his armor, trying to get away. But Dad still held her.

Dusk's knees gave out and she fell limp.

"Is she…?" I asked.

"Just tired," Dad replied, "I have not seen her lose control in battle since the first incursion with dark energon,"

I touched Dusk's wing gently, it twitched and I jumped back. Dad gave a faint smile as Dusk's _sapphire_ optics came online.

"Owww," she moaned, "Wha…?"

She looked at the carnage that she had created.

"Aw, slag, I lost it again…didn't I?" she asked, "I…"

A loud, thundering scream of pain and anger flooded the area, making all three of us cover our audios in pain.

I looked up…

And saw Kal holding Kara in his arms.

She looked dead.

Tears started spilling down my sister's faceplate…and Kal did something I did not expect.

He went into a 'Berserker Rage' of his own…

The look plastered on his face was a look of calm rage, no expression… Except in his eyes. His eyes were pure glowing red, no other color no sign of emotion reasoning or logic. Just like Dusk's.

If it was _anything_ like I had just witnessed…The army was doomed.

Starscream stumbled back and immediately began to flee.

"Decepticons, kill the human!" he ordered as he ran through the ranks who were converging on Kal.

It was too crowded for him to transform though I don't think it would've have made a difference.

There was a loud clash and several Vehicons went flying into the air, at least, what was left of them.

"STARSCREAM!" Kal shrieked, his voice echoing across the plane.

The SIC let out a cry of fear as Kal shot high into the sky ignoring the massive number of Vehicons.

They were an obstacle, and like all obstacles, had to be removed. Kals eyes started glowing an even brighter red and instead of two beams emanating from his eyes, something far more terrifying occurred..two massive waves of energy, large enough to encompass said army of 'Cons, streamed from his eyes instantly killing any 'Con in his grasp.

Kal slowly looked up the army and the 'Cons tried to run, tried to get away. But any touched by the beams fell to the ground in pain, and liquid metal poured from their joints, the beam not hot enough to completely burn through their armor just make it burning hot. It looked like a painful way to die.

The beam stopped and Kal blinked bloody tears from his eyes. The damage he'd caused…was catastrophic. Every 'Con in the area lay on the ground offlined…or as useless scrap metal. Only Screamer and his personal guard remained.

Starscream looked over the remains of his forces in horror.

"Take to the skies, run!" he screamed and turned to transform and take off…

Only to come face to face with Kal.

"H-how did you…" Starscream's question was interrupted as Kal killed his two remaining guards without moving, only his heat vision.

Starscream snarled suddenly and aimed his blaster at Kal firing point blank several times creating huge amounts of smoke from the blasts.

"Ha! I'd like to see you survive…" his sentence trailed off as the smoke cleared to reveal Kal without a single scratch.

Starscream gaped in horror when Kal grabbed the blaster. With almost no visible effort he tore the arm off, wires and metal snapping from the sudden force. Starscream howled in pain as Kal ripped his entire arm, shoulder and all off and proceeded to tear it in two. He fell on his backside and started scooting back, using his remaining arm to try and fend off Kal.

It was in vain, Kal landed and grabbed him by the heel and heaved flinging Starscream into the ground before repeating the process several times. He let go on the third time and Starscream tried standing only for his leg to give out.

Kal flew up to his face and head butted the cowardly seeker, sending him flying against a rock formation. He started whimpering in fear as Kal slowly hovered towards him his eyes still radiating red.

"P-please… h-h-have m-mercy!" Starscream begged, tears streaming down his face.

Kal grabbed his chin.

"You don't deserve mercy," he snarled.

That said, Kal shot into the air dragging the Seeker with him by the chin.

Dusk was released from Dad's grip and she staggered over to Kara's motionless form. Arcee II stood in her way.

"MOVE IT!" Dusk shrieked, shoving the blue femme out of the way as the familiar blue glow surrounded my sister, leaving her in her human form.

Arcee II glared heatedly at Dusk.

"How dare…!"

Dusk's face was impassive. Eyes not yet the deadly coal color, but close.

"How dare I?" Dusk asked with a very deadly tone.

"Dusk," Mom said, transforming to her human form to check on Kara, "Not here, please. There's been enough damage,"

"She's not dead," Dusk said.

Mom looked at her, surprised.

"How do you know?" she asked.

"Her soul," Dusk replied, "Cybreian Soul Sight…I can see it. It's faint, but it's still there…she needs to be taken to Ratchet,"

Dusk looked up to Arcee II.

"You need to tell Kal that Kara is alive," she said, "He'll listen to you. If _that_…"

She pointed up to where Kal had disappeared.

"Is _anything_ like what you saw me do today…only a loved one can bring him out of it," Dusk finished, "Seeing as he cares for you _deeply_. You are the best choice, tell him. I…I'm going to get Kara to Ratchet,"

I could tell she didn't want anyone to see her now. She called up the Groundbridge and carried Kara's unconscious form into it.

As soon as she left, Starscream crash landed into the ground. Kal landed front of the Seeker, Starscream's now dismembered jaw still held in Kal's hand. Starscream looked up weakly, his left optic shattered, at the Kryptonian in fear.

He tried moving away, but his whole body was covered in dents, his wings bent or shattered from impact and Kal dropped his jaw on the ground.

"You die…NOW!" Kal screamed and walked calmly towards Starscream.

"Arcee, now!" I shouted, "Get him to stop before he does something he regrets!"

"JACK!" Arcee II screamed.

Kal froze as if he recognized the voice...Just as Dusk said he would.

He turned to us, blood red eyes glaring at us.

"Stop, now, you're going too far," Arcee II said more gently.

"He…killed…Kara," Kal said angrily…though not as angrily as before.

Arcee II shook her head.

"Kara's not dead, unconscious," she explained.

The red in Kal's eyes faded immediately, revealing the bloody tears in his eyes.

"She's… alive?" he asked weakly, the toll of what he'd done taking effect.

Arcee II nodded.

"Yes, just unconscious she'll be fine," she said softly.

Kal's knees gave out and he fell on his hands tears dripping from his eyes and staining the ground red.

"Leave," he ordered Starscream, his voice hoarse "NOW!"

He slammed a fist into the ground, cratering it.

The Seeker called for a Groundbridge and crawled through, leaking Energon as he did. Kal looked up at Arcee II.

"I'm… so…sorry," he said before he fell to the ground unconscious.

* * *

Amber POV

Dusk didn't say a word as she brought Kara in and laid her on a berth, where Dr. Williams got to work, putting a breathing mask over the poor girl.

I looked towards my best friend.

She was covered, head to toe in dried energon, so I assumed she had flew into a rage on the battlefield. Her eyes didn't have that light in them anymore…

All in all, judging by how she looked and her posture…

She just screamed sorrow.

"You ok?" I asked her as I came up, putting a hand on her shoulder and ignoring the energon that came off on my hand.

Dusk flinched and stepped away from my touch.

The Groundbridge opened again and Arcee II came through, holding and unconscious Kal in her servos.

They put him on the berth next to Kara's and everyone stepped back, watching the brother and sister with interest…Dusk slipped away into the shadows.

"What happened?" I asked Jack, who shrugged as he transformed.

"To her…I think Starscream knocked her out, to Kal…Kal went into a Berserker Rage that _outdid_ Dusk's," he whispered.

I looked at the siblings sadly.

"C'mon," I said, "Let's give them some space,"

* * *

Authoress POV

After everyone left, Kal woke up. He took a deep breath, calming himself and noticed he was actually alone in the med bay for once, no one watching over him. He got off the berth, his body's pains fading away and saw Kara lying unconscious her chest rising and falling slowly.

Well, he wasn't _completely_ alone.

Kal approached her and pulled up a chair, sitting next to her. He lightly held her hand and let the tears fall from his face.

"I'm never leaving you again," he whispered.

The boy's head started dropping until he finally fell into sleep.

As he closed his eyes…

Kara's hand slipped on top of her brother's and a faint smile graced her lips.

* * *

Amber POV

It was late the next day when we saw Kal again. Kara had gotten up long before Kal did and had come to sit around with us.

"Hey guys!" Jack started suddenly, "Look who's up!"

"Aw, Sleeping Beauty is awake," Miko said, smiling.

The 'Bots fell silent as Kal walked in and he hung his head in shame. After what Smokey tells me he did…I wouldn't be surprised if the 'Bots had him confined to his quarters. They would have every reason to. he was a teenager with a temper problems and the powers of a god. He was dangerous to everyone, even those he cared about.

Then again…Dusk was like that too.

Speaking of my best friend…I hadn't seen her since she carried Kara into the Med Bay and then snuck off into the shadows.

"Are you feeling okay?" Kara asked, putting a hand on Kal's shoulder.

"I'm fine… I should be more worried about the rest of you… I could have seriously hurt you if I… if I hadn't regained control," Kal's head fell back down and the tears began to flow.

"Ah we're fine Kal," Bulkhead said dismissively, "Though I got to wonder, why didn't you use that heat wave earlier?"

Kal said nothing and looked back up at the Wrecker. Bloody tears were streaking down his face.

"That's why," he said weakly, "If I use it in large amounts… the strain can knock me unconscious… Maybe even kill me,"

The Base fell into a morbid silence at this revelation. Kal had shown how tough he was, and it shocked us all to find out his greatest enemy was himself.

"But it didn't," Arcee II said, "You kept control, you didn't kill yourself and you're still here. Despite what you think Jack, you're not weak and you're not an emotional monster,"

Kal looked at her when she said that.

"You're a teen, and you're just acting like how one would with concern for your sister," Arcee II said.

Kal looked to Kara and smiled weakly, a smile she returned.

"You're also the man I love," Arcee II said, kissing him lightly on the lips.

EWWW!

"Oh god my eyes!" Miko screamed, covering them, "Please do that in private!"

Kal smirked and kissed Arcee again earning more complaints from everyone. Kal smiled and stepped back and looked at Kara.

"Next time," he said "Wait for me to get home to show off your new outfits ok?"

Kara smiled at his little joke and the base descended into a happy peace.

* * *

Dusk POV

I watched the whole thing from the hallway. Like Kal, I had lost it on the battlefield…but it was my fault that Kara got hurt. I wasn't watching her like I should have.

She was ok…for now, but that still didn't help that I had let her out of my sight.

Kal had trusted me…and I blew it.

I didn't want him to see me right now.

I looked at my hands, the faint blue stains still visible on them.

I need to find out _why_ this happens to me. _Why_ I black out and turn into this monster, this force of nature.

Maybe one day I'll learn to control the beast inside me.

One day.

**So, sad, funny, and scary chapter this one is. How we ever got that mix...I don't think I'll ever know. Writing those two in their anger is scary, don't you think Rapidfyrez?  
**

**If you all have _any_ ideas, don't be afraid to PM Rapidfyrez and I! We don't bite...much...:)**

**Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	8. The Change Inside of Me

**I have a feeling you guys will be laughing towards the end of the chapter, not at the exact end, but closer to the end. Anyway, enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****_Transformers: Prime, Man of Steel, _****or ****_Another Type of Alien_**

Chapter 8

The Change Inside of Me

Jack/Ultimus Prime POV

"So…what exactly does this thing do?" I asked, poking the relic experimentally.

"Ep, ep, ep!" Ratchet snapped, swatting at my servo, "Don't touch!"

"Oh come on," I said, "You can tell me, Ratchet,"

The CMO glared at me and then turned back to the relic.

"From my research on the relic, and from extensive study, I…"

Jolt cleared his throat.

"_We_," Ratchet corrected, "Believe it is a Mass Shifter,"

"Speak English please?" Ben asked, leaning against the rail.

"Basically, it can make an Autobot human sized," Jolt clarified, "Or possibly vice versa,"

"So…basically what Jack does?" Miko asked.

"The concept is similar," Ratchet sighed, "But nothing can achieve the same outcome as a Prime's Legacy. It won't turn the Autobot into a human or human into an Autobot, it will just make them the same size as one another,"

"So…I could be as big as Bulkhead?" Miko asked.

"You cause enough trouble that size," Sean pointed out, "Imagine the damage you could cause if you were 'Bot sized."

"How does it work?" I asked.

"Why would you even need it?" Amber demanded, "You can switch back and forth whenever you choose!"

"I'm just asking!" I protested, "Just in case something happens and I need to know,"

"Until I am for certain that this isn't dangerous, _none_ of you are coming anywhere near this thing," Ratchet snapped, "Now go on! Get!"

And we all scattered.

I walked down the hall in my human form, a faint flicker of shadow dashed across the hall with a glint of blue around eye height.

Dusk.

I hadn't seen her since we came back from the battlefield.

I heard footsteps behind me and I turned around to face Arcee. But which one?

"Arcee," I greeted, figured it was the safest way to greet her.

"Ultimus," she nodded.

Ah, it's Kal's Arcee.

"Is there… something I can do for you?" I asked.

"Actually, yes," she answered, "Can I talk to you in private?"

I nodded, and waved her on. We went farther into the hallway until we were sure we were alone.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" I asked.

"That changing Gift…I think Ratchet called it a Legacy, right?"

"Yeah," I started, "What about it?"

"Do you think…you could change me?"

I frowned. What in Primus' Core did she want me to…oh no.

"Arcee," I said, "I can't change you into a Kryptonian, Kal made it explicitly clear what happens if I would do that to someone. They'd be writing on the ground in pain because of their heightened senses. Kara is a prime example. Kal warned me when he heard about my Legacy not to do it…not to mention, he'd have my hide if I did something that'd hurt you,"

Her faceplates fell and I felt really bad…but after seeing what Kal did to Starscream yesterday…

I like my limbs where they're at thank you very much!

Suddenly her faceplate brightened.

"What about that Mass Shifter?" she asked.

I sighed.

"We don't know if it's dangerous or not," I replied, "Furthermore, Ratchet would have my spark if I let you near it and if you get hurt…_Kal_ is going to have my head!"

"Please?" she begged, "I want to see how it works,"

"Again, I'm going to die either way…by Ratchet the Hatchet or by a Berserker Kryptonian!"

Her blue and violet laced optics landed on me, pleading.

I inwardly growled as I realized what she was pulling.

The people of Earth called them Puppy Eyes…Dusk, however, had dubbed them Sparkling Eyes.

I sighed.

"Fine,"

* * *

Dusk POV

I saw Kal turn his head and look at me. Oh great. I turned on my heels and walked quickly away.

"Hey Dusk!" I heard him call from behind me, "Wait up,"

No, no, no! I looked at my hands. I can't let him see me like this…

I kicked up my speed. I heard him come up behind me and I gunned it, sprinting down the halls like a frightened deer.

Suddenly, something landed in front of me, making me skip to a stop. My eyes cast a glow on the person's face and I saw who it was.

Kal.

I edged backwards, legs tensed, ready to dash off again.

He gave me a confused look.

"Dusk, I just want to talk," he said.

I shook my head, afraid to speak. Please don't look at my hands, please…please don't…

Of course he did.

He took a step forward.

"You okay?" he asked with concern.

"Stay back," I warned, backing up again, "I don't want to hurt you,"

"Hurt me?" Kal asked in disbelief.

He took another step.

"Stop!" I growled, a tiny flame flicking up from my fingers.

"What's wrong?" he asked, "What happened,"

"I don't want to talk about it," I snapped.

"You can tell me,"

"I'd rather not," I muttered, "It doesn't concern you,"

"It might…"

"It _doesn't_!" I emphasized, "It's my problem."

"You have energon on your hands, why?"

I clenched said hands, wincing at the cracking, splitting feel of the energon.

"I had a leeeettle problem with my temper on the battlefield," I ground out.

Kal's face grew understanding.

"I know how it feels to lose control an…"

"NO YOU DON'T!" I shouted, "I _CAN'T_ control it! I _CAN'T_ even remember what the frag I did! You at least know what you've done and can apologize for it! I _CAN'T_! I black out and don't remember the details until many years later! My first blackout was in Chicago! Where my guardian _DIED_! Right in front of me! I watched him get _stabbed _in the spark and there was nothing I could do about it! I blacked out and the next thing I know, I was standing over a bloody, shredded, 'Con _corpse_ because I had _lost_ it! And worst part was…Amber was standing right there. Watching. She _watched_ me rip the 'Con to pieces. Not even stopping after it was _dead_!"

I fell to my knees.

"The reason you lost it out there on the battlefield…was because of me,"

Kal looked at me strangely.

"Starscream shot Kara, that's why I…"

"I wasn't watching her," I muttered, "She slipped out and we were separated. She got shot because I wasn't looking,"

I tensed, waiting for him to fly off the handle like he did with Starscream…I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder and I couldn't help but flinch. There was several seconds of silence.

"That wasn't your fault," he said softly.

I looked up at him in shock.

"What are you talking about?" I demanded, "I let my rage get the better of me and let her wander off… If I'd kept control…"

Kal gave me a hard look.

"Dusk, I knocked you out in berserker mode when I was tired and disoriented with minimal sun exposure. You wouldn't have stopped Kara from being that reckless if you'd tried," he said

"Doesn't mean that I shouldn't have tried anyway," I muttered, "I'd feel a lot better if I was knocked unconscious trying to get her to stay instead of completely ignoring her,"

"But your pride would have taken a nasty fall if you let her knock you out…that'd be what? Twice in less than a week?"

I glared at him.

"Ha, ha, very funny," I growled.

"Everything's forgiven," he said with a smile, "Now, I think it'd be a good idea if you get that off,"

He gestured to the energon that had dried on my hands.

I looked up at him and nodded, getting to my own feet.

* * *

Jack/Ultimus Prime POV

"We are _so_ going to get busted for this," Sean groaned as he fingered the mini-smoke grenade in his hand.

"All you have to do is distract the two doctors long enough for Ultimus and I to get to the relic," Arcee II explained.

"Yeah, and _how_ do you know that the Hatchet won't wrench us?" Amber asked, closing an eye as she glared skeptically at Arcee II, "I hear he made a human-friendly wrench to throw at us when we do something stupid,"

"Ok, _now_ I'm scared," Miko whimpered as she peeked around the corner.

"Just throw the bomb and run!" I sighed, "It's that simple, right?"

"Right…" Sean muttered, "But…still, Jack it's the bloody _Hatchet_ we're talking about!"

"You'll have more trouble if you don't do it," I warned, "Remember that question you asked me?"

The three Human Wreckers' eyes lit up in excitement.

"You'd seriously…" Miko breathed, "But…Boss 'Bot said…"

"I'm still considering it…" I said.

"Sean, throw the bomb," Amber squealed happily, "Do it!"

Sean pulled the pin out of the grenade and tossed it.

_"Three, two, one…_" he mouthed, ticking off the seconds…

BOOM!

"SEAN! MIKO! AMBER!" Ratchet shrieked, "I NEEDED THAT!"

"Uh oh," Sean said, "Guys, _RUN!"_

The three troublemakers sped out of the main hall, both Ratchet and Jolt on their heels.

"How did he know it was them that quickly?" Arcee II asked.

"Don't ask," I sighed, walking up to the relic, "You…have any idea on how this works?"

She looked at the relic, studying it.

"Seems simple enough," she shrugged, "Press down here…"

She pushed a button.

"Pull this out…"

A lever creaked as it was yanked out.

"And…that should do it,"

She stood back, looking at herself.

"Nothing," she pouted, "I don't…"

There was a blinding flash and a loud boom.

* * *

Dusk POV

"Thanks Kal," I started, "guess that makes…"

A loud boom cut me off.

"What was that?" Kal asked.

"Don't know," I shrugged, "could have been an accident in Ratchet's lab,"

"Let's go check it out then, make sure no one got hurt," Kal said and began walking forward.

"Wait, Kal," I said.

He turned to me.

"Thanks for the talk," I finished.

Kal smiled.

"Anytime," he responded.

The two of us took off jogging into the main area, moving through the maze of corridors.

"How do you guys get anywhere when this place is such a maze?" he asked as we ran.

"You just get used to it," I shrugged.

Eventually we made it into the main hall. We ran to Ratchet's main lab…where smoke was billowing everywhere.

We came to a stop right as the smoke began to clear and my jaw dropped with what I saw next. Jack was heaving and hacking trying to clear his lungs of the smoke, but it was the person next to my little brother that caught my attention.

Arcee, er…Kal's Arcee, stood next to him waving her hand to clear the smoke but she was… different.

Instead of standing 20 feet tall, my Mom's counterpart stood only 6 and a half feet tall, still taller than Kal but slightly taller than me as well.

Not by much, maybe a few centimeters, but still, a little taller than me.

Kal's jaw hit the floor as the smoke completely cleared and Arcee II noticed him and the rest of us.

"Why are you staring at me?" she asked.

She looked down at herself and seemed to notice she was nearly a quarter her original size for the first time.

"Well what do you know, it worked," she looked up at Kal and smiled, "What do you think?"

There was a loud thud as Kal fainted landing spread eagle on the floor. Huh, he can take in a lot…but this I think was too much. Immediate glitch in effect here.

"Jack!" Arcee II yelled in concern and rushed to his side, kneeling by him

I was still staring at her in shock.

"How did… when did?" I asked, jaw still hanging.

Jack walked up to me.

"She talked me into using the Mass Shifter we picked up to shrink her to Kal's size…since I wouldn't make her Kryptonian," he explained.

He looked at his unconscious counterpart whom Arcee II was still trying to wake.

He gave a slightly evil grin as his eyes flickered mischievously.

"If I'd known he'd react like _that_…I might have obliged her. Just to watch his head explode in shock," he said with a chuckle.

Footsteps echoed against the floor and Jack and I looked up to see Sean, Amber, and Miko running towards us.

"We lost Doc 'Bot and Jolt," Miko explained and then the three noticed the unconscious Kal and human sized Arcee II on the floor.

The three Human Wreckers just stopped and stared for several seconds before reacting exactly how one would expect them to react. They howled with laughter at the sight of Kal on the floor, Amber the hardest.

"O-oh m-my d-dear God!" she laughed, wiping tears from her eyes, "He actually _fainted_, I thought that only happened in the movies!"

She doubled over laughing again.

"A-apparently not," Sean said in agreement as he fell on his rear laughing and laughing.

"M-my sides," Miko said," they h-hurt from laughing,"

Arcee II looked up at them with an annoyed look and the laughter almost immediately ceased.

Doesn't matter where you're from…Arcee still has that look that makes you shut up immediately. Just like Mom and Dad do.

There was a small groaning noise and Kal slowly regained conscious and weakly opened his eyes.  
He looked around wearily before his eyes settled on Arcee II.

"A-A-Arcee?" he asked his voice cracking as he did.

"Yeah, it's me Jack," she said with a smile.

Kal fainted again, eliciting more laughs from everyone even me and Jack. Arcee II chuckled too, the first time had been worrisome, but now it was just hilarious.

"What's going on here!?" a gruff voice demanded.

Aw, frag.

We all froze and turned to see Ratchet and Jolt standing there angrily.

"Well, is someone going to explain why Kal is unconscious on the floor and Arcee is the size of a human?" the Hatchet asked.

"Weeeelll," Jack started, biting his lip as he looked upwards innocently "All I can say is…"

He suddenly jumped up to his feet, pointing at Arcee II.

"SHE DID IT! SHE DID IT! SHE'S THE ONE YOU WANT!" he yelled.

Arcee II looked at him in shocked disbelief.

"I can't believe you just sold me out!"

"Hey, I am _not_ getting wrenched for you," Jack said, he looked back towards Ratchet and Jolt, "I'm still a kid!"

Jolt looked like he was fighting the urge to laugh while Ratchet scowled.

"Ok, ok so what if I constantly try to get in on the action on the battlefield?" Jack cried, starting to get hysterical, "WHO HASN'T!? WHO HASN'T!?""

"Jack, just shut up," I muttered.

He opened his mouth to tell me to when I Gibbs slapped him upside the head.

"Shutting up," he muttered.

"HEY!" Sean protested, "That's _MY_ line!"

"Well I just used it,"

"Why don't you girls go have your little hissy fit somewhere else," I growled, "Arcee, why don't you explain everything to Ratchet and Jolt,"

Arcee II looked up from Kal who was still unconscious when I addressed her.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"Explain to Ratchet and Jolt why you're like that," I repeated.

She looked from me to the two medics nervously as she slowly stood up. Arcee II fidgeted slightly as she tried to find her voice, I wasn't sure why she was acting this way. If she'd survived _half_ of what our 'Cee did…

This shouldn't be a problem.

"I may have… used the mass shifter… to shrink myself so I could…" she paused her faceplate turning bright blue.

"Could what?" Ratchet demanded.

"Primus, this is embarrassing," Arcee II whispered softly before looking up, "So I could… be with Kal,"

TMI!

I facepalmed, Jack grimaced, Jolt suddenly broke down into fits of uncontrolled laugh and Ratchet glared at her angrily.

"You're kidding," he said.

Arcee II's helm drooped.

"I'm… not,"

Ratchet raised a brow.

"Arcee, you do realize the danger's that the relic could have possessed…you could have been seriously injured," he lectured.

Arcee II looked at him angrily.

"I'm not a child Ratchet, I was aware of the risk, it's just the benefits…" she trailed off, looking at her still unconscious boyfriend.

Amber gagged and I looked away…shuddering.

"Okay, ew, that's all, just…ew," Amber groaned.

Ratchet ignored her and continued to glare at Arcee.

"Well, I think I know a suitable punishment for you," he said.

"Which is…" Arcee asked, seemingly terrified of the answer.

You should be. I admit, I'm expecting the wrench to be brought out…

"Simple," Ratchet said, "You'll be confined to the base until we return you and Kal home,"

She nodded.

"That makes…"

"Ep, ep, ep," he interrupted, "I'm not finished,"

Oh boy.

"And you shall remain that size until then as well,"

Oh. No. He. _Didn't_!

Arcee's optics widened in horror.

He did.

"You can't be _serious_!" she yelled "If the others see me like this…!"

Ratchet smirked.

"Perhaps you should have thought that through better than before you allowed emotion to cloud your judgment," he said.

Arcee glared at him.

"I'll get you back for that… Hatchet," she said angrily and stormed off, heading up one of the platforms.

"Do your worst femme," Ratchet growled, "I've survived Dusk…I can survive anything you throw at me,"

I turned to my little brother.

"I see what Mom means by the Medic is getting merciless in his old age," I whispered.

It was at that moment that Kal began to wake from his second bought of unconsciousness.

"Well what do you know," Amber said, "Sleeping beauty awakes,"

Kal rubbed his head.

"What happened?" he asked, confused, "last thing I remember was an explosion, some smoke, and a… human sized Arcee?"

"Not a dream Kal," Jack said helping his counterpart up, "Your Arcee tried convincing me to make her Kryptonian…when I refused, she convinced me to help her get Ratchet and Jolt away from the mass shifter. We just didn't expect it too…"

"Explode?" I finished.

Jack rubbed his arm.

"Yeah that," he said.

Kal held up his hand.

"So wait, Arcee's human sized?" he asked.

"Until you go home, Ratchet's punishment, she's confined to base and she is forced to be stuck human sized until then as well," I answered.

"And I imagine she wasn't happy about that?" he asked.

Really? I think the answer is kinda obvious.

"About as happy as you'd think," Sean said.

Kal shuddered slightly.

"Where exactly is Arcee?" he asked.

"I was wondering how long it'd take you to ask that," I smirked and Kal blushed slightly, "She's up there,"

I pointed up to the platform where we kids normally hung out.

And Kal leaped upwards, flying towards his Arcee.

"C'mon," Sean said, "Let's go!"

"Whoa, wait," I started, "Let's give him a few moments of privacy,"

We waited for a few seconds…

"Alright," I finally said, "Let's go see what's going on,"

The five of us sprinted up the steps…right as Kal and Arcee II started kissing. And not only kissing…_French_ Kissing.

"OH MY GOD MY EYES!" Miko screamed.

And the two broke apart to see us, standing there in horror.

I immediately slapped my hand over my baby brother's eyes. He did _not_ need to see this.

Amber and Miko were clawing at their eyes, Sean had his head turned away. I…I felt sick. I wanted to purge but I couldn't.

This was the counterpart of my _mother_ kissing the counterpart of my baby _brother_! Ugh!

Kal's face turned briliant red and the two broke apart.

"Five minutes of privacy, that's all I'd ask for," he muttered.

* * *

Draconus POV

"OW!" I snarled as Knockout's servo slipped, putting an accidental chip in my armor, "Be careful with that!"

"Do you want to lose your leg or not?" he snapped back.

"Draconus, please," my father sighed, "The more you struggle the more it will hurt,"

"It hurts either way," I growled.

"And you say one little human was able to do this much damage?" Knockout scoffed, "I knew the Prime's son didn't like you…but this looks a little extreme for him,"

"I keep telling you," I sighed, "There were two of them! One is my cousin…the other I don't know who in the Pits of Kaeon he is, but he's not from around here,"

"There, it's done," Knockout said, pulling back, "Now if you'll…"

The door exploded off its hinges and I stood up, tensing for a fight.

"Thank you Faora," a dark haired man said as he calmly walked in.

My father glared at the intruder hatefully.

"Who are you, why are you here!?" he demanded.

"Why Megatron, I'm insulted you forgot our last encounter so quickly," the human said in cool manner, "I thought you would remember bowing to your superior,"

Who was this _insect_ and how _dare_ he speak to my father that way!

I gave a low growl as I stood between my father and the intruder.

"Impudent insect, my Creator bows to no one, especially organic filth such as yourself," I snarled.

He looked at me, unimpressed.

"And you would be?" he asked with disinterest.

"I am Draconus, son of Megatron," I said, proudly.

The human just gave me a look of pity.

"Then you have my apologies," he said.

"Apologies? For what!?" I demanded.

"Why, for being the unfortunate child of a warlord who destroyed his own home world because he lacks in any form of control, dignity, or basic intelligence," the human said.

That's it. I growled at him and charged, running full speed. The intruder jumped up grabbed my crown of spikes and flipped me over on my back.

Ah, not again! Great, this one is just like the other Jack.

The human landed with a loud crash on my back and grabbed my arm, wrenching it back with a slight heave.

He directed his gaze towards my father, who was staring at him in disbelief.

"Now, Megatron, it's clearly obvious that my associate and I are no longer in our own universe, for such a vile creature as this," he said applying pressure to my arm and eliciting a pained growl from me, "does not exist where I am from,"

The human narrowed his eyes.

"Now, you will give me control of your forces, or I will personally tear you and your crew to shreds,"

He applied even more pressure to my arm, a faint growl of pain escaping me.

"Starting with your child," he threatened.

The entire bridge was dead silent.

I felt the outrage and fear from my father as he glared at the human.

The insect let out a frustrated sigh.

"Faora, hold this please," he said and a female grabbed my arm, slightly gentler, but still hard.

The male leapt off me and calmly walked towards my father.

"How about a little wager? I'll fight you and if you win, I'll leave and never bother you or that animal of a son you have again," a wicked smile crossed his face, "But when I win, you will hand over all your forces to me, and refer to me as your lord and master,"

My father's glare hardened.

"And if I refuse your challenge?" he said.

The human shrugged.

"Then I have Faora play catch with your sons spark," he said calmly.

_"Don't worry about me,"_ I said to him over our bond, _"Do not let him force you to do this. Creator, he is like the other Jack, he will destroy us,"_

_"I cannot lose you,"_ he replied, _"I have lost your Carrier, I refuse to lose you as well,"_

He glared at the human.

"Very well… I accept your challenge," he growled.

The intruder smiled and didn't say a word. Instead he shot forward, incredibly fast towards my father, aiming to disable his legs.

My father tried to crush him, much like I had tried to do with the other Jack, but the human grabbed his pede, and with a twist, snapped the knee joint like a twig.

I growled in pain as my own knee felt like it was on fire. My father let out a pained grunt as he fell to his knee before he stood back up, ignoring the pain. He activated his cannon and opened fire, only for the male human to leap over the fire, land behind the cannon, and rip it clean off his arm.

This time, my father yelled in pain and tried to grab the human with is other hand. This resulted in a broken servo, and the human began twisting his left arm in his hand.

I gave a low whimper as I watched the unfair battle.

"Now, kneel!" the human ordered.

My father snarled at him defiantly and the human applied more pressure.

"I SAID KNEEL BEFORE ZOD!" he screamed and nearly tore my father's arm off.

I looked painfully up at the female, she looked back down at me…and I could see that she didn't like this at all.

"Please," I pleaded, "He is the only family I have left…Don't let…don't let this human kill him,"

There was no answer.

I clenched my servos in pain as my father fell to his knees in extreme pain. He looked up at me.

_"I-I am sorry, Draconus,"_ my father whispered, _"I have failed,"_

He bowed his helm.

"I… kneel," he said.

For the first time, Megatron, champion of the Gladiatorial Pits of Kaeon…had admitted defeat.

The human smiled, "Good, now that that's settled,"

He turned to the female that held me.

"Break that miscreant's arm," he ordered.

I thrashed, trying to escape, but a pressure kept me from moving too much.

I noticed the reluctant look on the female's face. And I could have imagined it, but I could have sworn I heard her say she was sorry.

"That wasn't part of our deal!" my father snarled, but was too damaged to do anything.

The male smiled.

"You're a Decepticon aren't you? Ever heard of a double cross?" he snapped his fingers and the female gripped my arm, snapping it.

I shrieked in pain and my father echoed it.

The male looked towards Knockout.

"Take _him,_" he pointed to my father, "to the Med Bay,"

"And of the other one?" the female asked.

"I could care less," the male shrugged.

"Knockout," I growled as I staggered up to my pedes, "I can walk, I will help take my Creator,"

He glared at me.

"But your arm…"

I shot him a darker glare as I lifted my father to his pedes and started towards the Med Bay.

_"They need to go,"_ I told my father over bond as we went down towards the Med Bay.

_"I couldn't agree more,"_ he replied, _"But…I…they are too strong for us,"_

I looked up at the ceiling, wincing as my shattered and useless arm gave another jolt of pain.

Perhaps we aren't strong enough…but…maybe the other Jack is…

I sighed, hiding the growl that threatened to slip out.

I think I need to see my cousin.

**So now Zod and Faora have taken over the _Nemesis_...let's see what happens next chapter...see ya'll then!  
**

**If you all have _any_ ideas, don't be afraid to PM Rapidfyrez and I! We don't bite...much...:)**

**Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	9. All's Hell That Ends Well

**Another strangely scary yet hilarious chapter...what is possessing us to write these?  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****_Transformers: Prime, Man of Steel, _****or ****_Another Type of Alien_**

Chapter 9

All Is Hell That Ends Well

Authoress POV

It was a dark and stormy morning, everyone was asleep…except for two. Kal and Arcee carefully went down the hallway towards _her_ room. The Prankster Queen.

Alright, enough with the theatrics.

Kal opened the door to Dusk's room as quietly as he could and he and his girlfriend stepped into the Halfling's room.

In the dim light of the grey dawn, one could see that it was filled with bookshelves. But, surprisingly, not one book was on the shelves. They were stacked all about the room, but one could see that they were lovingly placed there.

A dresser stood in the corner, lovingly painted with moons, stars, glyphs, and suns. At the foot of the bed was a large doggie-bed, in which a large mountain of black fur slept…no, _watched _the two intruders.

Sirius' dark gaze made both Kryptonian and human-sized Autobot freeze. It wasn't until Kal quietly stroked Sirius' massive head that the Newfoundland lay back down on his paws, thumping his tail.

Dusk lay fast asleep on her bed, an open book on her lap as her head rested against the headboard.

But it wasn't just a normal book.

It was what looked like a photo album.

Arcee carefully picked up the book and looked at the page it was opened to. She nearly dropped it.

The book was open to a femme that looked like her and her counterpart, except it was a lot different. A second picture was placed carefully on the page, the occupant was that of a young woman who looked like Dusk with her wings folded back except for minor differences. A long, thing, electric blue scar that slashed down her cheek to her collarbone, pale, silver-blue eyes, and of course the absence of the familiar crescent mark on her eye.

Arcee was just about to ask Kal what he thought…when Kal shook Dusk's shoulder lightly, just to ease her awake.

Dusk's eyes flashed open and the Halfling jumped up, feet put in ready position, flames dancing in her palms. Which were thrown with precise aim.

"Whoa!" Kal yelled, falling back as a streak of fire went past him and splashed upon the door, "Dusk! It's us! Kal and Arcee!"

Dusk relaxed a bit, groaning as she sat back down on her bed.

"Do you two _realize_ what time it is?" she complained, leaning over her knees, letting a silver pendant dangle free, "I mean, _seriously_! You guys are worse than Ironhide was! There's a _reason_ my name is Dusk, not Dawn!"

"We just wanted to ask you if you'd like to help us with a prank," Arcee said.

Dusk frowned.

"I don't know if I should help, considering you chewed me out the last time I performed a prank," Dusk pointed out, "What makes this time any different?"

Arcee stopped.

"It's against Ratchet," Kal explained.

"I'm listening," Dusk grinned evilly.

"We need your help in pulling it off,"

"The best way to pull a prank on the Hatchet is not using the minor stuff," Dusk said, rubbing Sirius' head, "You want to pick on his pride,"

"And I think we're going to do that," Kal nodded.

"The one thing Ratchet doesn't like…is being embarrassed," the Halfling repeated, "The last prank we did was when Ultimus and I painted him pink and used Amber and Dr. Williams' makeup on him…Ah the good old days,"

"Sooo…does that mean you're in?"

Dusk grinned.

"As long as I don't get the blame for it,"

Kal smiled.

"If we're lucky, the only one he'll know of is Arcee," he said.

"Wait what!?" Arcee demanded hands on her hips.

"Well, Ratchet already knows your coming for you. And according to Dusk he did claim he could take whatever you dished out," Kal said.

Arcee raised a brow.

"Fine, but if I get punished for this… Well, you won't like how I get even with you smooth operator," she warned.

Kal shivered, he had a feeling she wasn't lying.

* * *

Dusk POV

"Careful!" Arcee II hissed as we carried the Mass Shifter down the hall.

"Ow!" I yelped, "Kal, that was my foot!"

"Sorry," he replied.

"Ok," I grunted, setting the heavy thing next to Ratchet's berth, where the cranky Wrench-Bot was fast in recharge, I turned to Arcee II, "You know how to work it?"

She gave me a 'no duh' look and bent down to press the buttons.

"You have the other means of torture?" she asked.

I held up the certain items.

"Amber and Miko won't miss them…much," I shrugged as she activated the relic.

"You know, for a doctor…" Kal started as Ratchet's frame shrank down, "He sure sleeps late,"

"It's called induced stasis," I grunted as I took the Mass Shifter away.

"He's going to be mad…" Kal warned.

"He's always mad," I snorted.

"Alright," Arcee II said, "Who's going to put the other part of our prank on him?"

Kal and I looked at each other.

"Nose goes!" we both said quickly as we put our fingers on our noses.

Arcee II glared at us.

"Hey," I pointed out, "It was _your_ prank, may I remind you,"

She scowled and snatched the items away from me.

Kal and I hid our snickers as she put the items on Ratchet.

"Remember," I said, "I am 100% innocent…right…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Arcee II growled as we all went out of Ratchet's room and into our own.

Now…let the fireworks begin.

* * *

Jack/Ultimus Prime POV

Everyone was in the main room, even Sirius surprisingly. Dusk and I sat on the couch, my big sister's head leaning on my shoulder as she was fast asleep.

"I'M GOING TO FRAGGING KILL THAT HALFLING!" Ratchet's voice shrieked, "DUSSSSKKK!"

My sister jumped up, eyes wide.

"No that's not my penguin!" she shouted.

I snorted as she looked around.

"Oh," she said, "It was just a dream,"

Right as Ratchet stormed in…

Or, at least…I thought it was Ratchet.

He was about the size of Miko…wearing a bright neon pink bikini…and a colorful clown afro.

Dusk's jaw dropped as she looked at him.

"You!" he snarled, "I know you were in on this!"

"I didn't do it!" Dusk protested, "I am completely innocent!"

_"You're not…are you,"_ I asked her by bond.

_"What do you think?"_ she replied,_ "In all honesty…I didn't touch him,"_

And of course…somebot had to make an already hysterically furious medic even angrier.

Meaning…

_"Ra da da da da da da da circus Da da da da da da da da afro Circus afro, circus afro, polka dot polka dot polka dot yo!"_ 'Bee's radio sang.

Ratchet looked like he was going to rip both Dusk and 'Bee to shreds.

He glared at me next and I held up my hands. Amber, Miko and Sean did the same as they were the next in line.

Ben escaped the wrathful glare because he wouldn't do it…he liked his life too much.

"What makes you think I did it?" Dusk demanded, hands on her hips, "I can barely lift the thing by myself!"

I saw Kal and Arcee II smirking, trying to hide laughter. I had a strange suspicion that those two were somehow involved.

"You could have transformed!" Ratchet snapped.

"I don't even know how to use it!" Dusk retorted, "I'd probably end up shrinking myself!"

Ratchet froze…and turned towards me.

"I did not do it," I replied, honestly, "Prime's honor."

"But then…" his optics lit up and he turned towards Arcee II, "_YOU!"_

The shrunk femme looked innocently at him.

"Whatever would possess you to think that, Ratchet," she replied coyly.

"Don't get smart with me femme,"

She grinned.

"I told you I'd get back at you Hatchet…And looks like I did,"

Ratchet clenched his servos, a wrench sliding into one. He froze as he saw Kal glaring at him darkly.

The CMO stalked off, growling darkly to himself.

"Did you really do that to Ratchet?" I asked.

Arcee II smiled.

"Well, I had a little help from, from my partner," she said affectionately.

I looked at Kal.

"You really helped her do that to Ratchet?" I asked.

Kal nodded.

_"I'm surprised you didn't help them,"_ I said to Dusk so that no one but us could hear.

She didn't answer.

"Yeah, it was actually my idea," Kal admitted.

"What I'd like to know is how exactly you managed to steal one of my bikinis," Amber demanded.

Kal blushed.

"Yeah well… Arcee did that," he said.

Amber raised a brow.

"Really," she said suspiciously.

"Hey, I have a girlfriend and I don't do that," Kal said with his hands raised in surrender.

"Riiight," Amber growled in disbelief, "And I'm sure you never used that X-Ray vision to see in the girls locker room,"

I cringed, shuddering. Wooooow, Amber. I really, _really_ hope he doesn't do that…for his sake. His girlfriend will scrap him…but not before his (and mine, I can't imagine Mom letting him get away with it…she'd scrap me if I had that kind of power) mom scrapped him first.

Just as I suspected, Mom and June glared at Kal. Dusk's face turned a pale shade of red as she facepalmed.

Kal looked at Amber mortified, his face burning bright red.

"AMBER!" he shouted in shock.

"What, you're a guy, I'd be more shocked if you didn't do that," she smirked.

"I don't abuse my powers like that!" he exclaimed.

"Right," she said again, dismissively.

Kal opened his mouth to protest and decided just to shut it. He was just digging a deeper hole for himself. We all learned that quick when it came to Amber. It was best just to shut up.

"Anyone tell you how cute you are when you're embarrassed?" Arcee II teased.

Kal looked at her, before a look passed over his face.

"That so?" he asked.

Oh no.

Suddenly without warning Kal scooped up Arcee bridle style

"Jack," she squealed, playfully pushing against his chest.

Kal smiled and planted a kiss on her, everyone moaning and groaning.

"Really!?" Amber asked, "Can you _please_ do that in private?"

Kal lifted back up still holding the femme in his arms.

"I would, except everyone seems to enjoy either spying on us, or walking in without knocking," he said, his eyes flicking towards Mom, who looked away innocently.

* * *

Draconus POV

I padded towards the edge of the _Nemesis_, looking over my shoulder as I came closer and closer to the edge. My father and I had planned that I needed to contact Ultimus and see if the other Jack can help us. I needed to get out of here!

This…Zod…human, if that is what he was…had recently decided I did not matter to him. He kept my father as a servant and me as target practice. A punching bag.

I almost longed for the days when I was prodded by Starscream.

Knockout had fixed my arm and whatever else needed fixed after the little "playdates" with Zod. I shuddered, the last one resulted in the near severing of my wings.

The doctor was not supposed to fix me. I think Zod wanted to see how much damage I could take before I was offlined…Thank Primus that he had not found Shockwave's Predacon clones…I shudder to think of what Zod would do to the vulnerable _sparklings_. Beasts yes, but they were sparklings nonetheless.

"You!" I heard a Vehicon shout, "Predacon! Stop!"

No one aboard the _Nemesis_ other than my father, Knockout, Shockwave and Soundwave knew about me. It made sense that a common Vehicon would not know.

I kept going. He couldn't stop me.

A shot pinged against my neck and I came to a halt, tilting my helm back towards the Vehicon.

"Lord Zod ordered you to stay in your kennel," it said.

I hissed at it and turned around to keep going.

"Stop!"

I didn't listen.

Suddenly, an alarm sounded. Ah, this was not good.

Dozens of Vehicons poured out of the flight deck doors and aimed their blasters at me. Fools, did they not know that their weapons cannot harm me?

_"Draconus,"_ my father started, _"What is going on?"_

_"I've been discovered," _I replied, _"They are aiming to shoot, Creator."_

He was silent for a second.

_"Torch them, and then get out of here!"_

_"With pleasure,"_

I took off into the air, beating my wings to keep me aloft…and I unleashed my flames as they started shooting. Their screams echoed throughout the sky.

More took their place and I soared upwards and away. A shot hit my wing, right where I had been wounded earlier that day…

And I spiraled out of control, shrieking the whole way down.

* * *

Jack/Ultimus Prime POV

Kal just shook his head, and set Arcee II back down. At that moment a ping sounded from the terminal. Dad approached the terminal and looked it over. He turned to the Autobots.

"It appears the Decepticons are once again stealing human technology," he said, a hard look on his face, "Time is now of the essence, we must move quickly,"

I got up and started towards the Groundbridge, when Dad put a servo on my shoulder.

"Stay here," he ordered.

I heaved a sigh and backed up. One of these days, he's going to let me go out without him telling me. I'll be able to fight just like the others.

Dusk waved as she and the others, minus Arcee of course who was still confined to base, left through the Groundbridge.

The base fell into a peaceful silence, the rest of us tried to keep ourselves entertained: playing games talking or simply enjoying the presence of others.

The consol beeped loudly and my head snapped up. I walked over to the computers and looked at it.

"What is it?" Ben asked.

"A high frequency tone…with an embedded message," I grumbled, "Bring medical kit to this location. Come alone for a parley,"

"Starscream again?" Amber piped up.

"No," I frowned, looking at the message, "It doesn't say, all I'm getting is a set of coordinates,"

"I don't think you should go," Sean said, "What if it's a trap?"

"Then it's a risk I'll have to take," I replied, "From the looks of it, the sender is hurt and…I can't just leave them. Ratchet and Jolt are out, so it _has_ to be me,"

I grabbed the medical kit and fired up the Groundbridge.

"Ben, you're in charge," I ordered as I went through, walking out into a pine forest.

I wasn't prepared for what I saw.

My cousin was laying, crumpled on ground, his wings battered and covered with dings and scratches, he was bleeding energon badly.

Draconus lifted his helm and looked pleadingly at me, golden optics filled with agony.

I felt something brush against my consciousness and I realized he was trying to contact me through a family bond.

Like or not, he _was_ family.

But there was no way I was letting him in my head.

"Can you transform?" I asked, kneeling down.

His optics flickered, and slowly, painfully, he transformed into his mech form.

"Y-you came," he muttered.

"If I knew it was you…"

"You would have come anyway," he growled, "You're an Autobot and a Prime at that. Always protecting the weak and defenseless,"

I didn't answer, but I looked over his wounds. Some of them looked really bad. Like 'Needs Ratchet to look at' bad.

"Who did this to you?" I asked as I attempted to patch him up the best I could.

He let out a yelp of pain as I accidently brushed a sore spot.

"AH! That hurt!" he snarled, swiping at me.

"If you wouldn't move it wouldn't _hurt_ so much!" I retorted, "Now, again, who did this to you?"

"Why does it matter?" my cousin snapped, "The fact is that I am bleeding out here and you're not helping! My father is still on the _Nemesis_ with that _monster_!"

I froze.

"What monster?" I asked.

He growled through his gritted teeth as I welded another cut closed.

"Another human like the one who looks like you,"

"Like Kal?" I asked, more to myself, "That's impossible,"

"He uses me like a punching bag!" Draconus hissed, "He nearly killed my father and I…he threatened us."

He bowed his helm.

"He took everything from us," he whispered, "I am not even allowed to see my father anymore."

He looked up at me.

"Tell me, Ultimus, do you know how it feels to feel your Creator's pain? When you cannot even see them? Do you know…what it's like to lose everything in the matter of seconds?" he asked softly, "To be beaten by someone just for the fun of it? And he does not even use his full strength? He _toys_ with me cousin!"

He shook his helm.

"That other Jack, he is the only hope of us defeating this Zod,"

I froze.

Zod was the name of the Kryptonian that tried to remake Kal's Earth into another Krypton…killing anyone and everyone in his way.

Kal had sent him to the phantom zone.

"You're lying," I accused.

My cousin's optics widened in surprise.

"Ultimus, Jack, I assure you, I am telling the truth,"

"Honesty, from a _Decepticon_?" I snorted, "You'd just as well rip out my spark if I turned my back on you,"

"Any other time…yes," he growled, "But my Creator's life is in the balance. Please! Help us!"

I stood.

"I've done all I can for your wounds," I said, starting to head back to the Groundbridge.

"Ask this Kal about helping us!" Draconus called, "Come back here with your answer. I shall be waiting,"

I went through the Groundbridge and back into Base.

"Well? Who was it?" Raf asked.

I didn't answer him…instead, I turned to Kal.

"It was Draconus," I finally said.

The entire base grew silent, Miko breaking the silence.

"The dragoncon? What would he want?" she asked.

"He was injured, badly," I explained, "He claims he escaped the Nemesis, that someone took it over and has turned Megatron into his servant,"

Everyone was dead silent, unable to say a word. Kal shuddered and looked at me.

"Did he say who it was?" he asked.

I nodded.

"He said… that it was Zod,"

All the color drained from Kal's face, Arcee II scowled angrily and June's expression being covered in fear.

Kal's whole being trembled.

"T-t-that s-shouldn't be p-possible," he stammered.

He stood up and made his way to the railing.

"I-I d-defeated him, he's g-gone," Kal said, his whole body trembling.

"According to Draconus, he's not and has control of the Nemesis. He escaped to ask us, or more specifically you, for help," I said, Kal's sudden change in character scared me a bit.

Kal let out a bitter laugh.

"Zod would kick me around like an old soda can if I fought him. The man killed my father, I couldn't hold a candle against his ground troops, what hope would I have against him!" he yelled.

Kara landed behind him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"But you're not alone this time brother, you have me to help," she said, trying to calm her brother.

Kal turned to her.

"And what if Zod has some of his soldiers, then what!?" he demanded, "If he does, then we are doomed, he's faster than me, stronger than me, and better trained then me,"

Kal hung his head in shame.

I opened my mouth to respond, when a beep on the terminal sounded. I quickly made my way over to the terminal.

"It's a transmission from the others," I said and opened the transmission,"Guys, what's the problem?"

_"Ah, Kal-El, it's good to hear from you again,"_ a cold, dark voice said over the comm. _"Or is this his counterpart, Ultimus Prime?"_

My family…what did he…

"What have you done to my family," I hissed.

A dark chuckle resonated through the Base.

"_Ultimus it is then. Well young Prime, I have done nothing… Permanent to your family, not yet anyway, however I believe you have something I need,"_ he said, _"I want Kal-El, send him to me, and your family will live… If you don't I'll rip them limb from limb, starting with the Halfling,"_

Dusk? NO!

I clenched my fists, shaking.

"You touch her and I'll…" I threatened before the speaker cut me off with a laugh.

_"What could you possibly do to me boy!? Kal-El couldn't defeat me. The combined might of your entire team couldn't beat me! You don't stand a chance… You have 15 minutes to respond, or I start killing Autobots,"_ the comm. cut out.

The entire base fell into a tense silence, no one moving or saying a thing. He had my family, my siblings, my mom, my aunt and my dad…He was going to kill them…

"Open the bridge," a voice ordered, and everyone turned to Kal.

He looked at me.

"Open it, I'll deal with Zod," he said, the fear he'd been showing earlier completely evaporated.

"But you said…" I started, but a look from Kal shut me up.

"I know what I said, but Zod just threatened our family, and the last time he did that he regretted this. I made a mistake last time, I should have personally fought Zod, made sure he couldn't escape. Now, I'm going to end this," he said.

I stepped in front of him.

"Not without me," I growled, "It's my family and I'm not going to let him hurt them,"

He glared at me.

"And I'm not taking no for an answer," I finished.

He seemed to fight with himself.

"Zod might be more powerful than the two of us," I said, "But he can't fight both of us at once. Your strength and speed, my training, I think we can take him,"

"He will kill us if he gets the chance, you know that,"

"We Primes don't die that easy," I chuckled, "Ask Dad or Dusk, they'll tell you the same thing."

"Fine," he growled.

"There's something I need to do first," I said, looking towards the Groundbridge.

* * *

Draconus POV

The Groundbridge reopened and my cousin stepped out.

"We will help," he said.

Relief flooded me, finally, some hope.

"I'm coming with you," I growled, stepping forwards.

"You're still injured," he pointed out.

"So what?" I demanded, "I am going to make that glitch _pay_ for what he did to my family."

Ultimus grinned slightly.

"Finally, something we can agree on,"

"So where are we to meet him?" I asked, "Will you be Groundbridging us there?"

A cold look passed over Ultimus' faceplates.

"I'm not taking you to our Base," he growled, "We have human allies there that you could easily hurt,"

"I swear I'll not harm them," I promised.

"You'll have to do better than that," my cousin snorted.

"I swear on my Creator's spark and my Carrier's tomb," I sighed, "Is that better?"

"Seeing as your father is the only thing you really care about,"

"That's not true,"

"I'll allow you to come," he finished, ignoring the previous comment, "You will only remain as long as it takes to get the Groundbridge locked on target, and then we will go. You will not be coming back."

"Fine," I said as we both walked into the Bridge and into the Base.

"What is _he_ doing here!?" a dark-haired, green eyed human male demanded.

"Easy, Ben," Ultimus said, "He is only staying until we can get the Groundbridge operational again,"

He turned towards me and then back towards the group of humans…and…was that a human sized version of Arcee?

"You all are the only ones besides my parents and Dusk who know what Draconus really is," Ultimus said, "Please, don't let the others know…I have a feeling that he's not going to keep it secret for much longer."

"No kidding," I muttered.

"Raf, can you Bridge us to the coordinates?" Ultimus asked a smaller dark-haired human boy, "And where is Kal?"

"Jack, he already left," a female human with brown, blond and neon orange hair stated.

My cousin looked on the verge of cursing…which made me grin, trying to keep down laughter.

"That…I thought I told him to wait for me!" he snarled, as the Groundbridge opened.

"Looks like he is just as impatient as you, cousin," I snickered.

He glared at me.

"Just go already," he growled.

I shrugged as the two of us walked into the Bridge.

"You know," I said, "It would be easier to communicate through bond. As I cannot speak in my Predacon form,"

"Like I'm going to let you into my head," he snorted.

"Very well then," I sighed as I transformed and we exited the Groundbridge.

I gave a low hiss and my tail lashed back and forth as I glared at the hated monster before me.

He was holding a green-ish stone and was standing triumphantly over Kal. My spark sank, there went our only hope.

* * *

Jack/Ultimus Prime POV

Kal waved towards our captive family. Draconus bowed his helm, growling darkly at who I can only guess was Zod.

"I wouldn't do that," Zod smirked, looking back at us, "You take one more step Ultimus, and I kill your family. You take another step Draconus and your father dies,"

We froze, Draconus let out a low whine and bowed his helm even lower. The terror of losing the last family he had other than mine rolled off him in waves.

I shuttered my optics and stared at Zod, who had Kal helpless on the ground. Kal...helpless...those two words didn't belong into the same sentence. It felt...wrong. What did he do to Kal?

_"What do we do now?"_ I asked my cousin over bond.

Draconus jumped like he had been stung.

_"Y-you…you opened the family bond with me,"_ he replied, shocked, _"I was not expecting that…"_

_"When this is over," _I said,_ "It's getting closed again."_

_"Agreed,"_ he snorted, _"I don't want your pitiful Autobot thoughts rattling around in my processor,"_

_"Same,"_ I agreed.

This, I think, was the longest we've gone without killing each other.

"Oh child, I applaud your persistence, but there's one problem," Zod said.

He twisted on his heel, delivering a round house kick to Kal's side. The boy was too slow to even try and block it and the teen screamed in agony as a sickening crack filled the air, making my cousin and I wince. Kal fell back on the ground clutching his side in pain, tears flowing down his face.

"I hate your persistence!" Zod yelled and stomped on Kal's leg.

Kal screamed again as his thigh cracked from the blow and curled his legs towards him, trying to protect himself from the general's torture.

Draconus snarled, baring his fangs as his tail whipped back and forth, much like a cat's. I could only imagine what was going on in his processor.

_"He said…one more step,"_ Draconus reasoned, _"He said nothing of a long range attack…"_

His chest plate glowed a vibrant orange yellow and it started travelling up towards his mouth.

_"Stop,"_ I ordered, _"He'll kill Kal. Remember the _last_ time you tried using your fire against them?"_

There was a choking sound and a bunch of smoke poured from my cousin's mouth.

_"I hate it when you're right,"_ he snarled, _"Never make me swallow a fireball again…it hurts."_

Zod grabbed Kal by his collar and brought him to his face.

"You know what the worst part is Kal?" he asked mockingly.

Kal didn't give an answer, he just glared weakly at the general.

"All this, is your fault, if you'd let me change Earth, I wouldn't kill everyone in this dimension as well," Zod said, his voice becoming calm and cool again.

He shrugged.

"Oh well, if I'm going to start now, best to start with you," he said, and brought his fist back, to end Kal's life.

Kal didn't close his eyes, and I bowed my helm. Kal wouldn't let him have the satisfaction. He would die a warrior's death, looking upon the enemy. Draconus bowed his helm as well.

"What do you think you're doing, Faora!?" he demanded angrily.

Mine and my cousin's helms whipped back up. A female Kryptonian had stopped Zod's fist in mid air.

She, Faora I guess, looked at her superior.

"This…this isn't right Zod, what we're doing, we don't need to do this, there are better ways," she said.

Kal looked at her in shock.

Ah! Now I remember Kal talking about her…wow, was not expecting her to do that after what Kal said she did to him and most of Jasper back in his dimension.

"What are you talking about, you have agreed with everything I've done, agreed it was necessary to restore Krypton," Zod said, more confused than anything.

"We were wrong general, this is not the way, killing our own kind and slaughtering entire races isn't something we need to do," she said.

Zod looked torn, if only for a moment before his scowl returned.

"Let go of my arm soldier. Now!" he ordered.

Faora shook her head.

"I don't take orders from you anymore Zod, Jor-El was right, you've become a monster," she said.

Zod snarled and let Kal go. He fell in a heap on the ground. Zod turned to face his rebellious soldier.

"Then I will have to kill you first," he snarled, charging Faora.

Faora grabbed and tripped the general flipping him on his back and taking the piece of Kryptonite from his hand.

"Always control your emotions, that's one of the first things you taught us General," Faora said sadly.

She turned to me and tossed me the strange green rock.

_"It emits a high frequency of radiation,"_ Draconus said.

_"And you know this how?"_ I asked.

He snorted.

_"I am a Predacon in body, my senses are much more heightened than any other Cybertronian…Shockwave made sure of that,"_

"Destroy that, now! Otherwise Kal-El will die!" Faora said.

She turned to Draconus.

"Free the Autobots, I shall hold Zod for now," she said as the general slammed into her.

_"Why do _I_ have to free them? Why can't I torch the rock?"_ my cousin huffed as I tossed the rock into the air.

_"Because,"_ I said as I blasted the stone,_ "I got to it first,"_

He glared at me, but still went over to our family and got ready to tear their bonds apart with his talons.

I saw my Parents quickly shield Dusk and 'Bee from Draconus, but my cousin merely nodded his helm and backed off.

Kal got up and helped my cousin free the others. He ripped the binds off Dad and looked at him sadly as Dad stood.

"Optimus, I'm so sorry, this is all my fault," he said.

Dad said nothing, he just picked up Dusk gently in his servos as the others stood and made their way to the Groundbridge. There was a loud crash and Faora leapt through the air landing in front of us. Everyone looked at her warily, remembering what she'd done.

"I am not going to attack any of you, I wish to help. I know what Zod is planning," she said quickly.

"How do we know you aren't just secretly working for Zod?" I asked.

At that exact moment…

"FAORA! I WILL STRIP THE FLESH FROM YOUR BONES!" Zod screamed.

"That's how," she said.

Everyone looked to Dad who nodded hesitantly.

The others disappeared into the Groundbridge and I turned to my cousin, who was standing in the middle of the battlefield, torn as to where he could go.

"Draconus!" I shouted, "C'mon!"

He drew his helm back.

_"I…I cannot."_

I ran up to him and grabbed him by one of his spines, making him yelp.

"So help me you stubborn Dragon…" I hissed, "You're worse than Dusk! And _that's_ saying something!"

The two of us came into the Bridge and out into the Base…right in the middle of a fiery confrontation between Faora and Arcee II.

_"I…am going to hide over here,"_ my cousin started meekly as he tried making himself as small as possible.

_"Are you afraid of my aunt?"_ I asked.

_"I've watched her fight on Cybertron…she is very…terrifying…when angered."_

I shook my head.

And that's when my cousin got noticed.

"WHAT IN THE PIT WERE YOU THINKING OF BRINGING THE PREDACON INTO BASE!?" Ratchet demanded.

"He saved my life, and I his," I replied, "But he's wounded…he needs medical treatment,"

"After all he's done to us!?" Jolt asked, "Jack, what were you thinking!?"

"I was thinking that he won't be able to go back to the _Nemesis_ since Zod has taken over and is now gunning for him," I said, "What better place than here? He's given me his word he won't harm us…until the danger is past."

"It's Unicron all over again," I heard Jolt mutter.

"But none of us are going to get kidnapped with amnesia," I countered, "Right?"

Before anyone could answer…Fowler came on screen.

_"Prime, we got 'Cons attacking New York,"_

**Well, that was interesting to write. Hope y'all liked it. And...we'll be writing again soon!  
**

**If you all have _any_ ideas, don't be afraid to PM Rapidfyrez and I! We don't bite...much...:)**

**Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	10. Darkest Hour

**I have my half done! Finally! I'm so glad! Sadly, I won't be able to do anything til Monday really. Anyway, hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Transformers: Prime, Man of Steel, **_**or **_**Another Type of Alien**_

Chapter 10

Darkest Hour

Dusk POV

_Dad had fallen, only twelve seconds after Mom fell. It was scary watching him pretty much loose his cool and attack the one who proclaimed himself as General Zod. Dad fell with his armor banged up and a shattered optic. This was not good._

_I was the only one left standing._

_I realized my femme form wasn't going to work so I transformed back into my human one. If this guy was like Kal in some small way, I'd need my speed and agility, not brute strength like my femme form gave me._

_The general looked at me, slight disgust on his face as the familiar blue glow around me died._

_I unsheathed my blades, I knew I didn't stand a chance, the only way I beat Kal was because he held back his strength and I had tricked him at the end._

_But…that didn't mean I wouldn't go down without a fight._

_I felt the familiar beat of my music pulse through me and my feet moved in sync. Zod and I circled one another, watching, waiting to see who would move first._

_And he charged at me with blinding speed. I barely managed to lift my blades up in time to collide with him. It was like holding back a freight train with a toothpick._

_His arms wrapped around my swords, but I yanked them away, dancing away as I smacked him across the back with the flat of Sunscorcher. _

_I aimed to hit him again, and he tripped me…he started blocking my attacks. He had found my rhythm. I tried switching to a different one, but I succeeded little._

_"You're strong for a half-breed mongrel…" Zod snorted._

_I managed to get close to his chest…_

_When a sharp, strong pain entered my own._

_I let out a yell and collapsed to my knees, Mom and Dad yelling for me…_

_"But not strong enough," Zod finished, right as he picked me up by the wing…and shattered the delicate bones between his thumb and forefinger._

_I don't think I've ever screamed so loud in my life. Even Draconus stepping or nearly severing my wing didn't hurt as bad as this._

_Zod and his lady friend flinched at the sound…until that is, Zod also grabbed my arm and twisted it painfully, snapping those bones too._

_And he tossed me aside like a rag doll._

_"Pity," he scoffed, "I was expecting more of a challenge,"_

_I landed into Dad's lap, twitching in pain as my spark flared and twisted…_

_And I blacked out._

"Owwww," I moaned as I opened my eyes.

"You're ok!" Ben cried, "Well, you're awake anyway,"

"Tell the guy with the Jackhammer to lay off will ya?" I asked.

"What happened?" my beau asked, laying a hand on my shoulder.

"Went a half a minute round with a ticked off Kryptonian…" I growled, "And got my aft kicked,"

**"LANGUAGE!" **'Bee whirred angrily.

"Aw, shuddup!" I snapped, "I'm not in the mood 'Bee,"

Something dull and grey caught my eye. In a Base full of vibrant colors, dull ones will stand out.

I glanced over and…

Great. Just _Great!_

Zod's lady friend was here.

"What is _she_ doing here?" I hissed, feeling flames flick up from my hands.

"Easy Dusk," Jack said, trying to calm me down, "Faora saved Kal's life and in turn yours,"

He didn't sound happy about it.

I turned to Kal.

"This true?" I asked.

Kal nodded.

"Went out to try and save you guys… turns out Zod had one last trick up his sleeve," he said subconsciously rubbing his chest.

What in Primus' Core did he do to himself this time?

"Anyway, Faora saved me, turns out she wants to help us," Kal explained.

I returned my glare to Faora.

"Sure took your sweet time choosing the right time," I growled.

Faora returned the glare.

"Betraying my superior the man who has trained me since I was a child was not an easy decision, one I imagine you would have as much difficulty going through with if the occasion demanded it," she said.

We glared darkly at each other before Kal got between us.

"You two can try and kill each other later, right now we need to get to New York," he said,  
"The 'Cons will turn that city to ash if we don't hurry,"

I sighed and assumed femme form so that Ratchet could repair me as well.

"Fine, but don't make me work with _her_," I warned.

"And I will be fine with that," Faora retorted.

I heard a low, coughing growl from behind me.

I turned around, slowly.

And saw Draconus laying curled up in his Predacon form as Jolt worked on him.

"Oh. My. Fraggin' Primus JACK!" I yelled, "You let _that_ in here!?"

"Much like my reaction," Ratchet muttered as he started to work on my wing.

"Be careful with that!" I snarled, jerking away as Ratchet brought out his welder, "It's the same one that _it_ stepped on!"

Draconus lifted his helm and snarled at me.

_"He says he's not an it," _Jack said via bond.

_"Great,"_ I replied, rolling my optics, _"You let Dragon-Con in your head. Just _peachy!_"_

_"It was the only way I could understand what he said while he's in that form!"_ Jack protested, _"What did you expect me to do!?"_

_"He nearly broke my wing! And severed it too!"_ I snapped, _"He's nearly killed the both of us many times!"_

Jack closed his optics for a few seconds before reopening them.

_"He wants to know if you'll permit him to talk to you,"_

_"Like Pit I will,"_

_"He's not going to transform in the Base, he's afraid of what they'll do to him if they find out,"_

"Over my cold, grey, sparkless shell Dragoncon!" I snapped out loud, making Draconus' helm snap back in surprise before he hissed at me angrily.

* * *

Draconus POV

Pompous little brat aren't you Skyfyre? At least _Ultimus_ let me talk to him. Without threatening me.

Then again…I did step on and nearly severed her wing. If anything is to be known about Seekers, and that includes Triple-Changers, like the Halfling…They don't like it when their wings are messed with.

I lay my helm back down on my talons, wincing every now and then as the blue medic…Jolt, I believe, worked on my injuries.

"How long till everyone is combat ready?" Kal asked.

Ratchet sighed, looking up from where he was welding the Halfling's wing.

"Half hour, hour tops," he said.

Kal nodded and turned to the few that weren't injured, namely Ultimus, the mute scout Bumblebee, that new recruit Smokescreen and me, whose injuries were the least hindering to our abilities.

"Ultimus, think you can lead two scouts and a Predacon on evac?" he asked.

An unsure look passed over my cousin's face before he nodded.

"I think I can manage," he said.

"We're coming too," the…smaller…Arcee and a black haired young female said.

"Ep, ep, ep." Ratchet snapped, "You're still being punished femme, _you're_ not going anywhere,"

Tiny Arcee opened her mouth to protest but a single look from the medic caused her to shut it. Haha, the femme fatale is getting scolded by the Medic? Huh, maybe I will enjoy this.

Kal turned to the female.

"Kara, stay here, you aren't ready for this you still need to learn to control your abilities," he said.

"Kal, I can handle myself," she protested.

Kal shook his head, he wasn't going to back down. I'm impressed.

"Maybe if it was just 'Cons, but Zod is more experienced and stronger than either of us, I'm not going to let you risk yourself fighting him. I can't lose you, not after I just found you," he said.

I gave a low growl. Ugh, so sweet.

My cousin noticed me and shot me a look.

_"Be nice,"_ he ordered over bond.

_"I am being nice…I haven't ripped them to pieces,"_ I said innocently, _"Yet,"_

The female, Kara, opened her mouth to protest, but Kal interrupted her.

"Please Kara, stay here and protect the others. If Faora and I fall…" he didn't finish his sentence, everyone knew that if he fell Kara would be the last line of defense against Zod.

Hopefully that didn't happen…because I had a feeling we would all be doomed.

_"We're all gonna die if he fails,"_ I muttered.

_"You're a regular ball of sunshine…aren't you?"_ my cousin snorted as I glared at him.

Kara nodded reluctantly.

"I… shall stay brother," she said.

Kal nodded.

"Thank you," he said.

He turned to Arcee II who stood with a hand on her hip.

"Arcee," he started, but the femme interrupted him.

"Just come back alive, Jack, if you die I'm going to kick your aft," she threatened, and Kal smiled, "I'll keep that in mind,"

* * *

Jack/Ultimus Prime POV

He then turned to me.

"You guys ready?" he asked.

"Ready as we'll ever be," I responded.

Kal nodded.

"Good, Jolt can you open a bridge to New York?" he asked.

The blue medic nodded and got to work on the terminal. While he did this, Kal addressed the group as a whole.

"When you're ready meet us in New York, something tells me that before the end of today, it's going to take our combined might to bring Zod and his forces down," he said.

Everyone nodded solemnly, we knew the stakes, we knew what was at risk. If we failed here, then _two_ dimensions would fall, _two_ Earths would become Zod's and the human race would be extinguished _two_ times over. Kal didn't need to explain this to any of us, we knew what to do.

_"C'mon, cousin,"_ I said over bond as Draconus got up on his pedes, flicking Jolt on the side of the helm with his tail as he did so.

Jolt glared at him, his whips flicking out before Dad fixed _him_ with a warning glare of his own.

I looked at my cousin.

_"Seriously_?" I asked.

He twitched his wings, closest to a shrug as I'd get from him in that form

_"I was going to do it to the Halfling,"_ he replied, _"But…I like my tail,"_

The Groundbridge swirled to life and we six stood in front of it.

"You sure you can handle Zod?" Kal asked Faora.

"No, but after everything he's done, I need to at least try," she said.

Kal didn't respond and the six of us walked through the Groundbridge into a warzone. Everyone froze at what we saw. I knew the 'Cons were attacking but still….

Buildings in New York were burning with fire, debris littered the street and wrecked cars were everywhere. Every once in a while a squadron of seekers would zoom by overhead, and the sound of blaster fire and screaming echoed through the city. If one looked up, you could see the inky black shape of the _Nemesis_ flying overhead, its massive form blotting out a part of the sky.

Draconus shuddered beside me and I put a servo on his side…

He snapped at my servo nearly catching it in his jaws.

_"HEY!"_ I protested, _"What is wrong with you!?"_

My cousin's optics dimmed, seeming to gain a more sane look.

"_Forgive me,"_ he started, _"I did not mean to snap at you,"_

_"Then why did you do it?" _I demanded.

He gave a sigh.

_"I honestly cannot give a good answer. Remember, I am not just a Predacon, I am still a Decepticon. There are two minds in my processor that are trying to take complete control. Draconus…and Predaking. Every time I transform into this beast…I feel another part of Draconus slip away,"_ my cousin said as we walked through the ruins of the city, _"I fear that one day…I will cease to be Draconus, son of Megatron and Nightshade and I will be the Predaking."_

_"Why are you telling me this?"_ I asked.

_"Because you are the only one who will listen,"_ he reasoned_, "I cannot help but think Shockwave intended this to happen…for me to descend into insanity, what his reasoning is behind it…I do not know. Just…promise me this, cousin," _

_"What,"_ I started warily.

_"If I do go insane…I want you to offline me before I hurt my Creator," _

I froze and looked at him. His golden optics were filled with pain and probably the most sane I've ever seen them.

He was asking me to kill him if he lost it. But…

_"I want your word, Ultimus Prime,"_ he snarled, and the maniac gleam was back again.

I sighed and nodded. I didn't like the idea, but that seemed to calm him just a little.

_"There is one more thing I want you to do…after I'm dead,"_ he said.

_"And that is?"_ I demanded.

_"I want you to offline Shockwave…slowly and painfully."_

Faora got our attention.

"You three," she said pointing to me, 'Bee, and Smokescreen, "Handle evacuations and destroy any ground troops that try and stop you,"

She turned to Kal and Draconus.

"Kal-El, destroy any seeker squadrons, Draconus I need a way to the Nemesis, can you fly me there?" she asked.

My cousin growled a few choice words before I nudged him.

We all looked at her reluctantly and she scowled.

"Don't just stand there, go!" she yelled "innocent lives are at stake!" she exclaimed.

* * *

Bumblebee POV

Kal turned to the others and nodded before shooting into the sky colliding with a Seeker midair. The rest of us changed to vehicle mode taking off to help evacuate the city.

**"Did Faora just call the Predacon…"** I started before Jack cut me off.

"Unfortunately yes," he sighed, "I did a little more damage to Draconus when I faced him the second time than I thought…"

**"And who turned him into tall, dark and Scaly?"**

"My money's on Shockwave," Smokescreen said.

**"Eh, I say Doc Knock,"**

"It was both of them," Jack replied, "Now, will you both shut up and start the evacuations. Don't forget we haven't gotten permission to reveal true forms yet…so that means holoforms, sadly."

I watched as two young men flickered into existence, sitting behind the wheels of their alt modes. I turned my own on as Jack stepped out of his alt.

"Everyone! This way!" he shouted, his voice carrying the deep, powerful authority that all Primes had.

The terrified citizens ran towards us and we got everyone towards the city exit.

* * *

Draconus POV

I turned to Faora growling.

She sighed.

"Look, I know your angry with me,"

Ha! _That's _an understatement.

"But right now I may be the only one to stop Zod, but if you don't take me to the ship, no one will be able to," she said hands on her hips "So will you help me, or leave your father at Zod's mercy?"

I snarled angrily before I reluctantly lowered my helm, allowing Faora to climb onto me.

Unfurling my massive wings, I shot into the air, taking off towards the _Nemesis_.

Seeing how high we were…It was very tempting to barrel roll and let her plummet all the way down…But my father was at risk…I could not let him suffer any more and if that meant allowing _her_ to fly with me…so be it.

The two of us landed on the _Nemesis_ flight deck. Faora leaped off my back and onto the metal floor as I folded my wings.

A Vehicon started out of the main hold and I blasted him, offlining him before he could scream for help.

Faora looked up at me and nodded as the two of us walked into the ship.

I transformed and stood upright as we came to a crossroad. I could feel my Creator's presence down one hallway and I started towards it. Faora grabbed me and yanked me back towards the other ahll.

"Zod is down this hallway," she said.

"But my Creator is down this one," I argued.

"You'll see your father once we defeat Zod,"

I glared at her.

"And if we can't?" I snapped, "I'd rather spend my last moments with the only family I have left…the part of my family that _isn't_ Autobot."

Faora raised an eyebrow.

"For Primus' sake, femme!" I groaned, "Have you not _seen_ the way that Ultimus and I treat each other when we're not at one another's throats?! He and I are _cousins_! I presume he's already called me that in front of you! Optimus Prime and my Creator are brothers, my Creator is older than the Prime but they are still related!"

She seemed to fight with herself.

"If we get him, then we will have another to fight with us," I reasoned, "Zod cannot fight all of us at once."

Faora gave a sigh, but nodded reluctantly.

And we headed down the hallway to find my father.

When we got to the door of his prison, I saw that he was very weak. Knockout and Shockwave were tending to him, but it wasn't helping much.

I growled, shifted to Predacon form and broke down the door.

My father, Knockout and Shockwave all looked up at me, surprised.

"Draconus," my father started, struggling to his pedes and coming over to me.

I let out a soft purr as I bowed my helm and nuzzled his shoulder.

_"I found help,"_ I said, _"Faora has turned against Zod, she is going to help us,"_

"You're here, that's all that matters to me,"

"We must hurry," Faora started, "Zod could arrive at any moment,"

My father didn't move, he held my helm closer to his spark, his own purr rumbling through his frame.

"How…sickeningly sweet," a familiar voice sneered.

My helm shot up and I snarled at the visitor, my tail whipping back and forth as I stood in front of my father.

"Zod," my father started.

* * *

Smokescreen POV

"Ok, this isn't going well!" I shouted as 'Bee and I fought off the Vehicons while Jack flanked them.

**"Just shuddup and Drive!"** 'Bee growled.

_"Will the both of you _please_ stop your bickering and help me out a little?"_Jack groaned overthe comm, _"Kal needs a little help,"_

**"You heard the Prime,"** 'Bee muttered.

The two of us shifted to Mech form and collided with the mass of Vehicons, sparks flying everywhere. Jack drove to the rear of the group drifting to a stop a good distance away, his Ferrari alt seemed to break apart just a bit…before reforming into a large blue and silver semi-truck.

Tires squealed against asphalt as he took off, pouring Energon into his engine and reaching speeds no normal Semi could reach. There was a loud crash as Jack crashed into the group of Vehicons, knocking any drone in his path out of the way. He managed to get halfway through the group before transforming and slashing forward with his glowing sword and cutting through the Vehicon in front of him.

By now the firing on Kal had let up, and he shot forward ripping into the mass, kicking punching and blasting cons.

We soon found ourselves ripping the cons to shreds, parts flying everywhere, Energon coating the streets as their number fell to the Autobot onslaught.

Suddenly, the fighting stop and the four of us realized it was because there were no cons left to fight. Kal slowly stooped panting and relaxed, dropping his fighting stance, and standing to his full height.

He turned to Jack with a smile.

"Thanks for the help," he said, and Jack smiled.

"Anytime," he said.

"Uh, not to be a spoil sport guys," I started "But we still got a lot of 'Cons left in the city,"

Kal nodded and opened his mouth to say something when a massive crash shook the entire city.

He looked towards the noise.

"That came from Central Park," he said, "Faora must have engaged Zod. Ultimus come on we have to help,"

Jack nodded.

"Smokescreen, 'Bee, keep evacuating the city…I'll be back soon," Jack ordered as he ran off with Kal.

* * *

Draconus POV

Zod was _not_ down that hallway as Faora thought…oh no. He had heard us coming and had grabbed my father as a hostage.

"Draconus," my father started before Zod twisted his arm painfully behind his back.

"I think it would do well to make that threat I made previously good again," Zod started, "One more step Draconus…I would love to see you take it."

My tail lashed back and forth as a low whine escaped me. I wished so badly that I could blast the insect right now…

"Let them go, Zod," Faora said, "Your fight is with me,"

Zod snorted before twisting my father's arm again, making him yowl.

I let out a screech and whipped my tail forwards.

Zod wasn't expecting it and I batted him away from my father.

_"Tell Knockout and Shockwave to get out of here,"_ I told my father as I caught him in my talons, _"I have you,"_

My father weakly told them to leave, which they did without him having to tell them twice.

"Get us out of here," my father growled, "He will come after us,"

_"This might pinch, Creator, but I cannot get you on my back any other way,"_

I gently picked him up with my teeth, twisted my neck around and sat him right between my wings. Faora jumped up and landed gracefully where my neck met my back. I walked out of the prison, spat a bit of fire at Zod for good measure, and made my way out of the _Nemesis._

Soon, we were out in the daylight.

"Let me down Draconus," my father ordered.

I gave a low whine and looked back at him.

"Now!" he growled.

I knelt down and let him off.

"I feel as if I can transform properly now, Draconus," he said, "Now, let us go,"

I nodded and spread my wings as my father took off. We both dived off the ship…when something rammed into my back, throwing me off balance.

I crash landed into the ground below with a loud crash.

"ZOD!" my father screeched, shooting at the villain who had apparently made me crash.

Zod didn't seem fazed and he stood as my father transformed, landing gracefully on his pedes. Faora got up as well and I followed suit, shaking my helm to clear it.

The three of us surrounded Zod. If all of us were to fight him at once…he wouldn't stand a chance.

Faora charged Zod, beginning the fight, twisting and dodging and attacking all in a graceful form.

_"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?_"I asked my father.

"Loud and clear," he replied out loud as his blade ejected.

I bared my fangs, hissing as I let a fireball form in my chassis, letting it travel upwards…

And all Pit broke loose.

My father shot towards Zod, slashing mercilessly at the insect, I let loose a barrage of flame as I came in for a melee attack, slashing downwards with my talons and teeth, trying to catch him in my jaws and crush him.

I whipped my tail towards him, trying to catch him off balance…when he caught it in his hand and swung me into my father, sending us flying into the trees…and right at Ultimus and Kal's feet.

I growled as I got back up to my pedes and lifted my father to his. My father's optics widened at the site of Kal.

"So, _you_ are the one Zod has been so desperately searching for," he growled.

Kal ignored my father's statement and asked him a question.

"What's happening?" he asked.

"The other female has engaged Zod, and we thought we'd help," I said, changing to mech form "A chance to end him for certain,"

"But even three against one he was too much for us," my father admitted, "But the female seems to be holding her own,"

And he turned to the side allowing Ultimus and Kal to see the fight below.

* * *

Jack/Ultimus Prime POV

Faora and Zod traded blows like no one's business, their blows being blocked or redirected as often as they collided. Faora was clearly losing the battle, albeit slowly. Her armor was covered in dents and scratches while Zod's appeared relatively unharmed and the woman was actually starting to bleed slightly from a few cuts.

I had a feeling that Kal wanted to intervene, I did too, but something told me we'd just get in the way, this fight was between those two, and only one would emerge victorious. It was at that moment that the Groundbridge opened and the rest of team Prime, and Arcee II I noticed, emerged from the Groundbridge to watch the spectacle.

_"What is going on?"_ Dad asked watching the spectical.

_"Faora and Zod are duking it out,"_ I explained, _"None of us can really intervene…it's their fight not ours,"_

At that moment, Faora tripped up, moving too slow when delivering a punch, and Zod grabbed her arm. In one fluid movement, Zod punched the woman in the stomach with as much force as possible. There was a sickening crunch and Faora's eyes widened in horror. She looked down and saw Zod's fist had pierced her midsection.

Zod looked down at his fist in horror and slowly removed it from her midsection and Faora collapsed on the ground, grasping the wound, trying desperately to keep her life blood from spilling into the grass.

Zod cradled the woman in his arms, a guilty look over his face and he spoke to her, too quiet for a normal person to hear, but a Kryptonian or Cybertronian or Cybreian could.

"Faora… why?" Zod asked.

"Y-you… lost your…. your way," she said weakly.

A small trickle of blood escaped her mouth.

"L-lost sight of our… our goal," she coughed, her words getting weaker and weaker, "We w-were to… p-preserve K-krypton, but you… you wished to d-destroy our future,"

"I only… I only wanted vengeance for what happened," Zod said.

"W-we didn't t-though," she said as her eyes started to close, "w-we o-only w-wanted to go… to go home,"

And her eyes shut, her last breath escaping. Zod clenched his eyes and placed her body on the grass gently.

"Look at this," Zod said sadly, to who none of us knew, "We could have built a new krypton, but instead you chose the _humans_, the _machines_ over us,"

He looked up, glaring at Kal.

Kal seemed to know what was coming and stepped into the clearing, away from us.

"I exist, only to protect Krypton," Zod claimed, "that is the sole purpose, for which I was born,"

He paused slightly.

"And every action I take, no matter how violent, or how cruel, is for the greater good…of my people," he said, anger starting to flow into his words "and now… I have no people,"

He scowled.

"My soul… That is what you have taken from me!" he yelled and shot forward crashing into Kal and knocking him across the ground.

"Kal!" I shouted, turning to where my counterpart had come to a stop.

Dusk put a servo on my shoulder.

"Don't," she warned, "You'll only make it worse,"

"I can't just stand here and do nothing!"

There was the sound of jet engines in the sky and I looked up to see a bunch of Eradicon Seekers coming at us.

"Well," my sister said, "You're not going to be bored for long!"

I scowled and started shooting.

I didn't notice Arcee II sneaking off.

"Keep firing!" Dad ordered as my uncle laughed.

"You really think you can defeat them all?" he sneered.

"I can try," Dad retorted, "Besides, they are not under your command,"

"Not at the moment…"

I turned towards my cousin, who had returned to Predacon form and was swiping his tail across the grass, looking at me and Dusk strangely…

Not in the semi-friendly way as he did before…more like the crazed beast-like way he normally did before all of this.

I immediately blocked him from my family bond, the recoil stunned us both, making us fall back.

Dad sent a small amount of confusion and I directed him to look at Draconus.

He then shut down the family bond as well. Mom followed almost immediately. Draconus snarled at us, baring his fangs again.

"Great, Puff the friendly Dragon is now Puff the angry Dragon," my sister sighed.

Draconus shot flames in her direction, which bent around her and shot up into the sky.

"Silly Dragon," Dusk muttered, "Fire can't harm me,"

"GGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHH HHHHHHH!"

Everyone froze.

Dusk and I looked at each other.

"Kal," we both said in unison and shot off to find him.

We did find him a few minutes later. Cradled in Arcee II's arms and sobbing.

Zod lay at his feet, his neck at an awkward angle.

He was dead.

* * *

Dusk POV

Kal wouldn't talk to any of us. Not even his Arcee. No matter how much we tried to comfort him, no matter how much we tried telling him that it was ok…

He wouldn't have any of it.

I got the message and told Dad.

He made everyone else back off and give Kal some space.

Arcee II kept throwing glances towards Kal's room, torn between following orders and following her spark.

I looked towards Dad.

_"It's been long enough," _ I told him, _"She needs to see him…and he needs her,"_

He nodded.

"Arcee," he started, "Will you go and make sure that Kal is alright,"

She gave him a grateful smile and a nod and walked towards Kal's room.

Ben rubbed between my wings, and I felt myself relax completely into his arms, purring happily.

"Stop it…" I growled playfully.

"When I can get you to purr like a cat?" he teased, "Never,"

And he continued to rub between my wings, venturing up and down them and making me shudder in ecstasy.

"You still need to tell her," he finally said, "About her connection with you,"

"No I donnn…" I purred as he hit a particularly sensitive spot and I melted into his arms, "Oooh, going down. Alrighty then,"

He shot me a grin and stopped, I straightened up right as Dad walked up.

"Arcee has been gone for quite some time," he said, "Will you make sure that she and Kal are fine, Dusk?"

"You want me to go in and break up the love fest?" I asked, raising an eyebrow deviously.

Dad sighed, "Just go and check on them,"

I shrugged and hopped off the couch, heading down the steps.

"Remember!" Ben called, "Tell her!"

I glared at him as I made my way down the hall and into Kal's room.

Right as the two kissed.

"Well," I interrupted, causing Kal to jump and let go of Arcee II, who hit the floor with a clank, "It's good to see you're back to normal, Kal,"

"Doesn't anyone _knock!?_" Kal cried, helping Arcee II back to her pedes.

"No, not really," I smirked, earning me a glare, "Anyway, the others were wondering if you were ok, so they sent me to check on you when Arcee didn't come back,"

Arcee turned a shocking shade of blue as she looked away in embarrassment.

"Now we know," I finished.

Kal sighed and hopped off the berth, Arcee in tow, and started out of the room.

_"Remember! Tell her!"_ Ben's voice reminded me.

Aw, Ben…do I have to?

I sighed.

"Arcee…" I started, the femme turned around, "Can I talk to you alone for a moment?"

The blue femme nodded before turning back to Kal.

"I'll meet you out there in a minute," she said.

Kal nodded and walked out, muttering something about 'not enough privacy' as he did.

"So," Arcee II said, looking at me, "What did you want to talk about?"

"This isn't easy for me to say," I started, "Come to think of it…I dunno if I want to,"

"You can tell me,"

"I'm worried about what Kal will do to me if he finds out,"

"But if he doesn't?"

Hehe, me dragging an unconscious femme to Ratchet…sure, _that_ won't get Kal to notice.

"Ben told me to tell you this a while back…but I was too scared to, basically because it was right after you chewed me out for that prank," I sighed, "But…since Wheeljack says the Groundbridge will be ready to send you all home soon…Ben says I should tell you…because he doesn't like the idea of me not telling you,"

"What are you wanting to tell me?" she asked.

"Do you remember that morning where you woke me up so we could prank the Hatchet? I asked.

She nodded.

"I was wanting to ask you about that album," she said, "The page it was opened to…it had a femme who looked like me and your Arcee."

I bit my lip, now or never.

"That's your counterpart from Cybres, where I'm from," I said.

"And the human?" she asked, "Who was she? Is she somewhat like Jack? My counterpart's partner?"

Ah, she's taking this the wrong way…

"Arcee, that woman _is_ your counterpart…your c-counterpart is a Halfling, like me…" I stuttered..

I took a deep breath.

"That woman is Silverstar _Ivorra_…" I started…

Primus, help me.

"And she's my mother,"

The femme went stock still. I could feel the shock rolling off of her.

"Arcee?" I asked.

The femme's faceplates went as deep blue as her armor, but she still said nothing.

"Arcee, please, answer me," I begged.

Silence.

"MOM!" I shouted.

Arcee II sparked around her helm…and went down in a heap.

I cringed. Thank you Ben for letting me see this grand show of sparklers…

I felt cold rush through me.

The fireworks…they'll start in three…two…one…

**So…Dusk finally told her. Now I just need a little help to figure out how Arcee II is going to react to meeting her counterpart from Cybres' daughter. I'm sad to say that this crossover is coming to an end. BUT this will not be the only time the two cross. There will be another! I guarantee that!**

**If you all have _any_ ideas, don't be afraid to PM Rapidfyrez and I! We don't bite...much...:)**

**Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	11. Don't Say Goodbye

**And now, the conclusion to this whopper of a crossover. Hope you guys like it!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Transformers: Prime, Man of Steel, **_**or **_**Another Type of Alien**_

Chapter 11

Don't Say Goodbye

Dusk POV

Kal walked into the room and I swear my spark stopped.

He looked to Arcee II then me and then back to Arcee II.

He then knelt down and cradled her in his arms.

"What… Happened?" he demanded, his voice serious and dark.

Oh my Primus I'm gonna die!

"Kal I…" I started, unable to keep the fear out of my voice.

"What, happened!?" he repeated, his voice angrier.

Oh Primus, oh Prima, oh Maker of All! I'm too young to die…not right now please! I didn't mean to! It was an accident! I really didn't think she'd glitch! It was Ben's fault! He told me to tell her! I'm innocent! Please don't kill me!

"Kal I swear it was an accident, I didn't mean to cause her to glitch like this!" I yelled in hysterics.

His frame trembled and my I mentally thought my goodbyes.

"Kal please don't be mad, please, please, please, don't be mad!" I begged, backing away from him.

He sat Arcee II on the ground…

And…laughed?

Wait…WHAT!? He's _Laughing!?_

"W-what?" I asked, confused.

Kal held his sides as he continued to laugh.

"O-oh m-my god, my sides," he said trying to catch his breath "You should have seen the look on your face!"

He should be mad! Why is he la…

"Oh. My. Primus. YOU JERK!" I shouted, "YOU HAD ME BELIEVING YOU WERE TOTALLY TICKED OFF AT ME YOU LITTLE FRAGGER!"

He grinned at me.

"Consider it payback for all the times you and the others have walked in on Arcee and I," he smirked, picking Arcee II up to take her to her quarters.

He froze for a moment before turning back to me.

"Exactly what _did_ you tell Arcee?" Jack asked turning to me.

My face burned and I bit my lip.

Should I really tell him?

I scuffed my shoe on the floor as Kal looked at me expectantly.

"I may have…" I started…man this was not a good idea… "I may have told Arcee that in my universe she's… My mother,"

Kal dropped Arcee II with a loud clank, his jaw dropping.

He looked like his thoughts were going a mile a minute. I bet I know what was going on in his head…and it wasn't exactly good.

And he too joined Arcee II in a meeting with Mr. Floor.

I threw my head back.

"You three love to torture me…don't you?" I groaned, grabbing a hold on both Kryptonian and mini-Cybertronian and dragging them towards the Medbay.

Arcee II…was the easiest to lift by far.

"Oooh!" I growled, dragging Kal forwards, "Jeeze! I don't think it matters what universe you're from…you and Jack both are _heavy_!"

"How many times do I have to tell you…" I heard Jack growl as he turned the corner, "I'm not…Woooow, what'd you do to him?"

"Just shut up and help me!" I snapped, gesturing at the unconscious lovers.

Jack shrugged and took Arcee II while I took Kal.

Now that I didn't have to drag both of them, the trip to the Medbay was easier…that is…

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!?" I heard Kara shriek.

"_I_ didn't do nothing!" Jack protested, "I found Dusk dragging the two of them to the Medbay."

"And I didn't even touch them," I said innocently as Ratchet took both Kal and Arcee II and lay them on the berths.

"Will they be ok?!" Kara asked.

"They'll be fine," Ratchet reassured her, "They're just in shock…and I bet I know why…am I right, Dusk?"

I felt my cheeks warm and I looked away. Ratchet gave an understanding nod.

"Wow, wasn't expecting her to take it like that," Ben mused.

I glared at him.

"I wasn't _planning_ on telling her!" I growled, "But _noooo_. _Someone_ pulled the pressure point trick on me!"

"Oh you mean this?" Jack asked, rubbing between my wings.

I let out a soft purr before coming to my senses and swatting his hand.

"Stop it!" I ordered and he started laughing, "It's not funny!"

"I'm confused," Kara started.

"Same here," June replied.

I looked at Ben.

"I am _not_ explaining it. Nope, not after what happened with those two!" I growled, "Nope, no way no how!"

"Would it make you feel better if I explained it to them?" Ben asked.

"Would someone please tell me what's going on?" June asked.

"And me as well?" Kara added.

I glared at Ben.

"Well, you remember how Dusk isn't from this universe either?" Ben asked.

Our 'Bots gave knowing looks at me, especially our Arcee, while Kal's 'Bots and family nodded very slowly. We had explained me to them not long after they had come here.

"Well, that also means that almost all of us have counterparts," Ben continued, "Including Arcee."

"What's this got to do with anything?" June asked.

"Arcee is my mom's counterpart," I very nearly shouted.

Ben looked at me.

"What?" I demanded, "I was tired of your dancing around the subject!"

"That's my girl," he muttered, shaking his head, "Sharp and to the point,"

"So…that'd technically make you her daughter…" Kara said slowly.

"You got it," I sighed, "And since Jack here is my adopted brother, my brother Prime…well…"

"Your mother was making out with your brother…" Kara exclaimed.

I shuddered at the thought.

"Yeah," I said, once I had gotten over that picture, "That's why I never was comfortable near the two when they…well…ya know…"

The ones from Kal's universe nodded, understanding.

"Yeah, well, the rest of us just kinda thought they needed to get a room," I heard one of the rockers say.

I couldn't tell who…my ears were ringing. That picture kept coming up in my head, seeing my mom and Jack and ugh!

I know what I'm going to have nightmares about…

"When will Sleeping Beauty and Prince Charming wake up?" Amber asked.

"Soon enough," Ratchet said, "Until then, I suggest we leave Dusk alone for a few minutes…"

Thank you Ratch, I won't prank you too much this coming year.

"And get back to our regular schedules," he finished, "We have a Groundbridge to finish,"

* * *

Jack/Ultimus Prime POV

"Hey! Look!" Amber shouted, "Sleeping Beauty and Prince Charming are awake!"

Everyone's eyes and optics snapped to the Med Bay just to see Kal and Arcee II walk out.

"Seems like you two are ok," I said.

They looked at each other and then at Dusk who hid her face in slight embarrassment.

"We've…been worse," Kal admitted.

"Yeah…it's a shocker when you find out," I shrugged, "Everyone had their own reaction..."

"Like how when we found out what you were?" Miko piped up.

"But I'd have to say, yours'…was the funniest one I've seen," I finished, ignoring her, "I don't think we've had anyone faint before,"

"Oh, you forget Fowler," Amber chuckled, "How many times did he look between the two?"

"Seven," Ben said, "And then he crashed."

"So the Fowler in this universe doesn't handle shock very well either huh?" Kal asked.

We all looked at him curiously, and he explained.

"When the rest of the team found out, I came back to base with them, and Fowler… took it well," he said.

"If by took it well, fell flat on his back unconscious, then yes he took it well," Arcee II said with a laugh.

"I guess that Fowler is the universal comic relief then," Amber said.

"Comic relief?" Kara asked, currently floating above everyone's head.

She had a habit of flying at every possible moment, something Kal had a little more control over, but the practice was good for her. Her Earth terms were growing more varied, but there was still the occasional term that baffled her.

"Comic relief," Dusk explained, "Basically a person who's only purpose is to make people laugh," she said.

Kara nodded.

"That describes the Loud Mouth well," she said with a smile.

I heard Kal chuckle and I grinned. Very fitting name for Fowler if I do say so myself.

After that little laugh, a loud sparking noise emanated from the ground bridge, and Kal's Wheeljack cursed.

"Pit stained piece of scrap," he growled.

"Everything going okay over there, Jackie?" Sean asked.

"It's fine kid, just crossed a few wires I shouldn't have crossed," he replied "Still, should have the portal up and running by late tonight or tomorrow,"

The mood in the base dried into a somber atmosphere at this revelation.

"Then I guess… this will be good bye," Kal said, looking at the humans and 'Bots assembled.

I knew that they would be going home soon, that they would have to leave but still.

Everyone here had made friendships here formed bonds, and everyone was reluctant to se them to leave.

Amber had a sad look on her face, when the girl suddenly perked up.

Uh oh…this can't be good.

"Wait a minute, just because you're going home, doesn't mean we can't come for a visit!" she exclaimed.

Everyone looked at her curiously.

"Amber, what do you mean?" Dusk asked, warily, "The portal is one way, remember? Even if we did come for a visit, how would we get back?"

"_Hellooo_!" she said knocking on my sister's head, "they have a portal too, remember, we can travel back and forth all we want!"

Huh…well, didn't think of that.

"Wow… I can't believe I'm saying this… but that's a really good point Amber," Ben said.

Amber beamed proudly, before frowning.

"Hey wait a minute!" she said indignantly, causing everyone to laugh at her expense.

"Well, now that we have that settled, there's just one thing left to do," Miko said.

"And that is?" Kal asked, seeming a little terrified at the answer, not that I could blame him.

When it came to Miko, her ideas could be just as terrifying, if not more so, then Amber's. Lord help us all if she and Dusk came up with ideas together. I'm surprised they haven't gotten together for anything.

The party!" Miko exclaimed.

June looked at her confused.

"What party?" she asked.

"A victory slash good bye party of course! You know, to say good bye to you guys and celebrate the not the end of the world," she said excitedly.

"She's got a point there," Ben nodded, "It'd get us a little way to say goodbye to you guys,"

"And a little way to say thanks for putting up with us," Sean added, "Well, Ben and Jack,"

"Hey!" both of us shouted.

Well, now that I think about it…we were pretty horrible to him.

"It's not going to be another repeat of the pool party…is it?" Dusk asked, "Because if I remember right…I ended up getting…"

"No, it's not like that," Amber snickered, "Although it was funny when Jack and Smokey…"

"Ah!" I interrupted as Dusk gave me an evil glare, "Let's not go into details,"

Kal raised an eyebrow.

"Don't ask," I sighed, "Let's just put it this way…never get her wet…it hurts when she gets dry and finds out who did it…"

"Good to know," he nodded.

"If it's a party they want," Mom said, "Then we'll have to get supplies,"

"Oh, you mean like ice cream and pop?" Sean asked.

I saw Ultra Magnus shudder at the mention of pop.

"At least the pool is closed?" Ben laughed nervously.

"As long as the Halfling keeps her 'pop' away from me," Ultra Magnus growled, "I think we will be fine,"

Dusk stuck out her tongue at the Commander.

"Let's get going then," Mom said, "Femmes and ladies, let's go get the food supplies…mechs and men…you will stay at Base and work on the decorations,"

"B-but Mom!" I started.

She shot me a glare.

"Yes Mom," I squeaked.

"Not to mention, you guys have no clue when it comes to shopping," Amber snickered.

"There's just one problem," Kal said, "How are the femmes going to…"

"That's easy," my aunt smiled, walking up to me.

I touched her servo and her form shimmered into her human form.

Kal bit his lip.

"It's ok," I said, "It's easy to forget at times,"

I turned to Arcee II.

"You want to join the girls or do you want to stay here?" I asked.

"Ep, ep, ep!" Ratchet growled, "_She_ is still grounded,"

"Aw, c'mon, Ratch," Dusk said, "Let her come…she'll have Mom and our 'Cee supervising her,"

He glared at her and then at Arcee II, who was starting to give Ratchet the Sparkling Eyes.

"Fine," he growled.

"I think this is going to be interesting," Arcee II said, coming over to me.

I touched her on the shoulder and her form shifted under my touch as she gained a more human form.

Her hair was more noticeably blue than my aunt's, with pink streaks that mirrored the pink armor shhe wore on her helm. Her eyes were sapphire blue, like Dusk's, but laced with hints of violet.

She had creamy white skin, was slightly taller than Kal, and had an hourglass figure. She was be dressed in a white tank top with a blue jacket and black jeans that hugged her body as well as a pair of blue boots.

Kal's jaw worked, but nothing was coming out. I smiled to myself as Arcee II turned to her boyfriend and held out her arms.

"What do you think?" she asked.

And he promptly fell over, his nose bleeding just a bit.

"I'm not that hideous, am I?" Arcee II asked, turning to me.

"Oh no," Dusk said, "You're anything but. He's just stunned…"

"He'll wake up in a bit," I shrugged.

"As for us, let's all get going," Dusk said, turning to the rest of the girls, "We want to hit the stores before they close,"

"Ratchet, can you activate the Groundbridge?" Mom asked.

The Medic nodded and started up the Bridge, letting the women go through.

"Owwww," I heard Kal moan, "What happened?"

"Dude, you fainted again…just by seeing your girlfriend," Sean snorted.

Kal rubbed his head.

"Where'd she go?"

"Arcee?" I asked, "She went with the other femmes to get supplies for the party,"

"Speaking of the party," Ben started, "I think we should get a move on with the decorations…Or else Amber will have our helms and heads,"

* * *

Dusk POV

"What about this?" Kara asked, holding up…

"Kara…that's bug spray," Amber said.

"Oops," Kara replied, blushing.

"C'mon, Kara, this way," I sighed, pulling her towards the food aisle.

"So…what do we get at these parties?" she asked.

"Well, most of the time, it's chips and ice cream…although," I started, "If you can get Mom to…she makes _amazing_ brownies,"

"Why wouldn't she?" Kara asked.

"Mom…is kinda a health-freak," I admitted, "Whatever you do, don't let her feed you the tofu,"

"What was that?" I head Mom ask.

"Nothing!" I shouted, grabbing a few bags of chips and heading out of the aisle and into another.

"What is tofu?" Kara asked.

I put a hand on her shoulder.

"You don't wanna know," I whispered.

"Are you two about done?" Mom asked coming up to us, June in tow…or was it the other way around?

Mom seemed to sense my confusion and her eyes sparked. Yep, she was the one who spoke.

"Would you make your brownies for us?" Kara asked, sweetly, "Dusk says that if I can get you to…you'd make them and she says they're really good…"

"Kara!" I cried, "Shhh!"

"Dusk," Mom frowned, "You know I don't like that stuff in…"

"I know, I know," I sighed, "If it's unhealthy, you won't have it. But c'mon Mom…please? The way you make them is amazing! They have peanut butter and toffee bits in them…along with the chocolate!"

She closed an eye.

"Kara, help me out here…" I whispered.

And we both threw them the Sparkling Eyes.

Mom let out a sigh.

"Fine," she said, "Go on and get the ingredients,"

"Yes!" I cheered as Kara and I ran off again.

But…I heard June say something to Mom.

"You are such a pushover," she said.

* * *

June POV

"Just you wait," I warned, "Once Kara perfects the 'Eyes'…you will be wrapped around her little finger. And once your son learns…they'll never let you get your way again."

"Oh," my counterpart said, "That's not good,"

"Try two sons and a daughter," I sighed, shaking my head, "Three pairs of Big Blue Bambi/Sparkling Eyes…"

"And I thought handling a super-powered teen was hard,"

"Try one that can be thirty feet tall at a single thought," I muttered, "Had to repair the wall multiple times from where he accidently put his fist through it…and then replaced a few doors…"

"Have you ever thought of a metal punching bag?" June asked, "That's what we did with my Jack,"

"I did not think of that," I admitted, nodding, "I think we've got everything now…Girls you ready?"

"Everything's bought and ready!" Amber smiled, "Let's go home."

We walked out into the alleyway. I looked at Miko who nodded and pulled out her cell.

"Ratchet, we're ready to go!" she said.

A green and blue portal blazed into being and we all quickly ran through.

"We're baaack!" Dusk announced as we came back into the Base, "An…whoa, that's new,"

I looked at her as she pointed at two cubes…Their edges flared out at each corner. But there was one key difference. The blue highlights, the signs of Energon, were a brighter white color than the Energon we was used to.

Was that…that…oh no.

High Grade.

And Jack was looking at it funny.

"JACKSON WILLIAM DARBY! GET AWAY FROM THOSE CUBES IF YOU VALUE YOUR SPARK!" I yelled.

Jack jumped higher than I thought he could.

"I didn't touch it!" he shouted as Kal fell into a laughing fit, "What did I do!?"

* * *

Dusk POV

Mom glared at the mechs.

"Who. Brought. High. Grade?" she growled.

Jack sidled up to me.

"What's high grade?" he asked.

"How would I know?" I shrugged, "I've never heard of it until today,"

"High grade…" Dr. Williams hummed, "Oh! I remember, June said something about it being the Cybertronian equivalent of alcohol,"

Jack grimaced.

"Anything else Mom said?" I asked.

"Well…something about not letting Jack or Optimus near it," she shrugged, "Apparently Optimus can't hold it very well,"

I raised my eyebrow, woooow, Dad can't hold his liquor…why am I not surprised?

Mom's icy gaze pierced through the room, finally landing on Wheeljack and Bulkhead.

"You two," she growled darkly, "Of all the mechs here…you two seem the most likely culprits for having a stash of high grade,"

"It just seemed like a good idea, we haven't had any of the stuff in years," Wheeljack said.

Mom glared at him, and he and Bulkhead shrank down.

The other Wheeljack, having almost no interaction time with Mom… Did not…

"Look, Elita, I don't see what the big deal is, it's just a little High Grade, keep it away from the younglings and it'll be fine," he said.

Jack let out and indignant grunt.

"Youngling? Really?" he asked.

I patted his shoulder.

Kal laughed as he walked up behind us.

"Well, you are still underage," he pointed out.

"So are you," Jack countered, "In fact I'm pretty sure you're younger than me,"

"True," Kal admitted, and smirked as Jack's chest swelled, "But then again, I'm not the one who got scolded. Plus, I can still throw you through a wall,"

And my baby brother deflated like a popped balloon. YES! I finally get to see someone poke a hole in his ego!

I didn't laugh…

Hard.

"NOT A BIG DEAL!" Mom yelled and we all turned to see she was in femme form glaring at Wheeljack.

"Ten seconds," Amber said.

"Nah, five," I disagreed.

"What are we counting for?" Kal asked.

"I will not have that vile drink around my children!" Mom declared.

Wheeljack II and Mom glared at each other, neither one backing down. Kal looked somewhat impressed.

"I don't take orders from you ma'am," Wheeljack II growled. The defiance was impressive, to say the least…until Mom grabbed Wheeljack by the audio receptor and dragged him off to a corner.

"You and I are going to have a long talk mister," Mom growled and dragged the unfortunate wrecker with her.

"3.5 seconds, new record," I chuckled.

Kara looked at her confused.

"New record for what?" she asked.

"How long anyone's lasted against Mom," I said.

Kara's eyes widened and she looked nervously to June.

"Behave yourself and we'll never have a problem," she said sweetly.

Kara nodded hurriedly, and looked away from June.

Several minutes later, Mom and Wheeljack reentered the main hall. Mom had a look of satisfaction on her faceplate, and Wheeljack… His faceplate looked pale, if that was even possible, and he was shaking slightly.

"R-remind me to never argue with Elita again," he said as he grabbed the high-grade Energon and walked out of the room.

We all laughed at how the Wrecker was acting, before they focused back on the party.

"Kara, come with me, we're going to get to work on the brownies," I said.

"But I thought that was Elita's territory?" she asked as I dragged her towards the kitchen.

"Well…in case you haven't noticed…Mom's a little hot headed at the moment…"

I set out the ingredients for the brownies and washed my hands to get ready.

"Alrighty," I nodded, bending down to the oven and preheating it, "Let's get mixing."

"I'm not exactly sure that this is a good idea…" Kara started.

"We'll be fine," I dismissed as I started putting the ingredients in.

"Are you sure it was baking soda?" Kara asked, "It could have been baking powder…"

I frowned, trying to remember…

"Oh yeah!" I laughed nervously, "It was,"

I put the right ingredient in this time and started up the mixer…

Or rather…_tried_ to start up the blender.

"It's not going," I muttered.

"Really?" Kara asked, sarcastically.

"Hey," I warned, "In my defense…it was Miko who was in the kitchen last,"

"I fail to see that as a good thing,"

"Because it isn't," I growled as I fiddled with the plug, "Maybe the cord is faul…ow!"

I jerked my finger back, shaking it.

"It shocked me!"

"You _are_ made of metal,"

"Thank you Captain Obvious," I snapped.

"My name is Kara,"

I groaned and facepalmed, "It's an expression Kara,"

"Oh,"

I glared at the mixer. It was mocking me. I just know it.

"Um…Dusk…what about this one?" she asked.

I looked at Kara…and noticed that she had put it on the highest level of speed…and was about to turn it on…

"NO KARA! DON…!"

She turned on the switch and batter went _everywhere_! We both shrieked as we were covered in chocolate, peanut butter, and toffee.

"Aw, great," I groaned, wiping my eyes free.

I tasted a bit of it.

"Well," I shrugged, as Kara tasted some too, her eyes lighting up, "At least it tastes good,"

"Looks like you two had fun," a familiar voice said.

Kara and I turned to see Mom standing in the doorway with her arms crossed. She'd donned a red jacket to make it easier in identifying her.

"Mom…" I started, "It was an accident,"

She waved a hand, "You two get cleaned up…and then I'll show you how to make brownies…_without_ making too big of a mess,"

* * *

Elita POV

We had just brought out the brownies and almost immediately after we set them down…Kal came over like a moth to a flame.

Kal quickly approached us and the trays of food as we set them down. His face got that faraway look as he looked at the sweets.

It was then that Kal noticed dried batter in Kara's and Dusk's hair.

"What happened to you two?" he asked as he approached, his eyes occasionally drifting to the brownies.

"Well you see…" My daughter started.

"We tried making brownies by ourselves," Kara blurted.

"Kara!" Dusk exclaimed as Kal chuckled and I shook my head, "You don't just say that!"

"Well it's true," she countered.

Dusk pinched her nose.

"Yes, but you don't just flat out say that!" she explained.

Kara opened her mouth to counter, when Kal interrupted them.

"That's all said and good, but… are the brownies for everyone?" he asked.

I shrugged.

"Go ahead," I said.

Kal turned to the brownies and carefully grabbed one. He acted as if he was afraid of getting…oh, I see. Apparently June has a no sweet policy as well.

He was about to take a bite, when a hand snatched it from his grip. Kal turned to the offender and froze when he saw his mom standing there, a disappointed look on her face.

"Jackson Darby," she said, "What is my number one rule?"

"Don't use cars for target practice?" he asked, inciting a few chuckles from the rest of us.

June sighed.

"No, my other number one rule concerning food," she said.

Kal's head fell.

"No sweets," he said sadly, then his head shot back up, "But, mom, just this once, pleeeease?"

"Why isn't he allowed to have sweets anyway?" Dusk asked.

"Ever had to deal with a super powered kid on a sugar rush?" She asked.

I shuddered. Jack sticking his finger in a light socket…not funny.

"No," Dusk answered seriously.

"Well there's your answer," she replied, and turned back to Kal.

"Mom, I got over that years ago, and come on, it's a party," he pointed out, but my counterpart stood firm.

"Rules are rules Jack," she said.

"Please, just this once?" he pleaded, ignoring the laughs from Dusk.

June didn't budge, and Kal did something I did not expect…

Pleeeease," he begged again, this time pulling off the Sparkling Eyes.

I saw June shift on her feet.

"That won't work on me mister," she said defiantly.

Kal continued to give her a pleading look, and I saw her falter.

"Jackson, stop," she said, but Kal continued to beg.

June let out a groan.

"Okay fine, you can have one," she said, and handed him the brownie.

Kal's eyes lit up.

"But," June said, and Kal froze "Just, one. Got it?"

Kal nodded, and proceeded to wolf down the entire brownie in two bites. He let out a pleased moan as he swallowed it.

"Oh my god that was good," he said as he finished the last of the brownie.

Dusk gave him a curious look.

"Never had a brownie before?" she joked.

"Only a few, Mom is strict with her rules, how do you think I stayed hidden all those years?" he replied.

"Makes sense," Dusk said with a nod.

She looked sidelong at me.

_"Mainly because you're just as strict,"_ my adopted daughter mumbled via bond.

_"Watch it,"_ I warned.

_"Yes Mom,"_

"Now whether she'll stay as strict since my secret is out, and that we have Kara now, is anybody's guess," Kal said.

Kara looked at her brother in surprise.

You mean you'll actually let me… stay with you?" she asked.

Kal looked at her, confused.

"Of course Kara, why wouldn't we?" he asked.

"I've just felt like a burden and didn't want to impose," she admitted, tilting her head down.

"Kara," he started "What would make you think you were a burden?" he asked.

"I…I just seemed to get in the way and cause trouble," Kara said sadly.

We all looked at her sadly and Kal draped a comforting arm around her.

"Kara, you have never gotten in the way," he said "You're just learning, you've only been here for a few days, you're bound to make mistakes,"

He smiled as he continued.

"But you were never a burden, not to me or anyone else," he said.

Kara looked up at the rest of us and we nodded in agreement with her brother.

"Besides, you're family, and remember what I told you," he said.

"Family always stick together," she repeated with a smile.

"Exactly," he said and took a step back.

"You always know what to say Jack," my sister's counterpart said from behind him.

Kal turned around…and froze.

I shook my head.

This would be interesting to watch.

"I…ugh…" Kal mumbled, apparently unable to form a statement.

The other Arcee raised a brow and waved her hand in front of the stunned Kal.

"Jack? Is something wrong?" she asked.

"I think you broke him," Dusk commented with a laugh.

Arcee snapped her fingers in front of Kal's face.

"JACK!" she repeated and the boy blinked and stumbled back, falling on his rear.

Dusk collapsed into laughter and Kara giggled at her brother's awkwardness and Kal just rubbed his head, turning bright red.

Arcee coughed to get his attention and he looked up at her. The human femme placed her hands on her hips.

"Jack, what's going on, why are you acting like this?" she demanded.

Kal managed to mumble out something, though Arcee apparently couldn't hear him.

"What was that?" she asked.

Before Kal could respond, Kara relayed the message.

"He said you're…autiful?" she said confused.

Dusk broke into more laughter and I rolled my eyes before walking off.

* * *

Dusk POV

"This true?" Arcee II asked.

Kal nodded nervously, not quite sure how Arcee II would react. The femme narrowed her eyes, before she grabbed his arm and pulled him up.

"You're coming with me," she said and dragged the boy with her to somewhere private.

Kal shot a pleading look to Kara and me as his girlfriend dragged him off, but I just saluted him, while Kara waved goodbye.

"What do you think she'll do to him?" Kara asked.

"I dunno," I shrugged.

"Are those what I think they are?" I heard my brother ask, eyes noticeably glowing in the dim lighting.

"Yes, and you can't have any," I said.

"But I thought Elita said…mmph!" Kara started, before I stuffed a brownie in her mouth.

Jack raised an eyebrow at me and I grinned innocently.

"They're not for you so paws off Jackrabbit," I warned.

He glared at the mention of his nickname, courtesy of Miko, and quicker than I could blink, he snatched a brownie and it disappeared into his mouth.

"Hey!" I shouted.

"Mmmph?" he asked, and then added something that I couldn't understand clearly.

_Someone_ was talking with his mouth full of stolen brownie!

"I can't understand people with their mouths full!"

Jack swallowed and shot me a smirk.

"I said…best be on your guard…I hear those rabbits are sneaky," he chuckled as he walked off.

"Why are you so defensive of those brownies?" Kara asked, "I know they taste good…but…"

"Because I got to them first," I shrugged, and then added, "They're mine, my own…my…_precious_…"

"_Lord of the Rings!"_ I head Jack shout, "I'll nudge you later!"

I stuck my tongue out in his direction and I stalked out from behind the snack table.

"Where are you going?" Kara asked.

"I'm getting that Mass Shifter," I growled, "it's about time someone got pranked by me,"

"You mean that prank on Ratchet wasn't you?"

"Oh I helped on that one," I said, walking into the room that housed said relic, "I didn't pull it."

"Who is going to be the prankee?" Kara asked, a gleam of excitement entering her eyes.

"Dunno yet," I admitted, "Preferably my baby brother…but I'll settle for Magnus or Hatchet,"

"Ha…oh, Ratchet,"

"Precisely," I nodded, dragging the relic out, "Kara…a little help please?"

She lifted up the relic easily and I was half tempted to let her carry it…but no. I think I'm going to help her out.

The both of us came into the room…and I let out a growl of frustration.

Jack was next to Dad. We'd _never_ get him there!"

Magnus was the closest in proximity.

"Guess it's going to be Commander Shoulderpads," I sighed as Kara and I set the relic next to Ultra Magnus.

I felt positively evil tonight, so I did something a bit drastic with the size…

The lights flashed in time with the music and Amber's drums drowned out whatever sound was made by the relic…or I might have gone deaf, I dunno.

Anyway, within half a minute…there on the ground was…

"Awww, he looks so cute when he's that little!" Kara smiled.

I picked up Ultra Magnus, who struggled and apparently was cursing a blue streak at me…All I heard was a high-pitched chipmunk on helium sound…of course, that only made me laugh even harder.

He was as tall as my middle finger, so that meant he was as wide as my ring, middle and pointer finger as well.

Commander Ultra Magnus Sir…the pocket edition.

**"Dusk? Kara?"**I heard 'Bee ask from behind me, **"Have you seen the Commander? Dad was asking and I didn't know and…oh."**

I grinned as I held Magnus Sir by the a little piece of his armor in the back…the way the Commander was positioned looked like Jedediah in the _Night at the Museum_ movies. I could almost hear Magnus Sir telling me to not manhandle him…maybe he was. I can't understand his squeaking.

**_"I dunno whether to laugh or to be scared for you,"_ **'Bee admitted over bond, **_"But…it is…kinda funny…"_**

I looked at him.

**_"Ok…it's not funny…it's hysterical,"_**

I grinned and gave a dramatic bow, almost dropping Magnus Sir by accident and making him give a sharp, high pitched squeal.

"Oops, sorry Magnus…sir," I said as he fixed me with a glare.

"Whoa, is that…Ultra Magnus?" Jack asked, coming up and examining the Commander, "He's teeny! You used the Mass Shifter…didn't you?"

"It was supposed to be you, Brownie Stealer," I growled.

"Oh, that reminds me," Jack said, nudging me, "That was for the Gollum voice earlier."

"I still have the Mass Shifter…" I threatened, "and Dad's not here to protect youuuu oh hi Dad,"

"Dusk," Dad growled, "Why is Ultra Magnus the size of your middle finger?"

"Because Jack wasn't close enough," I huffed.

"Whoooooa!" I heard Amber say, "Miko, check this out! Magnus is _tiny_!"

"Dude!" Miko grinned poking at the shrunken Autobot, "You know…we could have so much fun with him…"

"You know that doll house that Fowler's niece had?" Amber nodded.

"I think there's some doll clothes in there that would fit him…"

Ultra Magnus' optics went huge and he squirmed in my grip, he turned his faceplate up to me and put his servos in a pleading gesture.

I almost felt sorry for him.

"Girls," I warned, "Don't take advantage of him…even though he might deserve it once in a whi…ow! He bit me!"

I glared at him and he glared back as I transferred him to my unwounded hand.

"Ya know, if _Jack _here hadn't been near Dad…it'd be him who was shrunk, not you. You just had to be closer to me," I shrugged.

He still glared at me.

"Fine," I said, "Be that way. Just know…I can do things to you that will make that little lock down with Miko, Sean and Amber seem _tame_,"

And Kal and Arcee II just _happened _to come in at that moment.

"What's going on?" Kal asked.

"Nothing," I said, nonchalantly putting my hands (the one holding Magnus in it included) in my pockets.

"Nothing, huh?" Kal asked.

"Yep,"

"Nothing means mischief in my book," Arcee II said.

"You've been reading the wrong book then," I shrugged.

"And mischief means pranks,"

"No it doesn't,"

"And pranks means…oh my god, you shrunk Ultra Magnus," Kal said…

And he burst into laughter.

"How…" I started.

Oh no.

"YOU X-RAYED ME!" I shouted.

"You were hiding something!" Kal retorted.

"Wait, you shrank… the commander?" Arcee II asked interrupting our shouting match.

I nodded and pulled the commander out of my pocket. He cursed at me again in high pitched chipmunkeze.

Arcee II let out a howl of laughter at seeing the Commander.

"How did you manage to… the Mass Shifter?" she asked.

"Mass Shifter," I confirmed.

"I didn't even know it could make someone this small," Kal said looking at the tiny Magnus.

The commander had his arms crossed as I held him by the small piece of armor on his back again.

"Just about any size would work, and it should work on humans too," I said.

"That so?" Arcee asked in wonder.

Kal flicked his eyes to her nervously. I wonder what she had set her mind on. When our Arcee set her mind to something… the results were interesting to say the least. This one…I feel it's the same way.

"So you just going to leave him shrunk or are you going to make him play pretty princess tea party with a bunch of dolls?" Kal asked.

Ultra Magnus let out another round of high pitched squeaking, directing most of his fury towards Kal this time, thank Primus.

"Eh," I shrugged, "As tempting as that is…we need him on the battlefield. Kara, can you get the Mass Shifter over here please?"

The Kryptonian girl nodded and brought the relic over. I set it to restore the Commander's original size and put Magnus on the ground so he couldn't crush my hand.

When he finally got back to normal size…he glared down at me.

"I ought to confine you to the Brig, Halfling," he growled.

"Eh, been there, done that…doesn't do anything but make me a little bored," I replied, waving dismissively, "And you can't squish me either…no harming humans."

"You're only half human,"

"So?" I demanded, "Still counts!"

He growled to himself and stormed off. I crossed my arms, very pleased with myself.

"Ok, my pranking need is satisfied…let's go have fun!"

"Weren't you having fun pranking?" Kara asked.

"Oh, that is just part of my job," I replied, "All work and no play makes Dusk a very dull Halfling,"

* * *

Amber POV

"Oh my head," I moaned as I got up, "What happened?"

Last thing I knew…it was still night time…now…

The sun was shining, the soldiers were doing their exercizes…

And the Base looked like the inside of a piñata…_after_ it had broken.

I looked around, everyone was still asleep, well with the objection of Kal, Kara, and Arcee II.

And must I say, there were some interesting sleep poses.

Dusk was on a rafter, which actually wasn't unusual, Jack was in mech form…somehow upside down on a wall…oh wait, I remember.

Dusk superglued him there as revenge for him stealing brownies.

It'd be funny when he woke up.

And that's when I saw it.

I had to cover my mouth to keep from laughing, but a few giggles came out.

Magnus and one of our Wheeljacks had fallen asleep on each other…I nudged Miko awake, covering her mouth as I pointed to the cuddlers.

Her eyes bugged and started streaming tears as she vibrated under my hand, her laughter smothered for the moment.

I signed for her phone and pointed at the mechs.

She got the idea and pulled out said phone, snapping a picture.

"Think we should wake 'em?" Miko asked.

"I'd wait until everyone was awake, buuuut…this just makes blackmail," I replied.

Miko grinned and the two of us carefully made our way up to the sleeping mechs.

I then proceeded to kick Magnus' pede while Miko did the same to Wheeljack.

Both onlined at the same time.

"Gah!" they both yelped, scrambling away from each other.

And Miko and I lost it, waking everyone up.

* * *

Jack/Ultimus Prime POV

After the Base was cleaned up, everyone got to the Groundbridge. It was time to say goodbye to our guests.

I noticed that Ultra Magnus and our Wheeljack were keeping a very large distance between each other. Wonder why?

I finally had gotten free from the wall and immediately noticed Dusk smirking.

It was probably from the whole me taking a brownie thing…although, I have to say, she was after the wrong Jack. Kal snuck so many brownies that I lost count…we spent half the night trying to get him to calm down. And then _someone_ knocked me into one of the power outlets…I dunno what happened after that.

Next thing I knew…I woke up upside down.

Right now, we all stood in front of an open Groundbridge.

"Well, it's been fun folks, but this Wrecker's got to head on home," Wheeljack II said and walked through the portal.

"Well that was blunt," Kara commented.

"It's Wheeljack, bluntness is in his programming," Arcee II responded, now back to her original size and form.

June's goodbye was short and sweet, simply thanking everyone for their help, and looking forward to seeing them again. She walked through the portal next, leaving Kal, Kara and Arcee.

We all said our goodbyes in turn until we came to the last two, Dusk and me. Kara quickly said good bye to me before directing her attention to Dusk.

Kara suddenly embraced my sister in a hug.

"Thank you," she said quietly, "For everything,"  
"No….problem," Dusk squeaked, "Kara….you're…crushing…me,"

Kara immediately let go.

"Oh, sorry I forget sometimes," she said rubbing the back of her head, a habit she had picked up from both Kal and me.

"It's fine," Dusk said, "Just be careful out there, got it?"

Kara nodded and stepped back allowing Kal to say his goodbyes. He made his way to Dusk first.

"So…this really is goodbye," he said and Dusk nodded, "Can't tell what I'll miss more, the base, or your pranks,"

"Oh don't worry about that Kal, I've been teaching Kara in the art of pranking, you're not getting rid of me that easy," she replied.

"Great," Kal muttered before continuing, "You know we never did get around to that second sparring match,"

My sister shrugged.

"Next time we meet," she promised.

"And maybe next time you won't trick me," Kal said.

Dusk smiled cheekily.

"Don't count on it _Superboy_," she grinned.

Kal rolled his eyes and made his way to the last person…me.

"So… how long until you celebrate the fact that I'm gone?" Kal asked.

I raised a brow.

"Really?" I asked.

"Well, you haven't been the friendliest person here…even after we saved Dusk," he pointed out.

I…well…I tried. I really did.

Kal stuck his hand out.

"But I hope that when the time comes you and I can work together again as allies… and as friends," he said.

I looked at his hand for several seconds before shaking it.

"Count on it," I said.

Kal smiled and turned walking to the portal stopping at the edge.

He turned around.

"You guys ever need any help, just give me a call, I'm just a dimension over," he said.

He turned back around, and walked through the portal with Arcee II and Kara.

"You know," Dusk said, "I kinda miss them already."

"Same," I agreed, "But…we can visit them too, remember?"

"A place where we don't have to hide anymore…" Dusk whispered wistfully, "Wouldn't that be nice?"

I thought about it for a second, seeing that my whole life was based on secrets and lies…

"Yeah," I finally said, "That would be kinda nice. But…I don't think I'd trade this dimension for anything,"

"Why?" Dusk asked.

"Because my family…is right here."

"Aw, that's so sweet," Dusk said, ruffling my hair.

"Hey!" I growled, ducking out of it.

"DUSK!" I heard Ratchet yell.

"Whatever it is I didn't do it!" Dusk yelped, hands up.

"Oh really," Ratchet growled, "_Where_ is the Mass Shifter then?"

Dusk and I looked at each other...and then at the closed Groundbridge and we laughed. Hard.

Looks like Kal is going to have his hands full with a human sized Arcee II again.

**I can't believe it. We finished. I'm so sad that it's over! But...don't worry, this certainly won't be the last time the two worlds meet!  
**

**Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


End file.
